Doors of Death: Nico's Double Troubles
by TwinsOfNeptune
Summary: Former name: Nico's Double Troubles The story behind The Son of Neptune. What happens when Nico goes looking for the Doors of Death to speed up his friends' progress? How exactly did Nico got captured by Gaea? We try our best to be loyal to Rick's writing style, characters and storyline. PLEASE have a try.
1. Chapter 1 June

**This is our first fanfic. Three brand new OCs will be joining no other but Nico, the son of Hades, in the journey of looking for the Doors of Death. This is our version of the story behind the Son of Neptune, taking place exactly when our beloved Percy is traveling to Canada. **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Percy Jackson series or any of the characters from the original books. They belong to Rick Riordan, the genius.**

**Our OCs: June and July Loras, twin daughters of a Greek god. Born at midnight between June 30th and July 1st. Another mysterious OC is to be revealed in later chapters!**

**Have a try and enjoy! Please review! Little note: the cute bickering between J & J is mostly based real-life experiences! **

**P.S. Please don't give it up too soon! Try following it and read the next chapter and the next...and the next... I know this chapter isn't much but the others won't let you down!**

Chapter one

Nico:

"I don't want to lose my sister," I said as I held Hazel's hands. I hadn't said aloud the word _again_, but I knew she understood my thoughts. Sadness flowed from her eyes. I didn't want to lose her like I lost Bianca, and she didn't want to die a second time.

"Good luck, Hazel." I dropped her hand and stepped back into the shadows. Her golden eyes followed me until darkness swallowed me whole. I'm sending my sister off to a suicide quest, again. I couldn't help thinking. The thought that Percy would be with her made me feel a bit less worried but also a little sad. Surely he wouldn't let Hazel die like he let Bianca die, but now he doesn't even remember, does he? I jerked my thoughts away from Bianca. What has been done is done. There's no help mourning over the past. Besides, I've got a task myself. I would've called Mrs. O'Leary, but she was with Tyson at that moment. I groaned just to think about how drained I would be after traveling across the whole continent through the shadows. I just hope nothing goes wrong. I never forgot the time I shadow traveled and ended up in China.

But of course, Goddess Fortuna was seldom at my side. When I broke out from the darkness, I found myself right in a battlefield. Right in front of me, I saw long light blond hair flying.

June:

We stared at the flyer in our hands. A plain white sheet with a comic picture of a beautiful girl in a parka holding a bow and bold black letters:

**Tired of normal mortal life?**

**Sick of stupid pretentious males?**

**COME JOIN ARTEMIS'S HUNT!**

**Pledge yourself to the Goddess of the Hunt and we grant you thrilling adventures, unbreakable sisterhood and much, much more, including IMMORTALITY!**

"It's like a huge joke…" July, my sister, said feebly. I nodded silently.

We were just normal kids…okay, abnormal in the normal way. We live in Queens, NY, in a small stuffy house with our mother and go to a public high school just around the corner. We hate homework, love chocolate and battle petty high school problems everyday, just like everybody else. The only unusual part of our typical life was we always seemed to be stalked. It's a habit for us to look behind our backs frequently and take sharp turns crazily during a peaceful walk. But in this ridiculous world filled with weirdoes, we are fairly normal. That is, until yesterday, when our lives made a severe 180 degree turn.

Yesterday we were having a typical Saturday night at home. Mom was still working in her art studios in the basement. She had lost her job in a fancy company a year ago and it was hard to make ends meet being a not-so-famous artist at times like this. We were trashing out in the living room, watching a rent movie and stuffing ourselves with chocolate dipped chips. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Go get the door, June." July said lazily, propping her legs up on the sofa.

Assuming it was delivery or something (Mom had been buying a lot of on-sale things on the net, lately) I stayed put and replied:" No, you go, I got us the chips. It's your turn to get off the sofa."

"But you're closer to the door!" She protested. Sometimes sisters, especially twin sisters, can be really a pain. Yes, the grand truth: July and I are identical in every aspect, from our silvery blond waist-length hair to our skinny knobby ankles, except for the birthmarks on our collar bone. Mine on the left, July's on the right.

Just as I was about to threaten not to help her with lunch duty, the words stuck in my throat. I heard a soft click of a door unlocking. I turned and looked into June's eyes, terrified. Her pale blue eyes widened in perfect reflection of mine.

I snatched the remote controller and muted the TV. July grabbed Mom's least favorite vase and raised it above her head, slipping off the sofa quietly. Together, we crept towards the doorway.

"Arghhhhh!" We bumped into a soft thing and screamed in union, scrambling over each other trying to get back to the living room.

"Arghhhhh!" The thing shrieked too. "Oh my gods, what were you thinking? You scared the wits out of me!"

Huh? I grabbed July from the back to stop the idiot from scooting away and took a closer look. A tall girl who had choppy black hair with a silver circlet and intimidating electric blue eyes stood in front of us, patting her heart as if soothing herself. She looked as if she was a couple of years older than us.

I took a deep breath to calm my thumping heart and asked as forcefully as I could:" Who are you and what do you want?" July hooked my arm and blocked the hallway in support.

"Whoa," the girl raised her hands to show there was no weapons and said" Easy, there. You have been watching too many movies! I mean no harm and come in peace. My lady wants to see you." She glanced behind her and stepped aside. A young girl around 12 strutted into the room with such dignity and grace I could hardly believe she wasn't wearing a crown and all. The girl was so beautiful that we gasped and took a step back immediately. She turned her large silvery yellow eyes towards me and said:" I am very sorry to have disturbed you in such a manner. But time is urgent and I need to talk with you two. Perhaps you don't recognize me." The black haired girl cleared her throat and announced:" June and July Loras, before you stands the great Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Maidens, the Mistress of the Animals, the Lady of the Moon."

"What are you-"I started in confusion, noticing how she knew our name though we didn't tell her.

"-talking about?" July finished, almost dropping the vase.

The tall girl smiled and continued:" And I, am Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Lady Artemis, Daughter of Zeus."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." The words popped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Sure, the younger girl looked supernaturally beautiful, but what was all that about some ancient Greek gods? July nodded and crossed her arms suspiciously.

The supposedly Artemis didn't even flinch. Thalia, on the other hand, gave me a glare that made me think I'd better not be enemy with her. "Why don't we sit all down? I am thinking this will be a long night." Artemis suggested, "No need to inform your mother, though. She wouldn't want to be interrupted while doing a promising painting." How the hell did she know what my Mom was doing too?

Half an hour later, July and I sat opposite Thalia and Artemis in the living room, long-cooled cups of tea in hand. "So, you're telling us our long lost father is an Olympian god, specifically Apollo, the god of archery, medicine, music and stuff like that?" I concluded after listening to Thalia's long lecture of our parentage. July sighed softly," Mom missed him so much."

I stared at her. I was struggling with the concept that our world is full of gods, monsters, spirits and we ourselves were half-god half-human, and that was all she could think of? Sometimes, even identical twins can be different.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But it's just how it has to be. We are all the same. Demigods, I mean." Thalia said in a sympathetic way. "Anyway, your father should officially claim you right…now." She looked up at a spot above my head. July followed suit and let out a loud gasp. At the same time, I noticed something golden appeared above her head, figuring the same thing had happened to me as well.

"A lyre!" I said in astonishment. It wasn't a real lyre, mind you, but a shimmering image of it. After a few seconds, it evaporated.

"Your father just claimed you." Thalia said with a broad smile. July and I could just stare at each other in awe.

"Yes, the usual protocol. Now, this is why I am really here." Lady Artemis held out her arms and two sets of bows and arrows appeared suddenly. "My pathetic excuse of a twin brother asked me to give these gifts to you for him since I happen to have errands to run in this neighborhood."

July and I exchanged nervous looks and accepted them gingerly. "Thank you, Aunt Artemis." "Leave out the 'aunt', girls" Artemis's eyes flashed dangerously, "It makes me seem so old."

The bows and arrows were made purely of gold, with delicate carvings on them. They glowed faintly even in the lights and balanced perfectly in my hands. Now, as untrusting as I was, I had trouble defying this magic world.

"Anyways," Thalia broke the silence," Apollo wants you to get to Camp, so you can be trained properly." Artemis rolled her eyes, momentarily looking just like an ordinary little girl, and said:" Camp is only one choice. I offer you each a place in my Hunt. We honor those who have courage. Especially those that are brave enough to try to kill a goddess with a water vase." She smiled at July knowingly. "Thalia? Give them the flyer." So Thalia gave us a piece of paper boasting about the privileges of being a Hunter. "Immortality?" July breathed, obviously curious.

"Yes," Thalia said proudly," I have been 15 years old for almost four years now. Just swear off the company of males and you can be just like me."

"You mean never date, and have a boyfriend?" I asked incredulously. July and I exchanged a glance and reached a silent agreement. Though never aging sounded all great, but hey, we're only 13, there's still a long life ahead. "I think we'll settle with Dad's wish."

Artemis's beautiful features clouded. "Is that your choice? Think well, but if your minds are set, the best we can do is hope you survive." Thalia sighed as if she pitied us.

**Hurray! The first chapter is done! Do you love it? Do you hate it? We hate not knowing! **

**Please review! We'll try to update weekly. Probably even more frequently once our summer vacation starts.**


	2. Chapter 2 July

**The second chapter folks, as promised! I am so excited to write July! As my sister was when she wrote June (first chap). I am trying to make the twins' differences perceivable. But as in real life, it takes time for the differences to show. **

**It gave me a headache trying to think up suitable monsters. I needed to consider their amount, their size and whether they were too hard to kill for two new half-bloods. **

**And Nico! I hope I did him ok. He turned out a little different from what I intended. I try to stick to the books on his character. Anyway, I hope anyone who comes across this enjoy him/herself! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Rick Riordan books or anything in them, obviously. **

Chapter two: July

Amazing how life can change just because of a flyer. Since Artemis and Thalia's visit, monsters began popping up around every corner. To our relief, the weapons could turn into little hair pins so that we didn't need to go everywhere hauling golden bows and extremely pointy arrows on our backs. Useful trick. Another thing we should thank gods for was the little Hunter's Survival Guide Thalia slipped us before they left. The guide was intended to teach new Hunter recruits basic surviving techniques, including simple monster fighting. Soon, after killing 4 wild harpies, two flocks of Stymphalian birds and seriously injuring 1 dracaeni, June and I got a pretty good idea of how to use our gifts from Dad. The problem was the monsters never seem to stay dead for over 2 days. It's like a never ending computer game, except you don't use the keyboards and the mouse. And, you use real weapons and with the smallest mistake, you'll be visiting Hades.

We often thought about the mysterious "camp", wondering if we should go there to get more training. But it suddenly dawned on us that we didn't even know where that camp was. Maybe Artemis had forgotten to tell us? Or maybe she didn't intend to tell us in the first place, hoping we would decide to join her Hunt on a second thought.

xxx

"Get us something to drink, June. I'm thirsty." I moaned and wiped sweat from my forehead. It was Saturday and we were playing music by a random subway entrance. We formed a band with some friends at school. Hoping to earn some extra money and some attention, we performed weekly to passers-by with a tin can in front to collect coins. Sounds like those homeless street musicians, right? But someday, we were going to get paid playing in a club or even record our own album. Back to the present and reality, my throat was seriously burning after so much singing.

"Oh no, no, no. _You_ go get us drinks. I went last time remember?" June said with annoyance. Our drummer Joan, bassist Rex and Keyboard player Sinclair chuckled, probably thinking, _there they go again._

"Pleeease? I'm so tired!" I whined.

"No." My annoying twin said flatly. "Being five minutes older doesn't mean I have to do everything for you. And, you think I'm not tired?"

"Fine. Give me the money." I huffed and set my precious guitar down. Then I took the money and set off towards the closest convenient store.

After paying for five bottles of cold Mountain Dews, I got out of the wonderful air-conditioned shop. The plastic bag that held five waters were cutting in my fingers, making my fingertips go numb, but the heat was even more unbearable. I wanted to run back to the shop and never come out again until summer ends. The sun was just so blazing HOT. Not a compliment to you, Dad. But according to Thalia, he apparently_ is_ the hottest god ever.

Just when I was cursing about Apollo in my mind, a huge shadow fell over me, along with a horrible smell of rotten meat. I froze in my tracks, then turned slowly around. There stood a seven-feet-tall bull-man. A full size Minotaur with a massive furry head with large curved horns growing on top and only a filthy loincloth that looked like it was recently used to wipe up somebody's puke covering his lower body. I managed to stifle my scream into a loud, high-pitched gasp. Instinctively, I swung the bottled water loaded plastic bag in my hand and threw it in his face. Being the daughter of Apollo, I got a good aim. The bag smacked his nose and the waters fell out, hitting his toes and rolling in every direction.

"Ouch!" The Minotaur mumbled, looking surprised. "I want food, not water. I want yummy half-blood meat." Then he lunged at me.

"JUNE!" I screamed, though she and the rest of the band were across a busy street. I doubted that she could hear me, or even see me. The stupid Bull-man stepped on one water bottle and landed on his butt with a great "thump".

"JUNE! HEEEELP!" There wasn't enough time. The Minotaur was getting up, rubbing his hip and muttering "ouch". I turned and sprinted down the street. I heard the Minotaur's feet pounding on the ground and the crowds making annoyed sounds. Bless them; the Mist had kept them from seeing the most disgusting underwear in the world.

As I ran blindly, my heart hammered in my chest wildly. I've faced monsters before, but never this big. And I was beyond the help of June. _My hair pin. Where's my hair pin?_ I thought franticly as I groped my long bangs for it. Finally, I felt it, hanging dangerously on one thin streak of my hair. I pulled it off and immediately, it turned to my golden bow and a leather quiver full of Imperial gold arrows. I swung the quiver over my shoulder and drew an arrow. Then I stopped and turned abruptly, aiming at the giant. Unfortunately, there were too many mortals walking around. What did you expect? This is New York! I cursed. Not because I couldn't have a good aim, but that there was little place for me to pull the bow and people kept bumping into me. I gave up and continued to run, scanning around for an empty alley or something.

_Finally!_ I thought. I spotted the perfect place-a large gap between two brick buildings. With the stinking bull-man following, I turned into the dingy alley and skidded into a stop at a dead end. I notched an arrow and turned around, just in time to see my sister running towards me, with a look of terror on her face, her bow in her hand.

"_No!_" I cried, my eyes widening. That dimwit! She just ran past the Minotaur hiding in the shadows. I thought she would have some sense! And I thought Minotaur had no brains! Now the bull-man came out of the shadow, approaching June slowly, silently. He waggled his eyebrows at me and raised his way too muscular arms and huge meaty hands. _Watch me smack your sister into pulp! _He seemed to be saying.

I pulled my bow and aimed at the Minotaur and June. June looked surprised, probably wondering why I was aiming at her. Our eyes met._ Get down when I tell you so! _I tried my best to send her the words silently. Her eyes widened with understanding. She dipped her head a fraction down and back up. I focused my eyes on the Minotaur again. He was grinning dumbly. Maybe he has brains, but no more than a pea-sized bit.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the bow string pressed on my lips.

"NOW!" I yelled as loud as I could from the corner of my mouth. And I sent the arrow flying. It all happened in a second: June dropped down at my command without hesitation and rolled to one side; the arrow whizzed past her head and right to the Minotaur's heart. It hit its target cleanly. The Bull-man looked down in surprise and said:" I don't want toothpick. I eat no demigod yet." For a scary moment, I thought that my arrow probably really just felt like a toothpick to the Minotaur. Then he disintegrated into a very large pile of monster dust. I let out a breath, feeling relieved and dizzy and the same time. Then I looked around for my sister. She was kneeling by a wall, looking shaken but fine. I smiled at her and she started to smile back. But suddenly, her smile disappeared. Her light blue eyes narrowed icily and an arrow was pointed straight at me (sort of) in an instant. It was then when I heard somebody breathing behind me, maybe less than a foot away. I dropped my bow and drew out my dagger from my belt and spinned around. In a flash, I had him or her flattened against the brick wall, my knife centimeters away from the person's throat. It was a boy about our age, several inches taller than me, skinny, olive but pale skin, dark hair and eyes. He wore a simple black T-shirt and ripped black jeans. A black, deadly-looking sword hung at his belt. I also noticed a silver skull ring on his finger.

"Who are you? Were you stalking us?" I hissed, glaring up at the "enemy". My face was inches from his and I felt his ragged breath on my face. He put up his hands in a gesture of surrender and said in surprise: "No! I was just passing by…" His black eyes stared into my light blue ones. They were so black that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I hope he was scared.

"I don't know when he just _appeared_ behind you, it was like he emerged from the shadows. But I know he had been spying." June growled, eyes still filled with animosity. She had run to my side. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of boy's mouth.

"What's so funny? You'd better be honest with me. Or you'll have a nice little cut over your throat." I threatened. He seemed unfazed, which made me more frustrated.

"Put down your knife, will you? I can't really talk comfortably like this." He said.

"Who cares if you're uncomfortable?" I muttered, but withdrew my knife and stepped back. I looked at the pile of monster dust not far away nervously. _Thank goodness, it looks like the bull was a slow reformer._

"Now talk." I ordered, turning my attention back to the boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" June demanded.

"You two are demigods, right?" He asked, as abruptly as it may seem. We said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm Nico di Angelo, a demigod too." He said, "Now can I leave?"

"No." I said and blocked his way. "You're a demigod too?"

He nodded. June and I exchanged looks. Something like this went between us:

-_Do you believe it? We haven't met any demigods but Thalia before._

_-He certainly isn't normal._

_-Maybe he knows where Camp is._

_-Yeah, we should ask him._

"Tell us where Camp Half-blood is." June said.

"What made you think I would tell you?" He replied in careless manner. "You're not very nice to me, are you?"

"Ok, fine. We're sorry. I just got chased by a monster and I was nervous. Can you _please_ tell us about Camp?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I forgive you." Nico said simply. "You're thirteen, right? Have you been claimed?"

June and I nodded simultaneously. "Apollo." We said together.

He nodded, eyeing our golden bows. Then continued to say:" Haven't you seen any satyrs around school?"

_Satyrs?_ June and I exchanged puzzled looks. Sure, there were a lot of abnormal people at school, like wheel chaired Sinclair or purple haired Rex. But half-man half-goat? I think we would've noticed.

"I don't think so. Why?" June asked.

"They're supposed to be in almost all schools looking for potential demigods and lead them to Camp." Nico explained, "Besides, met a lot of monsters?"

I nodded.

"You two together give off a really strong smell. Like I used to be with Bi-" His broke off and a dark shadow fell across his face. I watched his face with interest.

"You two are twins right?" Nico said suddenly, perking up with interest. Right then he looked like a curious little kid instead of a murderer-wanna-be.

"Duh, of course we are. Now can we continue with Camp?" I rolled my eyes. Why do most people ask this question whenever they see us? It's _obvious_.

He ignored my question. "That's just so cool! You can switch identities and no one would notice! You can take each others exams! It's like having a life sized replica of yourself-"

"Camp." June interrupted.

"Right. Camp." He cleared his throat. "Camp Half Blood is behind Half-Blood Hill, Long Island. If you see the "Pick you own strawberries" sign, you're in the right place. Maybe I should escort you two there, to keep you from being killed by monsters on the way-"

"You protect us?" I snorted. "Like you're oh-so-powerful. You weigh less than a female model!" The minute I said it, I wanted to punch myself. Why did I say those things? How bad would he feel?

"I can do more than you think, blonde. And I suppose you're not as heavy as me?" Nico glared indignantly, face coloring a little. "I have more important things to do than baby sit two annoying blondies anyway. So good luck and good bye." He pushed past June and me.

"No wait!" June called. Nico didn't wait. June glared at me and hissed: "Now what? You made him mad. I was going to _use_ him. We'll never be able to get there." It was the truth. The revelation of the century: The Loras twins have _no _sense of direction. We only knew the way from home to school and to the subway station closest to home. "_Fine._" I muttered, slightly ashamed and quite guilty.

I ran to catch up with Nico with June at my heels. I grabbed the stupid boy's arm and forced him to stop. His arm was surprisingly cool in the summer heat.

"What are you doing? I don't know you two!" He said crossly.

"Yes you do!" June protested. Gods, he was acting so childishly.

"No I don't! I don't even know your names!" He said stubbornly and tried to pull free.

I tightened my grip and swung him around by the arm to face us. "Sorry, Ok? I'm July Loras and my sister's June. I'm sorry if I said anything harsh. Just, just help us, please?" I said and let go of his arm, glaring over his head. I hate making apologies. I also dislike pleading to people. June put a hand on my shoulder. She understood how hard it was for me. Sure, it always seems that I was more sentimental than her. But that doesn't mean I liked expressing myself. We were known at school for sharp tongues. Nico's hard face softened a little.

"I forgive you." He said. I noticed guiltily that it was the second time he had said it. After an awkward second of silence, he opened his mouth again and said: "Your names are strange, did you know that?"

"Yeah, we've been told." June said, smiling a little tensely. I couldn't hide my smile either. He_ is _just a kid.

"We can tell you how we are named after you decide how to help us." I coaxed.

Nico gave me a small smile and said:" Deal."

"Where are you going now and what was the 'important thing' you have to do?" June asked.

"I've just come back from Camp and I was heading to my Dad's place. I've got a mission to do." Nico replied.

"A saving-the-world mission, I suppose?" June said and I smirked.

"That's right. And how do you want me to help you?" Nico said, clearly taking the deal he made with me seriously.

June and I exchanged glances. And at the same second, grins appeared on our face. We turned to him and opened our mouth simultaneously.

"We're coming with you."

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I'm a slow writer, much slower than my twin anyway. It took me two days to write it and I didn't even need to go to school nor did I have homework (Hurray for end of exams!). If grammar errors or awkward English usages are spotted, forgive me because English isn't my first language. Feel free to point them out! I promise you a long chapter from my sister in a week. **

**And about "**the bow string pressed on my lips**": If you've seen the movie the Hunger Games, you'll know what I mean.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Hazel-**


	3. Chapter 3 Nico

**The third chapter! That was fast, wasn't it? I was finished with my exams and I just can't wait anymore so I wrote what my sister was supposed to write. Haha. She has to revise for _her_ exams anyway. I was doing her a favor. :)**

**Actually this is a repost. We wrote it yesterday, but we had to modify it a little. So...**

**Nico's pov! I am so nervous! What do you thi****nk? Is it good?**

**Actually, I had a little trouble doing the last part so my sister came out of her "revising zone" and finished it for me. Usually, she doesn't revise at all but this time she's actually quite serious! I hope she does well!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Hazel (I'm guessing you'll be confused with all this "me and my sister" so, here, that's my name. My sister's Amber. Chapter 1 was written by Amber and Chapter 2 by me.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nico

"We're coming with you." Five words and suddenly, my life turned so much more complicated.

There the twins stood, in front of me, grinning identically. I blinked, not quite sure of what I'd heard.

"What?" I said. From the looks on their faces, I probably sounded stupid.

"We said-"The one with expressionless cold eyes started slowly, like I was a three year old..

"We're coming with you!" The other one with the death glare finished, sounding amused.

"No!" I cried instinctively. "I-"

Death Glare cut me off. "Why?" Why is she always so intimidating?

"You just can't." I said lamely. "I always walk alone." It was true. Other demigods always seem scared of me, skirting around me, shooting nervous looks at me. Probably thinking: _That's the spooky death boy! I've heard he raises the dead just because he's bored!_ Who blames them? Nobody wants to be the son of the god of death. Maybe it is true that I feel more comfortable with ghosts than living people. At least ghosts talk to me.

"That's not a real reason!" Cold Eyes said, a little annoyed. Death Glare nodded, staring into my eyes with a crease between her eyebrows, as if trying to read my mind.

"I barely know you! And the task is dangerous! Why can't you just go to Camp?" I said exasperatedly. So yeah, the twins did surprise me: I've never knew any demigod that could get so skilled without any professional help. Well, maybe except for Thalia, Annabeth and Luke. I guess being twins made it easier to improve. But where I was going is definitely not a place for newbies, especially Apollo kids. Anyway, I was loosing time. Lives depend on me and my impossible task!

"It's dangerous so you might need us to save your sorry butt!" Death Glare snapped.

"I'll choose death-welcoming tasks over silly summer camps any day!" Cold Eyes snapped as well.

I gulped. If you've faced very angry she-demons and then double it, you'll get the idea of how I felt. I said nothing and turned to leave. I was not going to let two clone blondies tag behind me on my task, no matter what. They had no idea of what I was capable of. At first, it seemed that they weren't following me. Most likely they were sending each other mind signals. It was so weird when they seem to know what the other was thinking. It was also weird that they looked and talked and acted so alike. They even dressed the same, in their matching baggy tees and skinny jeans. But seeing one's face inches apart from mine, I'd definitely knew there were some differences. Sadly, that didn't really help with telling them apart. I haven't got the slightest idea who was June and who was July. I only knew Death Glare is the one that almost killed me and Cold Eyes is the one that looks like she _will _kill me-

_Rumble._

Damn it. I was hungry. Sure that my stomach had growled loud enough for the twins to hear, my face heated slightly. In a flash, the twins appeared on either side of me, smiling at me like the way kindergarten teachers smile at 6 year olds.

"You must be so hungry!" Cold Eyes said cheerfully.

"Why don't you come over to have lunch? Our Mom would love to meet you!" Death Glare prompted cheekily.

_Food sounds good._ I thought. Shadow traveling had really drained me. _No, it's a trick! _Another voice in my head argued.

"Y-no." I managed. "No, thanks for inviting. But actually I'm in a hurry."

_Ruuumble. _My stomach protested.

"Hear that. You're stomach's dying for food! So are you. You're human. Nothing is more important food, don't you think?" Cold Eyes pressed.

"You need to be fed up before you start you task, or you'll have no strength to fight the monsters!" Death Glare said in mock concern. "You can have a good meal and then we'll let you go. How do you like that? "

_They can charm speak! _A voice in my mind said, panicking.

_No they can't! They're not daughters of Aphrodite! You're just too hungry and worn-out! _The other voice stated. _So what if you just accept their offer and have a nice meal? It certainly won't kill you._

_No, you're forgetting something. It's _them_ you're worried about. They might trick you into taking them on the task._

_Then escape before they can do it. They won't be able to catch you if you shadow travel. First, you need FOOD._

When I finally snapped out of my paradoxical thoughts, I found myself sandwiched between the twins and they were steering me down a street, most likely towards their home.

xxx

After an hour and a half, I realized why they had wanted me to guide them to Camp so desperately. They had _no _sense of direction. When we finally arrived at their house, we looked like we had crossed the whole continent to get there. (It turned out that it was only a fifteen minutes' ride from the place we met.) I was hungrier than ever and I was starting to feel tired just by standing.

"Home sweet home!" Cold Eyes said in a strangled voice. Death Glare tried to give me a grin, but it looked more like a grimace. They rang the door bell. After a second, the door swung open and revealed a pretty brown haired lady.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mrs. Loras shrieked, steam shooting out of her nostrils. She dragged them in and seemed not to notice me. I stood awkwardly by the door as Mrs. Loras continued to scold the twins.

"YOU TWO HAVE JOAN BRING BACK YOUR GUITARS AND DON'T BOTHER TO TELL A LIVING SOUL WHERE YOU'VE GONE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR RUN OVER BY A LIMO OR WHO KNOWS WHAT!" The twins cringed before their screaming mother, staring at the ground and looking absolutely guilty. Death Glare surely couldn't live up to the nickname I secretly gave her anymore.

_So that's where they got their short temper. _I thought and smirked to myself. Death Glare started to play with a strand of her white blonde hair, twisting it around her pale finger as Mrs. Loras continued to shout on top of her lungs. Death Glare lifted her head a little and caught my expression. She stuck out her tongue at me then nudged her clone, gesturing at me.

Cold Eyes looked up at Mrs. Loras at cue and interrupted loudly: "Mom! We're sorry! We were just helping out a friend!"

"WHAT?" Mrs. Loras said, still fuming.

"Uh…Actually, we've invited him over for lunch. He's right there at the door..." Death Glare said in a small voice.

Mrs. Loras snapped her head around at me and narrowed her pretty amber eyes. It took all my guts to keep my ground; I could've set off running right there under her laser eyes. Suddenly, she blinked and the knot between her brows loosened. She smiled warmly at me and greeted me: "Why, please do come in! It's such a pleasure to meet you…"

"Nico." Death Glare said helpfully.

"Yes, welcome Nico." Mrs, Loras ushered me in and looked me up and down. I was confused at her sudden change of manner, but it made me uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"Uh, thank you, Mrs. Loras." I said tentatively. I've never been invited to anybody's house before. That was what you should say, wasn't it? Then what?

"Oh, how polite." Mrs. Loras chuckled and steered me to the dining table. "But just call me Adelaide, Ada for short. It makes me feel younger." Cold Eyes let out a breath and nodded at me thankfully. Unlike her sister, she still looked guarded. Hmm, Cold Eyes certainly is going to stick to her name.

As one of the twins and their mother busily prepared the table, another led me to a chair and sat me down while she sat at my right side. I sat and sat. Very awkward. I tried to figure out whether the girl staring at me emotionlessly was Cold Eyes or Death Glare. No luck though, I honestly couldn't find a way to tell them apart, especially without their hallmark expressions.

Soon, Ada loaded the table with delicious food and all of us was settled down. I wondered why the twins had to take seats on either sides of me. It made me feel like I was being under two identical FBIs' control. Although the meal started out tensely enough but the food was just so satisfying and Ms. Loras kept chatting amiably. Eventually the twins relaxed too and started bickering with each other and arguing with their mom over some petty school problem.

All felt so… normal. Mortal like. Sort of like I was finally part of something everyone should have experienced. I smiled a little, remembering the first blue birthday cake I ate a few years ago. Percy Jackson could really make people feel better at times. I wondered where he was now, on his "important" task with my Pluto sister and baby face Zhang. Somehow I am certain he wasn't stuffing his face at someone else's family feast like a particular son of Hades.

A loud clatter of silverware dropping onto a plate jolted me back to the Loras' dining room from my thoughts. I looked guiltily around. Ms. Loras and the Miss Loras on my left were staring at me. The other Miss Loras kept her gaze on her plate and picked up her fork. It seems that she dropped her fork on purpose. Probably to catch my attention. Oh god, they must have been _looking_ at me for a long time. Time for "Operation E"-escape.

I stood up suddenly, ignoring the silence and putting on a smile. "Thanks for the meal, Ms Lo-Ada. It was even better than ambrosia and nectar!" I tried to put all the tiny bit of charm I had in my words. Ms Loras smiled happily. I eyed the hallway. "But I am so sorry to say…" I inched back. The twins narrowed their eyes so in union that it was spooky. "Excuse me; I have some important things to do." That was when I bolted towards the dark shadows of the hallway, grabbing my back pack. The girl on my right, also closest to the hallway, shot out of her seat so fast and glared at me so horribly I had no trouble recognizing her as Death Glare. But too late, daughters of Apollo, I was already half in the dark.

Just as I was melting into the shadows I felt a sharp jerk. I looked back in horror. Death Glare was clinging on my backpack with a look of determination. Oh damn.

* * *

**A little short, but once my sister is done with her exams, there will be a longer chapter. How do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! If there are some confusing facts, tell us and we'll explain in the next chapter. **

**-Hazel-**


	4. Chapter 4 June

**Helloooooooooo again! I'm back! Survived the final exams! I was so annoyed to think that when I was fighting my sleepiness trying to finish the test papers Hazel was at home watching soap operas! Anyway, the results are good and I got on with this chapter right away. So here it is: Ta-da! The mysterious third OC finally shows up! Who will he be? Ah, I am _so _excited. **

**Well what are you waiting for? Go on and read!**

**-Amber-**

* * *

Chapter 4: June

I am _really _going to kill Di Angelo. I cursed under my breath as I watched July got sucked into the blackness with Nico, stomach tightening and lurching all of a sudden. They just disappeared in the dark! The damned _dark. _Fear almost overwhelmed me as I stared at the hallway. I knew I would do what July did if I was in her place, too, but now I hoped with all my might she hadn't.

Horrible things happen in the dark, where no light can reach. We were afraid of the dark since who knows when. Now that I consider our being Apollo's kids, I realized it made sense. In the light (sunlight and moonlight both work), we are relatively safe, as we feel the presence of either our father or his twin sister.

"July? Where did she go? And Nico! " Mom was yelling in panic, searching for my disappeared companions. I wanted to reassure her, but I was so freaked out as if I was the one swallowed by the shadows that I couldn't move a muscle.

Just as suddenly as the fear occurred, the knot in my stomach loosened. I let out a breath. Maybe July was out in the sun again. It's curious how sometimes we know how each other are feeling though we aren't in the same place. I guess July was safe now.

I turned to Mom, made up my mind and said: "Mom, calm down, they're all right." She looked at me incredulously. We never told her about that night. Mom was struggling to maintain a comfortable and leisure life for us. With our various school problems caused by our ADHDs and dyslexia, Mom had a heavier load than you can imagine. I didn't want her to worry more. All my life, I tried to protect July from bullying or depressions, trying to make it easier for Mom. I hoped that Mom could always know us as almost-normal kids with just a little more trouble than our peers, instead of as Greek half-bloods that fight monsters all the time to stay alive. But I knew this wasn't working anymore. If we disappear like that or come back home scarred and battered again, Mom would just get suspicious and more anxious. I had to tell her the truth, about us, and about the only man she truly loved.

Mom took it silently. She fell back into her chair and closed her eyes. "Greek gods in America? He, I mean your father, is Apollo? That sounds so ridiculous. I…I can hardly accept that." A crease formed on her forehead as she frowned slightly. I sighed and said: "Trust me. We didn't believe it at first either. But other than being attacked by mythological creatures, how else could we have got hurt?" Mom winced, probably remembering the many lies we fabricated whenever she spotted our wounds. We tried to heal them with the little Apollo magic we could muster on our own before going home, but we weren't that skilled.

"I was starting to think you joined a gang, showing up with so many cuts and scratches so frequently. I should've paid more attention." She laughed softly and opened her eyes again to look into mine. Her eyes were filled with worry, regret and sadness. I could tell she really didn't want to believe the things I said. Who would, after all?

My heart wrenched. I wrapped my arms around her thin shoulders and whispered: "No, Mom. It was my fault. I didn't want you to worry. Anyway, we're tough, even Nico thinks so!"

Mom smiled and ruffled my hair playfully: "Of course you are, you are my little fighters! And since when are you taking handsome boys home? Growing up already?"

I drew back in horror. "What? No! He's not our boyfriend! I mean, he's neither July's boyfriend nor mine!" Mothers. They are always like that.

Mom chuckled and patted my shoulder: "Didn't you say you were going on a task with Nico? Get going then. Actually I was going to invite your band and some other friends over for a party some time or other. Your birthday, you know. I guess the effort will be saved then."

My jaw dropped open. Our 14th birthday. It was only about two weeks away. We hadn't had a birthday party ever since we were 6, when Mom got too busy with her work in the company. I'd almost forgotten. I stuttered: "Oh Mom…I…we…Well, we should be able to come back in time for our birthday."

Mom shook her head and said: "It's Ok, really. Take your time. You shouldn't let an old babbling woman hold you down. But if you do come back early, I'll make sure you get the best party ever. Now go find July and take care of her."

I replied: "Absolutely. You know I will. Taking care of that brat is what I have been doing for forever, even though she doesn't take notice of it."

Back in my room I flung clothes and toiletries into our backpacks and rummaged around for no special reason, having no idea where to find July. Just as I was about to go crazy trying to think of a solution, I heard a familiar voice. "Cold Eyes? Hellooooo there!" I stiffened. Revolving slowing in my spot my gaze stopped on the face of a certain guy with silky black hair that swept a certain pair of midnight black eyes.

I stumbled back in surprise, shouting: " Nico? What the heck? How did you get in my…" Then I realized he was more of a shimmering image than the real annoying escaping wimp.

He sniggered at my reaction and said: "Turn your voice down, girl. This is just an Iris message. I'm not here in person." I could see he was actually in some sort of park. So July did get back into the lovely sunshine. At least I needn't worry about that anymore. Nico's velvety eyes glinted in amusement.

He is actually quite good-looking, I decided. Whoa. What was I thinking? Mom must have befuddled my mind! I wanted to slap myself. I pushed the thought away and glared at him: "Hmm. Somehow I figured that out. Where are you guys anyway? Mom almost flipped out! And what did you just call me? My name is June, not Cold Eyes, if you care to realize the difference."

Nico rolled his eyes and said: "Anyway, come get your sister home, _June._ I have to start my task right away. I've wasted way too much time."

I smirked and shot back: "Oh don't worry, I'll come. Except you won't get rid of us that easily."

Nico started to protest but July pushed him aside and appeared into my sight and smirked too: "This time, I won't let him escape anymore."

Seeing her all fine and unharmed, I was relieved but a bit irritated too. "Yeah make sure of that. But don't just leave like that again. I had to explain everything to Mom, pack our things and wrack my mind trying to think of what to do! You always leave me to deal with the messes you make."

July shrugged carelessly and answered: "Whatever, Ms. I Do Everything. Just hurry, June, we're at Sunset Park." Before I could utter another word, she waved her hand and the image evaporated.

I growled in annoyance, grabbed our keys, cell phones, metrocards and some change. I've never been to any Sun-what Park! Great place to transport to, Nico.

As I pulled on my dark blue Converse, I remembered July was still in her slippers. I snickered as I bagged her red canvas shoes. "Mo-om" I called, " I'm leaving."

"Oh wait, sweetie," Mom hurried over and thrust a bag in to my already full hands. I took a peek in it. A delicious smell wafted out. Mom kissed my forehead and said: "You children didn't even have any of the dessert. There are some brownies in the box and some money too in the bag."

I hugged her, opened the front door and ran down our porch. " Be careful, June! I love you!" Mom waved.

I smiled back her for the last time: "Love you too, Mom."

xxx

For the second time of the day, my supreme talent of getting lost was tested. Once again, it had not failed me. After I got off the subway at Eighth Avenue, I ran straight into a bunch of Asians. Chinese, of course. They were a noisy and cheerful crowd, bustling around with their businesses and chatting with almost everybody. Unfortunately, they weren't so helpful at giving directions. 4 people kindly gave 4 different suggestions to me on how to get to the stupid Sunset Park.

When I passed the same Seven-Eleven for the third time, I gave up. I walked into the store to get myself a drink to sooth my burning throat and to cool off a bit under the air conditioner. As I was paying, I noticed a boy outside the shop stare at me through the glass. As soon as he caught my questioning look, he turned away. _Some weirdo_, I thought. After asking the shop assistant for directions, I stepped out into the hot sun again. He was still leaning on the glass wall, a baseball cap pulled over his eyes. I pretended not to see him and set off towards the way the shop assistant just pointed out.

Having no sense of direction, I should keep my mind on getting to the right place at all times, but I couldn't. I knew someone was stalking me. With the help of some shop window reflections, I recognized the guy from the shop lurking a close distance away from me. What did he want? He doesn't look like a robber or something.

Some time later, I didn't have a clue where I was _again_. But to my relief, my stalker seemed to have given up following me too.

I plopped down onto a rickety old bench and threw the big jumble of our things beside me, too tired to walk any further. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, taking in the hot dry sunshine on my skin. Then, I heard the wood creak and felt somebody sit down. I tensed and my eyes flew open. It was the guy. _That _guy, the one outside the store. My hand crept to my knife hanging by my belt and gripped the handle tightly. Trying to keep July away from monsters, I had developed a seriously heavy trait of mistrust.

"Hey," He said casually, tipping his cap back. I, on the other hand, almost dropped my knife. I stared in confusion. Why did he look so familiar? He seemed to have sandy hair and bright blue eyes, which reminded me of someone I couldn't place. Then he suddenly looked sort of like Nico, black- haired, pale and silly looking. I must be hallucinating. Or he was really somebody to worry about. I gritted my teeth and tore my eyes away from his face. I pulled out my knife and pressed it to his side.

"What," I tried to steady my voice, "was that?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" The guy said quickly, scooting away from my blade. "I can't control it very well yet."

I kept my eyes on his T-shirt and demanded: "You can't control what? And why did you stalk me?"

"Just put down that pointy things of yours first, OK? No need to sound like grumpy head at our first meeting. I just want some information about camp. You should feel lucky to be followed by me, in fact."

"Lucky?" I cried incredulously. What was he talking about? As if he was a superstar that all girls swoon over. Such an insufferable conceited git. However, conceited gits are often not much of a threat. I withdrew my knife I dared a glance at him. Thank goodness, he no longer looked like someone that would haunt me. Looking himself (I hope), he had tousled honey brown hair and eyes that sparkled in the light, whose color I couldn't decide. They seemed to be changing.

"Now that's much better." He let out a breath and leaned back. "I'm Landyn, Landyn Green. And you are…?"

I glared at him. Oh yes, the Loras twins love glaring. "You don't need to know who I am."

Landyn didn't look fazed. He replied casually, sweeping a glance at me, "That's fine. I know you much better than you would like it anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I was getting irritated. The sun was setting. I needed to get to July fast and the conceited know-it-all was talking nonsense again.

"You people just don't _see, _whereas I, and Sherlock, do." Landyn started.

I stared at him. Who was Sherlock again?

He seemed to read my mind: "Sherlock Holmes, as in the popular British TV series. Based on the novel series done by Conan Doyle. It's huge around the world! Can't believe you don't know it. Anyway, I know you have a close sibling who you're looking for right now. You are also from a single parent family, probably your mom, who is probably currently not holding a great job, because she lost her old one some time ago. You play music and hate your school and have ADHD and dyslexia. Anymore?"

That guy is an idiot who has _such _a big mouth. "I know how you know those things about me. I know you are a demigod who can't find your way to camp. I know you probably seem popular at school but actually you hate those people. I know you are most likely have ADHD or dyslexia or both too. Now are you still feeling so great?" I am ready to bet he wasn't expecting that. _Ha_, I thought. He was just making possible guesses by scrutinizing things like my two bags and old shoes that were actually special editions the time we bought them. Did he really think I was stupid enough to fall for the trick and feel impressed? Then he has no idea who he is dealing with.

Landyn fell silent, looking a bit sad. Oh. Had I hurt him? July once said I hurt people sub-consciously all the time (not that _she_ doesn't, though only to a particular someone). I guess that's because I trust few people. I felt a little bad, so I tried to make an apology: "Um…sorry, that was a little mean. I didn't really want it to sound that…"

Before I finished, Landyn cut me off, his face cracking into a grin: "Are you kidding? I was just messing with you. That was the first time anybody wasn't impressed! You're quite a Sherlock yourself! Come on, tell me your name. I promise I'll take you to the place you're looking for. I've lived here all my life."

Jerk! He dared to make me feel sorry _and _interrupt me! I wanted to punch the guts out of him. But I did need help. It would definitely take a century for me to find the place. I gave him one of my iciest stare and said: "June Loras, daughter of Apollo. I'm looking for my sister July and our friend Nico. Now, your promise. But first, explain what you did with your face."

"Allll-riiiight." Landyn sighed. "I am a son of Aphrodite. It's quite obvious, actually, if you care to notice my looks. That hallucination, it is one of my powers."

"Like you have any else." I muttered. _A son of the goddess of Love and Beauty, no surprise there. _

He ignored me and continued: "I can make people see guys that matter a lot to them in me. But you have to look into my eyes, or it won't work."

I was speechless.

"Not that with my handsome looks, I would want to change my appearance." Landyn shrugged smugly, smiling a winner's smile.

I hardly heard that stupid sentence. I was busy thinking about the two faces I saw. Who was that blond guy? I was sure I'd never seen him before. And Nico. I felt my face growing hot a bit. No, it didn't mean anything. Nico is important just because he's leading our first task and he will send us to camp. That _must _be the reason he matters.

"Um, hey, are you blushing?"

I could've smacked the brown haired boy's changing face. "I am NOT blushing. Tell me why you were stalking me. Is it because you think I can lead you to camp? You seem to know a lot about demigods so you might have had a satyr friend. But where is he? Isn't he supposed to take you to camp? "

Landyn nodded, frowning slightly: "Although I would hate to ask somebody with such a blunt sense of fashion, I do need help to get to Camp Half-Blood. My old best friend at school was a satyr. He told me everything but he went away to support some wild life saving activity and forgot to tell me where camp is."

I bit my lip. I wasn't going to camp any sooner, by my expectations, but I didn't think Landyn would accept my excuse anyhow. So I simply said: "Ok, take me to Sunset Park, I'll tell you about camp afterwards."

Landyn bounced up immediately and hoisted one of our backpacks up, starting down the street, "Great! Let's get going then. You'd better catch up, I won't wait for you!" I rolled my eyes and gathered the other things. How in the world did I get myself into this?

* * *

**Yo, folks, how did you like it? I actually had some kind of a block writing the part about Mrs. Loras. I hope I managed it well though! How about Landyn? Do you like him? What do you think about his power? We made it up…**

**Can you guess who that blond guy June saw is? Hint: Rick Riordan described his looks before. The answer will be revealed as our story goes on!**

**As usual, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Amber-**


	5. Chapter 5 July

**So, the fifth chapter. Already! Cheers for our hard work. Cheers for a week without parents too. Yes, we're home alone! That's why we have plenty of time to write fanfic. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Rick Riordan wrote.**

Chapter 5 July

It all happened as if in slow motion. June and I saw Nico dart towards the unlit hallway. Of course he'd tried to run, betting on his little trick. But we were not letting him go without a fight. As he reached the dark, he turned around and I caught a ghost of a smile, which made me almost forget what I was about to do. The little curve on the corners of his mouth was actually cute. _What are you thinking about? Grab him!_ I cursed myself in my head. The second he touched the dark wall, he melted through it, or more precisely, he melted into the shadows. He smiled wider, probably thinking that he'd made it. I leapt and flew towards him. Thinking back on it, I was stupid. Really stupid. Talk about a fish trying to jump onto the shore. But then, my only thought was: _Get him! _And I got him. Grabbing his black backpack, I watched his face change in surprise and horror. _Ha._

My gloat evaporated as soon as the darkness swallowed me. My eyes widened in the hope of catching any light. But all I saw was endless blackness. It was as if the dark had awakened and was grasping at me, dragging me, suffocating me. To describe how I felt exactly would be impossible. You ever had a fever so high that you know you're awake but don't seem to know what you are thinking? That was how my mind was going. My grip on the backpack slackened. _No!_ I heard someone shout. Then long cool fingers closed around one of my wrists and with a violent jerk, I burst into brightness. Blinking and gasping for air, I found myself sprawled on the grass near the shadow of a big oak tree. I realized I was trembling. As the lunatic thumping in my chest quieted down and my breath slowed, I heard faint panting beside me.

"Nico!" I cried and sat up at once. I turned and found Nico lying beside me, his hand still gripping tightly at my wrist. If possible, his face seemed even paler. His eyes opened slowly. At first, his midnight eyes showed confusion, and then suddenly, they were wide and focused. He let go of my wrist immediately and tried to get up. I helped him sit up into a position leaning against the trunk of the oak.

"You alright?" I asked softly and sat next to him, pushing my long hair back.

"Ye-_what the hell were you thinking?_" He yelled at me, eyes flashing. A couple of joggers on the path not far away from where we were sitting threw looks in our direction.

I ignored his question. "Be quiet!" I hissed and glared back at him, "Anyway, what _was_ all that stuff with the shadows? I was…well, it seems to drain you a lot."

He didn't answer and turned his face away stubbornly. Such a kid.

"Not speaking to me? That is so immature, Nico. I used to do that when, let me think," I pretended to try to remember something from far back. "when I was eight years old."

He scowled and finally spoke up, still refusing to look at me. "Yes; it freaks you to death and drains me out. If you want to see my Dad _so _badly, please don't drag me with you next time."

"I didn't know, Nico! I wouldn't do it if I knew the dangers."

"Really?" He said suspiciously, turning back to face me at last.

"Well, we wouldn't even let you leave the table if we knew." I said as-a-matter of-factly.

"Like you can." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Just tell me what it was. And what do you mean by I wanting to see your father?" I asked. But I had an unpleasant guess already.

"What we did just now was called shadow traveling. It means, literally, traveling through shadows. And when I said seeing my father, I meant seeing death." He answered solemnly. His depthless eyes looked into mine, as dark as death.

I gaped at him. His gaze dropped and focused on a spot on the ground between our knees.

"Seriously, Nico? You're son of Hades? That is awesome!" I exclaimed.

He frowned. "Seriously, Death Glare? You really are _new_. Other demigods don't think so."

"But why-"I started.

Suddenly, a square of soft brown thing was stuffed into my mouth. I looked at Nico in surprise. He was eating a square himself. I chewed slowly and then a grin appeared on my face.

"It's the most delicious dark chocolate I've ever eaten! But its color is pretty light, isn't it?"

"It's ambrosia, the food of gods. Here, this is nectar."

"The drink of gods, I assume?" I said teasingly, and accepted the canteen Nico offered me.

"Yeah, smarty pants. They are work as medicine and energy bars for us." He replied. I could see that a little color was returning to his face, not that he had much. I took a sip and smiled wider.

"It tastes like my favorite chocolate milk tea!"

"Mmm. It tends to taste like any food the taker favors most." Nico said, taking a sip himself. "But we can't eat or drink too much of these. You may burn up, literally."

To be honest, I did feel the energy surging into my body. The weakness caused by shadow travel, or to be precise, the shadows, was fading quickly.

"I think we should send your sister a message." Nico said suddenly.

"Oh yeah…_Oh no. _Mom must be freaking out. And June, she must be so…angry." I gulped.

Nico raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He got up to his feet and patted the grass off his jeans. Then he extended a hand to me.

"Get up, Death Glare. We need to find a rainbow."

"A rainbow?" I asked, bewildered. But I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up.

"Yep. You'll see."

xxx

Several minutes later, Nico and I were squatting near a water sprinkler on the grassland. I watched in interest as Nico fished a large gold coin out of his backpack.

"It's a golden drachma. Money the gods use, like they need it for anything." Nico explained. I nodded.

"Watch. It's called an Iris message." Nico said and looked up at me for a second before focusing back on the tiny rainbow we found in the mist. My stomach fluttered. I really wanted to look into that pair of mysterious black eyes a little longer. _Huh? Did you just think like that? What's wrong with you? If you want to see black eyes, just go to China Town!_ I cursed myself for the second time a day, and then set my eyes back on the rainbow.

"O goddess, accept our offering." Nico threw the drachma into the rainbow and instead of falling to the damp dirt, it shimmered and disappeared. "Say your address."

There was a second of silence before I realized that the last sentence was said to me. I cleared my throat and gave our address quickly. For a moment, nothing happened. Then I was looking through the mist at a familiar messy room. It was our room! I mean June and mine. I could see June rummaging around the room, throwing things into her backpack as well as mine.

"Cold Eyes? Helloooooooo there!" Nico called. I had to stifle a laugh as I watched my sister stiffen in surprise and rotate slowly, intending to find the source of Nico's voice. When she finally did, she stumbled and cried: " Nico? What the heck? How did you get in my…" Her voice trialed off and I knew she got the fact that he was only an image. Nico sniggered and explained our situation briefly.

June glared at Nico. She said crossly:" Where are you guys anyway? Mom almost flipped out! And what did you just call me? My name is June, not Cold Eyes, if you care to realize the difference." I winced as I imagined Mom screaming about how I just ran off with a boy I rarely know.

Nico rolled his eyes and told June to get me so that he can start his task. I told her where we were (Sunset Park, after asking some old men playing chess.) and waved my hand at the mist imagine before she can turn into Mom the Second. June disappeared along with our room with a scowl on her face.

"So what do we do now?" I turned back to Nico, only to find him gone already. _Again?_ I cried exasperatedly in my mind and got to my feet. He really needs some whacking in the head. Why is he so desperate about getting rid of us?

"Go to HELL, Nico!" I screamed in frustration. A mother pushing a baby stroller on the little cement pavement beside the grassland threw a look of distaste at me. My eyes fell beside the wheels of the stroller. A set of wet footprints-wet from standing on wet grass. _Gotcha, death boy._ I thought and broke into a impish grin. I ran onto the pavement and followed the footprints. That's when I realized I only had my flip-flops on my feet. Gods, it was hard to run in slippers. _He's still not strong enough to shadow travel. I still can catch him. _I assured myself as I let the footprints lead me and sped towards…the big oak tree we arrived at. The sun was getting lower and the shadow of the tree stretched bigger. I spotted the lean figure of Nico beside the tree. _What does he think he is doing? He's going to get himself killed! Either by shadow traveling or me._

"NICO DI ANGELO! You stop RIGHT THERE!" I yelled as loud as my vocal cords could allow. I ran off the pavement and onto the grass again. But my wet slippersmade it very slippery to run. So I just kicked off the flip-flops and ran bare foot. Nico whirled around in surprise and saw me running towards him. I must've looked funny with my messy hair and bare feet because he laughed and shook his head. Then he put two fingers in his mouth and gave out a loud, piercing whistle. At once, a huge mass of black emerged from the shadow. I almost turned around and ran in the opposite direction at the sight of the giant black monster. It was a lava-red eyed hound in the size of a house. When Nico patted the side of its massive head briefly, the creature bared its teeth, which were at least as long as my arm and deadly pointy. I think it was a supposed to be a friendly gesture, like a smile or something. I forced myself to run faster. I was almost there. After all this, he was _not_ getting away so fast. Nico threw a fleeting glance at me and turned to the giant dog quickly. He patted the side of its stomach and it got down, probably waiting for Nico to mount. But I wasn't going to let him. Only ten feet…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I ran into Nico, whose one leg was almost up the dogs back. His back hit the tree trunk and I had my dagger under his chin in an instant. Again.

_Grrrrrr. _Something growled lowly behind me. Suddenly, my legs were weak.

I felt hot wet breaths on my head and back. That damned giant hound.

"She's on my command." Nico said calmly.

"You wouldn't." I said menacing through gritted teeth.

"_You _wouldn't." He replied. "Put down your knife, July. Why do you want to kill me so much?"

"Why do you want to get away from us so badly?" I shot back.

"I told you! I'm a loner. I don't need companions! And I attract too many monsters!" He said stubbornly, looking sideways.

"And I told_ you_! That is a stupid answer, not a real one!"

"Why can't a stupid answer be the real answer?" He argued. _Oh gods, he argues almost as good as June and I. And we are twins!_ I thought.

"Please, July. The task is really dangerous. Don't make it harder." He said with the teeniest hint of pleading. I knew there was something else besides the danger of the task.

"We don't want to make it harder, Nico. We want to help. And no one _really _likes being alone." I said softly. In the background, the dog whimpered. Nico said nothing. I waited, staring at his face. Under his wind swept black hair, there was a slight crease between his eyebrows. Beneath, his eyes were looking out at the setting sun. They didn't seem black anymore, but dark golden. I looked away and stepped back, letting my dagger fall to the ground. Then I plopped down by the trunk and hugged my knees.

"You win. Just go." I said. I felt angry, frustrated but sad too. For another period of silence, I felt Nico sit down next to me.

"I'm sorry." Nico said quietly. "Just…just try to understand, ok? It's hard for me too."

"Hard to do what?" I snapped. "Make new friends? I'm not forgiving you until you give me an answer."

Nico sighed. After a second, he said: "Well, maybe. I never had many friends, except Percy and his lot. Other demigods think my powers are freaky. Terrifying, probably."

I thought about the shadow travel that nearly scared me to death, but I didn't speak.

"They are afraid of my Dad too." He continued. "I mean, who likes gods who wear robes woven out of miserable souls?"

I was just about to ask about the robes when the house-sized dog whimpered again. I jumped.

"Uh, does your dog want something?" I said nervously. If the dog was hungry, I would probably look like a very delicious dog biscuit to it.

"Oh I haven't introduced you yet. Come here, Mrs. O'Leary!" Nico called.

I made a very un-brave whimper as the huge monster bounded forward. According to Nico, she (yes, the dog is a "she") is a hellhound, obviously. It used to belong to Daedalus (did I hear right? The creater of the Labyrinth?). But after he passed, Percy was asked to take care of her. Nico gets help from Mrs. O'Leary all the time. After Nico finished explaining, there was some more silence.

"June should be here long ago." Nico said, trying to break the ice. I noticed that he got our names right.

I nodded and replied:" Yeah. She's most likely to be lost again."

"Say, you're really going to leave without us? You think June would let you when she gets here? Maybe you should get going now." I said. But in my mind, I was like: _Change your mind. Change your mind. Change your mind!_ I didn't know why June and I wanted to go on the task with Nico so badly. We just did. Perhaps it's because we needed to know that there are others who are like us, fighting monsters everyday. Perhaps we didn't want to lose our new demigod friend so fast. Perhaps we wanted to have real adventure.

Nico just patted Mrs. O'Leary's nose. I waited.

"…You know, maybe I should give you two a chance." Nico said slowly. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth but he cut me off.

"Just to prove you're not burdens. But if it turns out you are, you will be going home." Nico said sternly.

"Oh thank you, Nico!" I cried, grabbing his sleeves. "I promise we'll be helpful."

Nico gave me a small smile. Just at that moment, we heard a familiar shout.

"July! Nico!" It was my twin sister. I stood up quickly, Nico following suit.

"June!" I waved at her. She smiled back weakly, looking very tired and somehow annoyed. Then I noticed she wasn't alone. A brown-haired boy was running besides her.

**So how do you think? It didn't turn out to be my favorite chapter. *shrugs* A lot of talking, I know. But don't give up on us! There is so much more to come. Pleas Review!**

**-Hazel-**


	6. Chapter 6 Landyn

**I have to say here, thanks to Dndchk, for her sincere support and faith in us. You helped us get along with this story and even introduced it to many of the readers of your fabulous fanfic They Call Me Ebony. If it wasn't for you, we would have probably given up long ago. May the gods offer you a place in Camp Half-blood for your service!**

**And here's the latest on the Loras twins show, newbie Landyn gets his pov and let's see how he's going to react to two rejecting Apollo girls and a Goth Hades boy! **

**-Amber**

Chapter 6 Landyn

Wow. That's a girl you rarely bump into on streets. I know a demigod when I see one. Their thoughts are remarkably different from mortals. Go figure.

She's pretty, powerful (that knife!) _and _quite damned smart. I was pretty busted when June-the-cold-mean-demigod didn't buy my Sherlock act. It'd worked on almost everyone I had tried it on. But, I succeeded in the end anyway. I'm on my way to Camp Halfblood! Just as Rusty had wanted me to.

Rusty was my best friend ever since he almost got me a heart attack by showing me his furry hind legs. I didn't bother to talk to him until he pulled me into the world of mythology, thinking he was just another dork who wanted to get into the "in" crowd. I still remember that day when he dragged me away from a bunch of cheerleaders at lunch and told me I was a son of some Greek goddess of Love. It was so obvious with my good looks and ability to understand people's expressions absurdly well that he could practically smell it out, he said.

So, June wanted to go to Sunset Park. I've never seen anyone even close to Ancient Greek there and this comes from someone who spent his whole life in this neighborhood and a whole six months peeling his eyes for demigods since his protector decided to dump him. But that was the deal so I lead her there.

Once we got in the park, June swept a glance around and swiftly took lead, in search of her sister. I tagged not far back, keeping my eyes on her cascade of long cornsilk hair. I wondered what she saw in my face when I accidentally let out my freaking power on her. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Most likely not me.

I noticed I was able make people confused (or scared, now I think of it) when I was of strong emotions since I was really young. Never had I thought it was because whenever someone looks into my eyes at a wrong time he/she sees the guys who matters to him/her most. I hate my power. The reason is obvious. Who would like it when someone is speechless at you not because of who you are but who you _make_ him or she see?

I wear my baseball cap or sunglasses all the time, to cover my eyes, in case that I can't control my power. Most people assume I was just trying to look cool.

I was so wrapped up in thoughts that I was having hallucinations. Or I thought.

"July! Nico!" June shouted, breaking into a sprint towards a huge oak.

I ran after her, eyes darting between the blond haired ice-blue eyed girl in front of me running and the blond haired ice-blue eyed girl in front of me sitting under the tree. Double June! I slapped myself mentally. No, they're twins! June's sister July happens to be a genetic copy of her. Also, a boy with a silver skull ring patting a huge monstrous dog sat by the oak, eyeing me wearily. Oh, this is just getting better and better.

When June finally stopped in front of her sister, they exchanged looks, making a silent conservation:

-_Who's that?_

_-**What's** that?_

_-He's just a stupid nobody._

_-And that's just a friendly hellhound._

Like I said, I read people's mind pretty well.

June threw one of the bags to July, crossing her arms. The latter pulled out a pair of red Converses from it and put them on quickly, muttering: "Thanks."

"Oh yeah, thank me now. I thank _you_ too, for wearing the limbs right off me." June finally said, eyebrows furrowing.

The one with the red shoes on straightened up and crossed her arms too, shooting back: "I had no choice, did I? What I did was the only way to catch Nico!" The boy besides her, Nico I think, shifted uncomfortably but remained silent.

Now that both the girls were standing and holding the exact postures, I found it hard to tell them apart. Thankfully, their shoes are distinguishable. June's Converses are dark blue instead.

"You could have at least called back! Or go to a more specific place easier for me to find!" June shouted. People were starting to look around at us curiously. I had a feeling that wasn't the first time they had done since July and Nico got here. I considered breaking the fight.

"Uh, you shouldn't call actually. It attracts monsters." I tried helpfully.

"Thank you, whoever you are." The girl in red shoes said.

"Shut up, Landyn Green." The girl in blue shoes said.

Ok, so that didn't go so well. Besides, I had no intention of involving myself into an argument of two very scary demigods. And look at their friend Nico-he was just idling around, probably thinking how to avoid attack. It seems that the whole event was started by him.

July shouted right back: "Oh, but I did! The Iris Message, don't you remember? And Nico happened to have tried to escape again! I thought you would know."

June bit her lip and replied angrily: "Of course I knew, but did you have any idea how hard it was to break it out to Mom? She said she had thought we joined the gangs because of our scars!"

"I-I know. You know I know." July dropped her volume a little, sounding hurt.

"Yeah right. Of course." June turned away, her voice quavering by the teeniest bit.

"Come on, June. I know you know I know."

"No, you don't."

"_June, _you know I know you know I know!"

I couldn't stop myself any longer. I burst into laughter, saying: "What was all that about 'I know' 'you know'? I can't believe you can wrap your mind around it! Some brilliant logic!"

The Loras twins turned around and stared at me at the same time. Nico faked a cough, looking away.

Finally, June sighed and gave her sister a light swipe on the head with a small smile: "Yes, July, I do know. Now you're happy?"

"Sort of. You still haven't told me who that guy is yet." July replied, somewhat in satisfaction.

The dark boy who was silent all this time finally spoke up (probably sensing it's safe now, that sneak): "Don't tell me he's coming. Please don't tell me I have to drag three newbies along now."

"Coming?" Now I was confused. I thought June was going to take me to Camp. "Where exactly are you going? What about camp?" I demanded.

Everyone turned to look at June. June pulled out a hair band and started to tie her hair into a ponytail, slowly. July tapped her foot impatiently and tried to catch her sister's eye. Nico gripped the pure black sword hanging by his side. I didn't notice the sword until then. It looked wickedly cool. Oops, my ADHD again. I turned my attention back to June again, giving her my most hurt and disapproving look.

Finally, she couldn't find anything to do with her hair anymore. She threw another hair band to July and sighed: "Landyn, I can't take you to camp. I've never been there myself and we're going on a quest with Nico. Nico can tell you how to find camp and you'll have to go yourself."

I stared at her.

"So your name is Landyn! New demigod, huh? Who's your godly parent?" July swept her hair up within a few seconds and asked brightly, taking her back pack from June. Nico let out a breath and started to collect his things littering the ground. Obviously, they thought the matter was settled. Obviously, they didn't know a thing about me.

"Hold on a sec there. So you are just going to dump me too? Like my lovely satyr friend?"

June rolled her eyes, "He was on a project for the environment and forgot to tell you where camp is. You said it yourself! He didn't _dump _you. And I said I would _tell _you about camp, not that I would escort you there." She snatched her bag from my hands.

"Nico, tell him about camp. Hurry or it'll be too dark to move on."

Nico patted my arm sympathetically. "Sorry for that, but they're the Loras twins."

The twins glared at him simultaneously.

He cleared his throat and continued: "Ok, um, the camp. Camp Half Blood is behind Half-Blood Hill, Long Island. Look for the "Pick you own strawberries" sign. You'd better start going then. Who's your parent? If he or she isn't too major, you'll be safe enough."

"Oh yeah, I'll be absolutely safe, as I'm only a petty son of Aphrodite." I said, trying to look as if I couldn't care less. "Since you guys can hardly wait to get rid of me, I'll be on my way soon, _all by myself_. Sorry for the trouble, June, and you're welcome for my help."

The twins looked at each other again.

_Yes, fish on the hook! _I thought, unable to not feel astonished by my subtle hoaxing skills once again.

"All right, then, Landyn. See you some time later! Thank you for your directions! " June replied, smiling sweetly. Her pale blue eyes sparkled evilly in the fading sunlight. The trio checked their belongings for the last time and took off without another look back at me.

"Come along," Nico called out. I perked up. "Mrs. O'Leary!" He finished. The sleeping hellhound woke up and bounded after him. Oh.

Curse you, June, for your annoying merciless heart. I stayed frozen where I was for a second. No, I won't go to camp alone. They said they were going on a quest. That sounds so cool and exciting. Being a son of Aphrodite, I bet everyone thinks I'm just a snob who cares about his clothes way too much and have absolutely nothing else in me. Humph, that is _so _not going to happen. I'll show them pretty boys can also be powerful.

As much as I didn't want to be a stalker twice in a day, I began to follow June again. Knowing that I haven't brought anything with me and haven't told Dad where I was going, I have to admit this wasn't my best plan. But those problems can be easily solved while being stuck as a stereotype Aphrodite guy can't. The trio walked out of the park and into the street. We were so close to my home that I considered giving up and just going back to Dad, forgetting all what happened. Just kidding. I told Mr. Stevens at the newspaper stall to tell Dad I went to Camp and kept on following the twin blond ponytails not far away. After a command from Nico, Mrs. O'Leary or something barked loudly and bounded straight towards a shady tree. Before I could react, he-I mean she-vanished. Ooo-kay, so the hellhound can melt into pavement trees...Recovering from my shock, I caught up a little with my targets. I could see them talking among themselves, too serious to notice me. Good. I had no idea what their quest was about and I had no intention of staying that way. I snuck quietly closer and put on my baseball cap on again.

"You really are going to let us go on your quest? I can't believe it!" One girl said. I looked down and checked her shoes. Blue. June it was, then.

Nico ran his hand through his messy black hair and sighed: "One more time and I will make sure you guys never get a glimpse of me anymore. I decided to give it a shot, Ok? You seemed pretty capable of taking care of yourselves."

The other girl beamed, saying: "Of course we are."

June didn't speak. I caught her reflection in a car review mirror. I ducked quickly but luckily she didn't see _my _reflection. She looked brooding and weary. Her face voiced something only I could see: _more monsters on the trail, more danger in store and more work for me to keep my sister safe._

My heart ached for her. I know what it felt to worry about a sibling. I can't help standing up for my younger step-brother whenever he is bullied at primary school. Kevin's, more or less, just a normal 8-year-old mortal kid, with all the problems a typical kid can have. Kevin thanked me naturally, but he never thought very much of it. I can't stand the thought of him getting hurt. I don't want him to know how I feel though, it makes him feel guilty. June must have had a really hard time protecting July and pretending not to at the same time.

But at the same time, her azure eyes shone with determination and eagerness for adventure, identical with July's. I smiled to myself.

"So what's your quest anyway? Where are we supposed to go?" June asked.

Nico's face clouded over a little. "Things are not going well in the world. The second great prophecy is coming true."

The girls looked lost. I don't blame them though; I didn't understand a thing myself.

"You haven't heard-? Right, you haven't. I'll tell you about the prophecy some time later. Anyway, to be brief, Gaea, the mother of the earth, is rising and her kids the giants are planning to trample our parents in revenge of us casting her other kids the titans into Tartarus and take over the world. Get it?"

The twins nodded slowly. I shook my head a few feet behind.

Nico continued: "About 8 months ago, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon that defeated the titan leader and the, um, leader of Camp Half-blood disappeared. Everyone at Camp was totally in panic but then Jason, the son of Zeus showed up. He went on a quest to rescue Hera with two other demigods and returned in success. He's also the one who told every one there's actually-I can't believe I'm telling you this-not only one camp for demigods. One Greek and one Roman. The two camps have been kept apart by the gods for centuries."

"Why? How come there are two camps and why are they separated?" July interrupted.

"I was getting to that." Nico said, "The gods can take forms of both Roman and Greek versions. The kids they have in these two different forms tend to fight each other. It's animosity that runs between siblings for thousands of years. The conflicts got so big that the gods had to swear an oath and make sure the two camps never acknowledge each other's existence."

"Wow." June muttered softly. "And their parents are technically the same."

Maybe this was huger than I'd expected. I did hear something about a hero called Percy vanished from Rusty but I never thought the situation was so serious.

Nico steered the girls to a crossroads and kept on: "It turns out that Percy and Jason was switched by Hera as a peace offering and a chance to bridge the two camps. Camp Half-blood is now building a warship in preparation of the giants' war. The Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, on the other hand, well, just say they'd just sent the mysterious new comer on a quest to Canada and will be shocked to learn that a warship is going to arrive within a few days."

He looked around as if checking for any eavesdroppers. I hid behind a large beefy woman. He continued: "I should not tell you this, but I'm traveling back and forth between the camps, acting like a loner to Camp Jupiter. I tell Camp Half-blood about the situation there."

"Humph." July cut in: "A spy?"

"No!" Nico cried exasperatedly: "It's just that I don't want to provoke the Romans! They know nothing about us yet!

Plus, I'm a son of Hades. I don't blend in either camp very well."

"Your father is Hades?"June exclaimed, "I should've guessed, with all your…whatever, everything!"

"He sure is."July nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Nico demanded.

"Ok, ok. We're sorry." June said. "So that's your quest? Are we going to the Roman camp with you?"

"No, I need to find the Doors of Death." Nico shook his head and held up a hand. I was too busy trying to hear him over the traffic to see what was coming.

"What's that?" The twins asked together.

A yellow car stopped in front of my targets. Nico opened the doors and slid into front seat. "Come on in. I'll tell you in the car. We'll go to Fort Tryon Park, Heather Garden. Let's pay a visit to my loving step-mother."

Taxi. Never saw that coming.

"Wait!" I called out and started to squeeze past the large woman I used as a cover. July was already in the car. June looked back, looking confused. She apparently didn't see me because she turned and started to get in the car. Among all the people who ignore me, why does it have to be her that can't even _see _me? And she's a daughter of the _Archer; _she supposed to have clairvoyance or something!

I knocked my way through the crowd to the car and grabbed the door just as June was going to slam it shut, barely escaping smashing my fingers into mush.

"Wha-?_ Landyn?" _June cried in disbelief, staring at me dumbfounded.

"H-hi." I managed, panting hard.

Nico frowned from the front: "What are you doing here? I thought I told you where Camp Half-blood is."

I got into the car next to June quickly and shut the door. "You'd better get going, Nico. Never let a cab park by the road for too long."

"No! I'm not taking you too!" Nico cried.

"Were you stalking me again, Green?" June growled furiously.

Cars were starting to line up behind the cab and honking. The driver grunted impatiently. Nico gritted his teeth and told the driver to drive to that Fort-whatever Garden. The taxi pulled away.

"Would you mind telling us what do you think you're doing?" July called over her sister to me.

"First," June stopped me.

I looked at her.

She drove a fist into my stomach punching the lights out of me.

"Let me show you what I do to stalkers."

**Aaaand that's a wrap…for now! Oh gods know what a hard time I had with all those explanations. I hope I got it all right, explicit but not un-Nico style. So, Landyn. He's a character that differs from Nico by large. Hmm, want to see all the great things you get when you put a pretty boy, a death boy and two mean-sunny girls together? Keep posted for Chapter 7!**

**Dear me, I'm starting to sound like an advertiser. **

**Anyway, until next time…**

**-Amber**


	7. Chapter 7 Nico

**So sorry for the wait! I was trying to do my vacation homework as fast as I could. Anyway, this chapter is a long one. It took me forever to finish it. I had to do some research. Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nico and the whole Greek mythological world. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

**-Hazel-**

* * *

Chapter 7 Nico:

_Why? Why does all of this happen to me? _I thought to myself. There I was, on my way to meet my "loving" stepmother. Nothing's wrong with that part. The wrong part is: three teenagers were sitting in the back of the taxi. I could see two identical blue eyes from the review mirror up front. From time to time they'd meet my eyes, and I'd glare at them.

_Why is he coming along?_ I demanded them silently. The "he" meant the guy whom I can't see in the mirror. The guy I don't even know. What was his name again? Landon? Logan?

_Don't blame me! I don't know him either! _One pair of eyes said "innocently". Or maybe they just said: _What do you mean?_ Okay that's July.

_Don't look at me! I don't want him either._ June's eyes said, looking annoyed. I sighed and set my eyes to the front. The silence in the taxi was awkward.

"Hey, what are you kids going to do at a garden so late? It's past afternoon tea time." The cabbie said jokingly. My face darkened. It wasn't supposed to be late when I get to the garden. But no, I'm not going to a tea party. At least I hope not. I could've gotten to the garden before noon if I haven't met the Loras twins.

"Um…we're meeting someone there." I answered briefly.

"Who?" The stranger boy at the back asked. The boy shifted and I could finally get a glimpse of him in the review mirror…but it wasn't him. The face I saw was strikingly familiar. But the pair of blue eyes in the middle widened and before I could get a good look at him, he was shoved aside quickly.

"Why did you do that?" The boy cried in surprise.

"You were doing _it _again! Just look at his face! And you're welcome unless you did it on purpose!" A Loras snapped. Guess it was June, since July acted as if she was just as bewildered with the guy as me. I had no idea what they were talking about, and according to the blue eyes on the left, neither did July.

"Oh…oh! I'm sorry." The boy dropped his voice drastically. After a long period of silence, July coughed and said: "Um, Nico? You said you would tell us about the Doors of Death. What is it? Why are you looking for it?" So I told them briefly about it and that it is forced open, which is the reason why the monsters don't stay dead for long anymore. I also explained that if I could find the Doors before the seven heroes from the prophecy, who are still undetermined, start their great quest, it would speed them up greatly. When I looked back, I found the three them mildly surprised. This time, the new boy avoided looking at me carefully.

"Um, you're talking about some book or game? Sounds…interesting." The cabbie said in total confusion. I simply nodded.

Aside from the occasional whispers between the girls, the rest of the trip was peaceful. By the time the taxi finally stopped by a great fancy gate, the sun was almost completely gone.

"Here you are, Fort Tryon Park." The cabbie gave me a toothy smile. I handed him some cash and got out of the car. The others are all already out, looking around.

"We're here! I've heard that the Heather Garden in here is just beautiful…oh, and all the historic architecture!" One of the twins said, looking like an excited tourist. July, I assumed. I checked her shoes. Bingo! Red shoes. I finally got it right! Maybe she and Annabeth should meet sometime; Annabeth loves it here. I was feeling pretty pleased with myself when June shoved me and said: "Hey, what are you thinking about? You're grinning stupidly."

Was I? Oops, but, believe it or not, this was the first time I've actually been with twins. Just leave it to Cold Eyes to make me feel humiliated. I rearranged my face into an apathetic expression and replied quickly: "Nothing. Let's go then, I don't know where Persephone is exactly."

"Persephone. The queen of Underworld. Your stepmom? You're a freaking son of Hades!" The stalker boy cried, jabbing his finger at my arm.

"Leave out the 'freaking', London. Or you'll know how freaking I really am." I growled, starting towards the park.

"My name is Landyn, not London." The son of Aphrodite protested.

"Whatever."

The other three followed me quickly, June glaring at Landyn: "You didn't know? I thought you heard everything when you were trailing, oh sorry, _stalking_ us."

"I did, actually. I just wanted to express my surprise since I didn't get to do it then."

The two kept bickering, with July joining not after long. I ignored them and walked deeper into the park, looking for suitable place. In the twilight, I could still see a number of citizens wandering around, enjoying the blooming pink and purple flowers and the summery bushy trees. A sweet scent of heather floated in the air. I knew Persephone spends her springs and summers when she can escape the Underworld with her mother traveling around and visiting a lot of gardens. The heather garden in Fort Tryon Park was indeed a good choice. She would love the heather flowers here. I'd over heard her speaking with Demeter in the winter, planning this visit.

After a while I found a large dark space with not that much people around. I whistled as loudly as I could and seconds later, my hellhound (Ok, she's actually Percy's) came bounding out of the shadows. I needed her to help me find Persephone-the park was not a small place. As I patted Mrs. O'Leary, the others finally caught up.

"Why did you have to go so fast? We almost lost you!" Landyn cried, wiping his forehead.

"We're on the same team now! You don't abandon teammates like that!" The twins yelled together.

I shrugged: "I'd love it if you guys got lost. You weren't supposed to come in the first place."

With much grumbling from my "teammates", we set off to find my stepmother at the lead of Mrs. O'Leary.

Following Mrs. O'Leary, we plunged deeper and deeper into the park. The sun had set completely and the twins drew considerably closer to each other and me, even though the streetlights were on. So the daughters of Apollo are afraid of the dark, no surprise there, I smirked to myself.

Finally the dog halted behind a huge bush of heather and barked, wagging her tail happily. I gave her a hug and sent her back away to do whatever she wants. Mrs. O'Leary returned me a sloppy kiss and ran off.

"So here it goes." I said under my breath. I looked around at the three people around me and they nodded nervously back. Then I made my way around the heather bush to the other side. Someone gasped behind me. To be honest, what I saw did not surprise me at all: in the middle of several blooming heather bushes, there was a beautiful royal style round table with all the most delicious food you can think of. And around the table sat two young ladies and a slightly elder one.

"Mother, you saw that seed Hades gave me didn't you? It was glowing in rainbow colors and I can smell the sweet fragrance even before it is planted." One of the younger women with lustrous black hair and warm brown eyes was saying loudly to the elder lady, who had similar features. Persephone and Demeter. I was glad it was summer. You would not like to meet the goddess of springtime in the winter when she turns into a bleached mourner.

"Yes, yes. Hades gifts are always so great. Whatever. Why didn't you prepare corn soup? Great crops, corns are. Full of nutriments." The elder lady said dismissively.

"A seed? Well, I just created a new kind of seeds myself. You know, I give flower seeds to mortals as gifts from time to time. See the heather bushes? They are grown from my seeds." The young woman with auburn hair said. The sweet scent of roses wafted to us when she talked.

"Of course, you're the flower goddess, Flora. What else do you do? By the way, most of your flowers bloom in _my_ presence." Persephone said carelessly.

"If you say your seed is so great, say Persephone, could you let me admire it?" Flora smiled, but her eyes were flashing.

Persephone smiled back sweetly. "Why of course. But it is in a golden box in my bedroom now. Maybe, if convenient, you can join us for brunch tomorrow and I will bring it for you to see."

"Oh I'd _love_ to-"

I chose this moment to interrupt while the three demigods behind me were still listening to the two goddesses' argument with great interest. Me? I hear this kind of play every time I visit the underworld, the dinner parties too.

"A-hem. My Ladies?" I said loudly. All three goddesses turned around.

"Nico." Persephone and her mother, Demeter said together in distaste. "And a bunch of new faces." Demeter added before returning to her whole-wheat French toast.

"Oh so this is the cute son of Hades everyone has been talking about!" Goddess Flora exclaimed in delight, ignoring the others. Flowers popped out by her feet. I nodded politely._ Since when has everyone been talking about me?_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your party, but I want to ask you something." I said directly to Persephone. She and Demeter exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"Fine, little boy. As long as Zeus doesn't notice." She stood up from the table and told her guests to go on eating. Then she walked towards us. I heard shuffling sounds behind me so it seemed that my three companions were backing away. So brave.

"Won't you like to go somewhere more private? I'm guessing you're asking about something secretive." Persephone asked meaningfully. So we went behind the bushes again.

"I haven't introduced you to my new…friends." I started, mentioning the three of them to come forward.

"Yes, yes. Nice to meet you all." Persephone said impatiently. "What did you want to ask me? Hurry up. I don't have all day."

"Only all eternity." I muttered.

"What was that, young man? Don't forget you're who you're talking to." Persephone warned.

"Yes, _stepmom_. Anyway, I, uh we, want to ask you about the Doors of Death. Do you know where I-we can find it?"

"Wow. That's a big thing to ask about, isn't it? Actually I do know something about it. I've lived in the underworld and stayed with the Lord of Death for so long, haven't I? I see and hear things." Persephone said in a mysterious tone.

_This_ _couldn't be good._ I thought. But the twins and Landyn exchanged excited looks.

"That's great. So can you tell us about it?" June asked. Persephone finally turned her attention to the three new demigods.

"Twin daughters of Apollo. How adorable! And…oh! This is a gorgeous one!" Persephone beamed at Landyn and batted her eyelashes. "What don't you look up and let me see the color of your eyes? Hmm…_oh_! Don't worry, handsome. Your little trick won't affect gods and goddesses."

"Really? I didn't know." Landyn looked up obediently.

"Multi-colored eyes. Typical Aphrodite and very attractive." Persephone said delightfully. Great. My stepmom is taking a liking to my new companion.

"Um, the Doors of Death?" I reminded.

"Oh right." Persephone rolled her eyes again. I know. I am the most annoying stepchild in the world. "…you know the saying: There is no such thing as a free lunch?"

I'd seen that coming. "Yes. What do you want me to do?" I growled.

She laughed as if enjoying my anger. "Well, you see, I got a precious seed from your father…"

"And you want to show it off to Flora but you lost it." I said. Her eyes flashed dangerously as if to say: _Don't you smart your stepmother who happens to be a goddess!_

"Sort of. But I didn't _lose_ it. I just left it in Camellia's Floral Bridal Shop" Persephone kept her composure and said calmly. "…Camellia is a flower nymph." She added, seeing the confused looks on our faces.

"Anyway, I can't get it myself because Hades is expecting me tonight and he can't know I've lost it. I've told him I lent it to my mother. So here's what you're going to do: Get it to me before tomorrow morning. Simple, right? You got lucky this time, wimp."

"Right-o." I replied without enthusiasm. She just loves ordering me around. "Let's go." I told my companions.

"Um…goodbye Lady Per-" they started to say.

"Oh wait. The shop is just on the other side of the park. And the park closes in an hour. Beware of monsters at night!" Persephone smiled warmly at the twins and then added to Landyn: "If your ghost ends up at my husband's place, I can make you my personal servant, wouldn't that be nice?"

"He'll be careful, thank you very much." I said flatly. Landyn gulped. "Now, let's _go_."

"Wait, wait, wait! Um, can I ask you a question, Lady Persephone?" July asked suddenly. June shot her a warning look.

"Yes, girl?" Persephone raised her eyebrows.

"Do you and um, Lady Flora hate each other?"

My jaw dropped open. _What on earth does she think she is doing?_ But to our surprise, Persephone laughed lightly.

"Oh no. Of course not. We're like sisters! But don't you and your twin fight all the time? Now I must return to my dinner party. Good luck, young ones!" And with that, she disappeared in a shower of flowers. I turned and started to walk. From the sounds behind me, I knew my three companions were following closely.

After a moment, July said: "You really hate her."

"_She_ really hates _me_!" I protested. "Let's just get to the shop and find the seed. There's not much time left and the park is pretty big." Then I realized I didn't know the way to Camellia's Floral Bridal shop and it was already getting dark. Wonderful.

"Maybe we should get a tour guide." Landyn suggested, like he could read my mind.

"Actually, I read faces, not minds." Landyn said to me. I turned to look at him in surprise. This time, he looked back at me. Honey brown hair and eyes whose color I couldn't decide. Right, an Aphrodite kid. But what about the face I saw in the cab? Wind swept black hair and sea green eyes…like Percy. No…no, I also remember seeing shoulder-length black hair and chalk white skin…like Hades.

June coughed and said warningly: "Landyn are you using that power again? Nico looks funny."

I blinked and said: "What? What power?"

"Yeah, what power?" July echoed. I guess her twin didn't tell her either.

"I…no. At least I don't think so." Landyn said nervously. "What colors are my eyes?"

I stared. "Blue. No, they're hazel now…uh, black! The color changes. What am I suppose to see?"

"You're seeing fine. See, June? I can control it." Landyn said proudly.

"Now can you please tell us what's going on?" July asked Landyn but glared at her sister. So as we made our way to a service booth (to get a tour guide) Landyn told us about his strange Aphrodite power. Apparently, he can make people see the men who mean a lot to them. Of course, only _men_. Landyn turning into a girl sounds weird.

"Wow, that's impressive!" July said eyes wide.

"Uh-huh." I agreed. Then I turned to the service lady at the booth. "Can I have a tour guide please?" The lady nodded absentmindedly and handed me a thin brochure. She had a dreamy smile on her face which is covered with make-up at least an inch thick. She kept eyeing Landyn and threw cold looks at the twins, who were still having a conversation with Mr. Gorgeous. I sighed. _They should be _anywhere_ else but being here with me, _I thought again. Just at that moment, I felt the hair on my neck stand up.

"Get down!" I yelled and dove to the side as a huge shadow flew passed and disappeared into the bushes. Then everything was in chaos. The service lady screamed shrilly and ran towards the lake behind her, all posture forgotten. I wondered what she saw. But it was definitely terrifying enough for her to jump into the water. I scrambled up quickly, drew out my sword and looked around for the thing that had attacked us. Not far from me, the twins and Landyn were getting up to their feet. Besides from being shaken up, they looked fine.

"What was that?" June said in a shaky voice.

Landyn squinted in the dark and shook his head. "Dunno." He whispered. The twins looked at each other nervously. We gathered together and formed a circle, with our backs to each other. The others got out their weapons too: Identical golden bows for the twins and a typical celestial sword for Landyn.

"You think she'll be ok?" July said finally. "I mean, the service lady."

June turned to stare at her. "Of course. Never seen a person swim so fast in my life. But what you should be worried about is_ us_." July nodded. Suddenly, she tensed. We all looked in her direction, gripping our weapons. Slowly, a shadowed figure emerged out of a tall bush. When it stepped into the light, we all gasped. It was a beautiful lady, with the elegance of a queen. She wore a long black dress, the kind that had many folds and fell right to the ground.

"Greetings, children." The women said smiling. "Please forgive me if I had frightened you. I'm Lamia, Lamia from Aunt L's Food Bar." _Lamia?_ Where had I heard that name before? Aunt L's? That reminded me of something I can't name too. Then I realized that instead of eyes, she only had closed sunken eyelids. None of us talked.

"Oh, don't be so afraid. I just want to invite you to have dinner with me! You children look famished." She assured us.

"Uh, thanks. But we don't really have the time." I said politely. Persephone had said _there is no such thing as a free lunch_, hadn't she? For once, I agree with her. The situation was getting more and more familiar. Was it from a story I've read? Yet obviously, my friends were getting a little too hungry.

"We don't?" Landyn said. "But we haven't eaten for ages!" The twins nodded.

"It's past dinner time. I'm starving." July stated, looking at me hopefully.

"Yes. Children who are growing need food." Aunt Lamia said. "You four will definitely make delicious food." Just when I was deciding whether my bad feeling was actually nothing, I noticed something. _We will _make_ delicious food? _That doesn't sound right…Lamia…Blind…_Queen Lamia!_

"No. You're a Drakaina!" I said and held up my sword. Now it made sense. This was almost an exact copy of Percy's encounter with Medusa! I had laughed at him when he told me about it but now I almost fell for the trick myself.

"What?" June asked with a confused look on her face. The others all looked at me questioningly.

"Half woman half serpent. She has a serpent's tail under her dress." I said, eyeing her long dress.

"You know that it's impolite to look under a woman's dress, don't you?" Queen Lamia's voice was deadly calm. Suddenly, a streak of light flew past me and caught Lamia's dress. With a loud ripping sound, the dress tore open and lit up in flames. I turned in amazement to see July holding her bow in position.

"ARGHH! You dare shoot a fire-tip arrow at me? Foolish Apollo girl! How about I make you my appetizer?" Lamia screeched and tossed her flaming dress away. Just as I suspected, waist down, her lower body was a scaly green serpent's tail. Landyn stumbled in surprise.

"Scatter!" I yelled as the angry half woman half serpent leapt at us. The four of us ran in four diverse directions.

"You can't hide from me! I have the hearing of a dog." The drakaina hissed. "Did you know why I am blind?" She said in a crazy voice. "Hera is to blame! She killed my children! I keep seeing their little dead bodies before my eyes. Digging out my eyes is the only way to subside the pain." Even though she wants to kill us, I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. I crouched behind a statue and tried to find the others. Hopefully, they were well hidden.

"You see how cruel the gods are now? _They_ are the monsters! For millions of years I devour children as a reminder of what Hera did to me." She continued, rotating on the spot slowly as if to pick up the scent of any of us. "But now I have a new mistress. She will help me avenge on the gods!" Then she bolted to some where on my right.

"Here's a naughty little child!" She cackled and bared her teeth. But they weren't exactly _teeth_-they were long yellow fangs. Just when I was about to jump out from behind the statue, two identical voices rang out from opposite directions: "I'm here!" The drakaina stopped in her tracks. Then there was a lot of shuffling in the bushes.

"Find me if you can, Aunt L!" One of the twins' voices cried.

"Find me!" Another echoed. Judging from the sounds, their position has changed.

"Who are you? Why do you have two voices? This is not fair!" Lamia complained, twisting around violently. It hit me that although Lamia had great ears, she didn't know that there was a pair of twins among us. And to a creature that depends heavily on her ears, the same voice coming out of different places at the same time was most confusing.

"Landyn! NOW!" I yelled loudly, hoping he would understand me. Taking advantage of the monster's disorientation, I charge her. And from the distinct figure running at the monster from my opposite, I knew Landyn had caught my cue. Fire lit arrows came flying from two directions. Lamia ducked and dodged the arrows, shrieking: "I won't fall for the same trick again!" There were so many arrows that she didn't notice me and Landyn coming towards her. We reached her almost at the same exact moment and drove our swords into her. She howled in pain and sank her fangs into the arm nearest to her. Fortunately, it wasn't mine. Unfortunately, it was Landyn's. He cried in pain and let go of his sword, leaving it to stick out from the monsters chest. The monster pulled out the sword and threw it aside.

"Be dead already!" I cursed and pulled my sword out from the monsters back.

"I cannot be killed! Gaea promised!" She snarled and turned to me, face filled with hatred.

"You will for now!" I shouted and drove my sword into the ground. The earth split open under Lamia and little white skeleton hands reach out, grabbing at her.

_Why did you eat us? We were only children. We did nothing wrong! _The skeletons chattered.

"Wha-Release me, you damned souls!" Queen Lamia screamed and started to sink into the pit. More skeleton hands reached out, larger ones.

_Why did you eat our children? They were innocent! We were innocent! _They chittered and chattered, pulling her deeper and deeper into the ground.

"What are they saying? Make them stop! Ahhhhh!" Lamia screamed and screamed, twisting around, trying to free herself. Finally, she disappeared into the dark pit completely. I let out a shaky breath. Tricks like this really suck your energy, but I was still standing. I had let out much more than this before. On a side, Landyn was panting and tried to get up. I ran to him and knelt down. He was a little green and sweating.

"Oh my gods, you're hurt!" June cried. The twins had suddenly appeared besides us, looking pale and shocked.

"What happened? Is he bitten?" July asked with concern. Landyn nodded weakly. Together, the twins hauled him up and walked him to a nearby bench. Secretly, I was glad that they didn't see the gap in the ground. Once he was lying down on the bench, the twins began looking over his wounded arm. I stood aside and watched silently.

"Hmmm…I don't think there is poison. But there is so much blood." June said, carefully wiping the blood on his arm with a napkin. Landyn winced.

"Yeah, it's pretty deep. We need to do something to it." July observed. Seeing them so serious, I couldn't help feeling guilty. If I hadn't yelled at him to attack, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Maybe I should've let out my freaking skeletons earlier.

"Hey, dude. It's not your fault." Landyn's voice caught me in surprise. He smiled weakly at me. "I would've run to that monster anyway… I think I didn't stab her deep enough." He added thoughtfully. Well, maybe it's not all bad to have an Aphrodite boy on my team. I gave him a quick grin of appreciation.

"Now shush and lay still. I'm going to try some magic on you." June scolded. She glanced at her sister and July nodded encouragingly. Putting her hands over Landyn's bite, June took a deep breath and in a low voice, began to chant in Ancient Greek. Miraculously, the wound stopped bleeding and began to close up before our eyes.

"How did she do that?" I whispered to July in astonishment.

"Apollo's medical magic of course, dumb." July said. I've started to notice that she was rude only to me. "We learned to use them by ourselves."

"That's impressive." I said.

July smiled a little than asked: "So tell me what happened? It was dark and we couldn't get a good aim with you boys so close to the target. Did you guys kill it? With your swords?" Her light eyes looked curiously into mine. I swallowed and tore my eyes away with difficulty.

"Yeah. Lamia bit Landyn when he put a sword into her chest. But yeah, she's dead. For now." I said lamely. She continued to stare at me for some time then finally said: "You guys were great."

"Thanks." I muttered. "Not bad yourself." She grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, I think it's done." June's uncertain voice said. She looked at the two of us with an unreadable expression. We turned and looked down at Landyn. The horrid bite was now barely a scar for what I could see, but still, his eyes were closed and he looked a bit clammy. I fished out a canteen of nectar from my bag quickly and handed it to June. She fed it carefully into Landyn's mouth. After a moment, he coughed and his eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling?" July asked softly. Landyn blinked and looked at his arm.

"It's healed!" He said with wide eyes. "You did magic to it?" He looked at June and July. July pointed at June.

"You're welcome." June said before Landyn could say thanks. Landyn opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"You can say all the thanks you want later. As far as I know, it's late and the shop must be closed by now." I said. The three looked at each other guiltily.

"No. I'm not blaming any of you. We'll just have to do it tomorrow morning, before Persephone's brunch."

"Uh-huh. Let's find a place to spend the night." Landyn suggested. Before we knew it, we were lying down on some park benches, biding each other good night.

* * *

**Longer than all previous chapters, right? How do you think? PLEASE REVIEW and reward me for my hard work! Where are all my readers? Where are all the people who alerted this story? Do me a favor and REVIEW! Thank you very much. **

**Love from Hazel**


	8. Chapter 8 June

**June's pov again finally! I've missed her. So in this chapter, I decided to take a risk. All the plots and things are made up. Oh right, I also had great fun researching Greek architecture for the story, even though it wasn't much of a use. I don't know if you'll like it or not. But try it anyway, OK? In respect of all the time I put in there. Thx!**

**-Amber-**

Chapter 8 June

Sleeping on a bench is not what you ever want to try, unless you have a psycho love for a sore back plus a stiff neck. But I guess compared to sleeping on the ground, it is still a good option. Unfortunately, there were only three benches; so naturally, I had to share one with July. Lesson from the Loras twins: twins always have to share stuff when things are not enough, because the others can just conveniently convince themselves that twins are a whole anyway. As a matter of fact, it is one of the few things I hate about being twins. We couldn't even lie down and had to try our best to make ourselves comfortable in a sitting position.

As we settled down, Landyn called from the bench on our left: "Still comfy there, girls?" He snickered. Gods, I really hate him sometimes. Ok, not sometimes. Most of the times.

"Thanks for your concern…" July started.

"…but we'll be much better is some parrot can shut up." I finished.

He laughed. Silence fell among us. Nico hadn't uttered a word since we got to our comfy benches. The quietness slowly closed on me, along with the dimness. The only light came from a feeble ancient streetlamp several feet away. I felt the familiar fear but I just gritted my teeth and reminded myself that there were two other demigods with us. Nothing will go wrong. Just as I almost succeeded in convincing myself and was trying to fall a sleep, that big mouth had to open again. "Guys? Um, I sort of lost my sword when I stabbed Lamia."

"So?" I said irritably.

"I'm weaponless. That'll make me a very, very easy target."

"You _are _an easy target, with or without your sword."

"Hey! That was mean."

"Yeah, June, that was mean." That came from July. That little traitor. I glared at her in the dark. I could only make out the gleam in her hair.

Nico finally spoke up. "We'll get you one after we're done with Persephone's task. Maybe I can ask Persephone for one as a little bonus."

"Cool! A gift weapon from the queen of Underworld! Will it be iron, like yours? Or gold like June and July's?"

Nico sighed: "I think it'll be Celestial Bronze. My sword is made of Stygian iron; it only works for the…people of the Underworld. June and July's arrows and bows are made of Imperial Gold, not something common for Greek demigods. I guess they have them because they were from Apollo. Apollo has a serious obsession with gold. And you…well, Celestial Bronze does good with almost all Greek half bloods."

"Wow," July breathed, "I never knew our bows and arrows were so special."

"Yeah, and I'm always the one who's the plainest." Landyn grumbled.

"Come on, Landyn! There's nothing wrong with Celestial Bronze! The twins' knives are bronze too. So is Percy Jackson's sword and he beat the titan lord with it!" Nico reasoned. I knew he was trying to make Landyn feel better even though he acted like he didn't care. I smiled at myself and let them argue.

Eventually, we quieted down and the others fell asleep one by one. July's head drooped and rested on my shoulder. I shifted but it was still very uncomfortable. After confirming them all asleep by their slow deep breathing, I drifted off into sleep. Bad luck for me, it seemed like my dreams disagree with my longing for a good rest.

I was sitting in a classroom. The classroom in the prison of a place July and I call our high school. July was not in sight as we weren't in the same class. I was trying my best to decipher the writings on the blackboard. Everything was just like it should be on my normal school days. Suddenly, I tensed. My heart thudded. The words seemed to be floating around even more. Something was wrong, I knew it. I raised my hand to be excused. The teacher eyed me suspiciously but I was probably not looking so good because she hastily let me go. I ran out into the school hall. I needed to find July. I ran along the hall without an idea of where to go, but then I noticed paper scraps rolling on the floor-the class president election posters pasted all over the wall were ripped. A long ugly line of bare wall showed in the midst of the remaining posters. A clue trail left by my sister while she was running.

My heart almost stopped. I knew this scene. It was the time we met a dracaeni in the school only a mere few days after Artemis's visit. It was the time we were closest to getting killed. No contest. It was even worse than the Minotaur attack.

I picked up space, urging myself forward even though I knew it was a dream and we had survived in the end.

I bolted into the basketball court and skidded into a stop. In the middle of the empty square, my sister was blocking the slashes of our music teacher with her knife. The attractive curvy music teacher was now looking downright murderous. Her beautiful features flickered feebly over her monstrous face. Instead of long slender legs, she had double scaly snake trunks. She was swiping a wickedly sharp spear in July's face. So much for the No.1 gorgeous teacher of our high school.

"July!" I yelled and pulled my golden pin out of my hair. In an instant my bow and quiver full of arrows appeared in my hands.

"Help!" July screamed as she dodged another attack.

I notched an arrow quickly and aimed at the dracaeni. Just as I was going to shoot, the monster parried July's knife away and swung July around so that she was held right in front of her. My hands were already in action. I had to use all my willpower to force myself to stop. The three of us stood there, all not moving an inch.

"Shoot, my little one," The dracaeni crooned, "Shoot and I'll use your twin as a shield. Drop your weapon and I'll let her go!" She cackled hysterically.

"Don't listen to her! She's kill me the moment you give up!" July's eyes were shut tightly, tearing streaming down her face.

My heart pounded. My fingers were numb, still holding the arrow in place. I kept my eyes set on them, my brain whirring to find a way to save July.

"July! Don't worry, I'll save you." I called. My voice was shaky.

I really didn't have an idea. I was about to watch my sister get sliced.

_Stop it, June._ I told myself. _It's a dream, you remember what happened. _Yes, I remember. A class taking PE lesson was supposed to come out of the school building and the teacher would call out and the monster would be momentarily distracted. July was supposed to take advantage of the moment and escape. Then we would shoot the dracaeni and she would flee.

I held my breath and waited. It didn't come, the PE class.

"That was only your luck, innocent child, but will you be so lucky next time?" The dracaeni hissed. Somehow her voice had changed. It was lower and brought more tremors. Like the earth rumbling. I stared paralyzed. The snake lady's appearance shifted, like mud and dirt was covering her up. Her face was no longer the twisted face of our ex-music teacher. Her eyes were closed and her expression peaceful, almost like she was asleep.

I tried to move but couldn't. July was frozen too, a tear stopped midway down her cheek.

"Leave the son of Hades, and don't ever try to meddle with things too big for you. Let him fail his task. Take your friends with you." The dirt lady smiled slightly, sending chills down my back.

"Why? Who are you?" I managed. "I won't leave him. We all won't."

"Won't? Then watch your sister die. Watch your friends suffer. It wouldn't stop my plans anyway. If he approaches, we'll just have gained another pawn. Either way will do, my dear, either way." The dirty lady was turning transparent. I could see the dracaeni under all the dirt and mud again. Suddenly, the tear on July's cheek unfroze and fell onto her shirt. My fingers slipped.

"No!" I screamed as the golden blur of my arrow shot towards July in dead accuracy.

I had killed my twin sister.

I was still screaming when a pair of hands shook me awake. "June! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the depthless eyes if Nico di Angelo. I remembered my dream and shuddered.

"What's wrong? A nightmare?" He asked as he helped me sit up. He looked concerned. It was already morning, though still early. The sun was only a tiny red ball above the horizon and the sky was still a bleached shade of blue.

I flushed and avoided his eyes. "Only a dream."

Landyn was standing besides me, also looking worried. "You sure? You look ready to bawl."

"Shut up, pretty boy." I growled, madly trying to comb through my messy hair. "Where's July?"

Nico straightened up and answered: "She went to get some breakfast." He pointed to an early hot dog stand just down the path. "Let's go now…" He hesitated, looking at me, "or maybe later?"

"No, I'm Ok. Let's go." I got to my feet and shouldered both of mine and July's bag.

Landyn popped up next to me. "Here, let me take one for you."

I started to glare at him but dropped my gaze. I _was _still shaken up and he _was _just trying to be nice. I handed him one of the bags and mumbled: "Thanks."

"Hey, no prob." He replied cheerfully.

I sighed and followed Nico away from the stupid benches. I was not going to think of my dream again. It was just a nightmare. We won't abandon Nico, especially if his task is that dangerous. July will not die. My friends will not suffer. But as I watched the profile of Nico and Landyn, I couldn't help wondering _what if they will?_

xxx

By the time we finally found Camellia's Floral Bridal shop (thanks to Landyn's "charm" and no help from the Loras twins), it was almost 7:30, according to my estimations. The shop was surrounded by flower bushes and leafy trees of a small private garden. The little white house was obviously modeled after Ancient Greek architectures, with delicately carved columns and lintels. Prosperous white and red flowers, camellias, I think, bloomed all around the place. A camellia bush larger and more beautiful than any other one hugged the column near the center point of the house. An elaborate stone arch stood daintily in the little garden. Green vines webbed over the house, giving the whole scene a green tint. July and I stood enchanted in front of the little painted white gate to the shop. It was just so beautiful. If this couldn't make it to the list of favorites of the Goddess of Springtime, then nothing could. I bet a huge bunch of wealthy celebrities had their wedding supplies done here.

"What are you two doing? We're running out of time!" Nico called; he'd already pushed open the gates and was half way up the pebble path leading towards the shop.

We came out of our trance quickly and followed.

"It's hard not to be captivated by a nymph's garden, especially for puny little girls who still wake up screaming from nightmares." Landyn called out besides Nico, grinning.

July looked confusedly at me. I shrugged at her as innocently as I could. I gave the moron one of my best kill-you-later glare when July wasn't looking and picked up my pace.

When the four of us were all lined in front of the little cottage, Nico took a deep breath and said: "Ready?"

"Ready for what? Attacking flowers? How dangerous can a floral bridal shop be?" July rolled her eyes, "Just get in there!" She's not usually so sharp-tongued. That was my job.

I looked at July and bit my lip. I knew my twin. What I saw and knew didn't do any good except leave me even more troubled.

I pushed the thought away as Nico entered the opening that narrowed towards the top. So that was an Ancient Greek styled door: a gap in the wall. I guess Ancient Greek people didn't worry about thieves.

One by one, we followed Nico into the shop. I almost bumped into July as I was right behind her when she stopped abruptly. "Hey, move, Ju-Ju-July…" I faltered.

Inside the house was even more impressive than the outside. Pots of flowers blossomed in every corner of the house, lining the art-carved walls. Positioned perfectly around the parlor were elegant wooden models wearing the most breathtaking wedding gowns I could ever imagine. The dresses came in all kinds of colors, lengths and designs but the one thing in common was that they all had exquisite flowers on them, no matter real or sewn.

"Just look at them! Those tiny embroidered roses and leaves!" July cried.

"And the satin camellias and lilies!" I gasped.

We were hooked. Being daughters of a designer and painter, we had our experience of seeing wonderful arts work, but these were out of the league. No human can seriously create them. Then I remembered: Camellia was a nymph, a spirit of the nature. No wonder.

"Are you finished over getting mystified over nature magic _again_? I don't think Camellia is here yet. We need to find the seed by ourselves." Landyn waved his hand over my eyes. I swatted him away irritatedly.

A few minutes after we started to look over the house, a door (a real one, not a gap) in the back of the house creaked open. We froze at the same time.

"Oh! I didn't know there were customers so early of the day! My apologies!" A melodic voice called out. "I got up a little late today, but please forget about that, may I help you?"

We let out our breath in relief. I turned around to see a beautiful petite lady coming towards us in green bath robes. She had soft golden hair and an exquisite elfish face. I noticed her ears were a little pointed.

Nico walked towards the lady swiftly and said politely: "I'm sorry to have disturbed you from your sleep, Camellia, but we're looking for a possession of Lady Persephone, my stepmother."

Camellia smoothed her hair and looked at Nico thoughtful: "So you must be Perse's stepson Nico! How polite you are. I knew you can't be as bad as Perse said! She had been here only yesterday morning."

"So, you know where Persephone's seed is?" Landyn piped up.

Camellia smiled warmly, "Of course, I have it right here. I thought she would come some time or later to retrieve it. Who wouldn't, with such a seed?"

We exchanged looks excitedly.

The flower nymph took out a little green pouch from her pocket and hand it to us. The pouch was glowing gold from the inside. I had an itch to open it and have a look of the magic seed for my own. Nico accepted gingerly, he gave us a meaningful look: _Persephone would kill me if I damaged her precious seed._

"Thank you, Ca…" We started to say but didn't get to finish. A thick green vine swooped down from nowhere and snatched the pouch from Nico. We whirled around, searching for the source of the vine.

"Oh no, no, no, darlings. I won't let her get _this_ seed too." A young lady that looked like she was modeling the latest flower-made fashions shook her finger at us as if we were naughty little children. It was Flora, the flower goddess. The vine dropped the pouch obediently into her hand.

Everybody stared at her.

Camellia immediately bowed respectfully.

June asked timidly: "Lady Flora? What do you mean?"

Flora clutched the seed tightly in one hand while she readjusted the roses on her hair: "My dear, I mean I won't let Perse get her hands on this seed too! Both of us loves to collect rare plants, she the goddess of springtime and I the goddess of flowers. It's already bad enough Hades got her a magic seed. I can't stand her bragging anymore! And now she is sending _you _to collect this one!"

Nico's brows furrowed: "I think there has been a misunderstanding, Lady Flora. The seed you just grab…I mean, got from us is actually the one Hades sent her."

"Oh please. Don't try to outwit me, smart one." Flora rolled her eyes. "My divine sense of flowers brought me here. I won't fall for your trick. Persephone would never let her seed out of her sight. This cannot be hers."

"Why don't you just ask Camellia? She can tell you." Landyn suggested.

Camellia immediately caught cue: "Flora, my friend, that really is Persephone's seed. She had left it here when she visited me yesterday morning."

Flora stubbornly turned her head, her grip on the pouch never loosening. "You lie. You always choose Persephone over me, forming your own little gang to bully me."

We looked helplessly at each other. The flower goddess obviously wasn't evil or something, instead she was just too stubborn and somewhat childish. She was just a little girl that happens to be a breathtakingly beautiful goddess of flowers. I knew no matter what we said, the goddess wouldn't believe us. Slowly, I formed an idea.

"But, Lady Flora, we got here first and 'founders, keepers', right? The seed should be ours." I tried to remember my fights over things we both want with July when we were little.

The others stared at me, clearly mystified.

Flora frowned. "So what? I took it from you. Winners, keepers."

I drew a breath and continued: "Well, winners, keepers, that's right. But we didn't know you were joining the game. How do you know who's the winner if there wasn't even a contest?"

The goddess looked thoughtful. My teammates looked puzzled.

"Well, luckily, I just invented a new game. Care to try? It's great fun." I coaxed.

"Ok," the goddess shrugged, "I still have time till brunch, anyway."

I gave July a purposeful glance: _Listen carefully and don't talk._

I explained the rules: "It's a game like Spot the Difference, except it's played on real humans—twins. July and I are identical. Find all our differences and you get the seed, missed a spot then we get the seed."

The goddess's eyes widened. "Oh! This does sound fun! But it's a piece of cake for me, of course. And…the differences are only about your appearances, right?"

"Of course, Lady Flora. I make fair games. Camellia can be the referee." I promised. Under our request, Flora grudgingly gave the seed to Camellia for "safekeeping".

Nico tried to look serious but I could see he was trying not to smile and was actually pretty interested. I met his eyes and grinned. Landyn, on the other hand, was looking us up and down, obviously already playing himself. I met his eyes and glared.

July gave me a thumbs up secretly and faced the goddess, brushing her tangled hair from her face.

Flora walked around the two of us, observing with shining eyes. "I got one! This one wears red Converses and the other blue!"

I smiled cheerfully at her: "Congratulations! The first difference spotted! The one with red shoes is July and I am June, the one in dark blue shoes."

"June's T-shirt is with green and yellow designed while July's is red and blue!"

"Well done! Another difference discovered. You're good at this, my lady."

"Oh, and June's front hair is sided to the right while July's the left!"

"June's jeans are ripped at one knee and July's are not."

"June has a cut on her right arm and July has a burn mark on her hand."

"June's taller than July by half a centimeter." (I don't know how she could even see that.)

I was getting a little worried and regretted my idea a bit. The others looked weary too. But Flora was on a roll.

"June has a zit on her chin and July doesn't"

"July's got a chipped fingernail but June doesn't."

"June's hair is a little unevenly cut at the back but July's is not."

"June has more bruises than July."

…

After what seemed like a century to me passed, Flora sighed in satisfaction and smiled smugly: "And that's all about it. I'm finished. Hand over the seed." She held her palm towards Camellia.

Camellia and the guys all had a mournful face on.

"Patience, Lady Flora." I cut in.

July put on a dazzling smile and continued: "We didn't have our word yet. And…"

"We're sorry to inform you…" I smiled too.

"You missed a spot." We said together.

Flora stared at us, apparently not knowing what to think. The boys broke into grins and watched us expectantly.

We pulled our shirts to the side a little, enough to show…

"Birthmarks. Brilliant!" Landyn whooped.

It was our most distinct (and permanent) difference. A tiny birthmark on our collarbones near the shoulders. Mine on the left and July's on the right.

"So, Lady Flora, the seed should go to us." Nico looked relieved. Camellia readily handed out the pouch to him.

"Wait!" The goddess shouted. Her chlorophyll green eyes flashed angrily. The tender roses on her auburn hair closed into tight buds, as if cowering under the goddess's anger. We gulped. I hope I hadn't leaded my friends into a floral burial. Of ourselves.

"Cheaters!" Flora closed in on me, her rose scented breath brushing my face. "Those birthmarks were hidden under your shirt! How could I've seen that? I bet the two boys didn't know anything about it either!"

She turned her eyes on Nico and Landyn. "Did you, boys?"

They flinched helpfully.

"The birthmarks don't count. I win. Give me the seed." Flora declared triumphantly.

"Oh gods." July muttered as she pushed up her bangs frustratedly. Everyone looked at Flora and me. So much for support from my teammates.

I managed a smile: "Please don't get angry, Lady Flora. It was all my fault. I didn't explain the rules well enough. However, you can't just claim triumph just because of that. Neither of us wins. Isn't that right, referee?"

Camellia nodded her head though she was tugging at her hair nervously.

Flora narrowed her eyes. "So what happens now?"

Thank gods she's still talks some sense. Except that I hadn't thought up a solution yet.

"How about we compromise?" July advised diplomatically.

Nico stepped up and put a hand on my arm. Goosebumps that had nothing to do with coldness ran up my arm. He faced Flora and said: "We'll add another bonus question. If you guess right, you win, otherwise, give up the seed."

"Mmm. Ok. It sounds like a plan." Flora admitted unwillingly.

I looked at July and Nico thankfully. July nodded her head, but her eyes flickered towards Nico.

July cleared her throat and said: "So here's the question. Which of us is the older one?"

Flora frowned slightly. "You mean who got out of mama's stomach first? Because there's theory that says the twin who was delivered first is actually the younger of the two."

"Really?" We both said. I've never heard about that before. It suddenly opened a new possibility for me.

Landyn interrupted loudly: "Yeah, take it that way, Lady Flora. June, July, concentrate on the game."

We stared at him.

He shrugged: "We can't have you guys starting to fight over who's the older one and leak the answer, can we? It could be a trick. No offense, Lady Flora." He smiled a smile so brilliant at Flora that she forgot to be offended.

I caught my tongue. I was really in fact almost going to tell July from now on _she's _the one that's going to take the bigger share of responsibility. I could see July was expecting it and planning on her refutation. An argument was almost inevitable.

I was glad Landyn interrupted, not that I'll ever admit that.

"Ok, then." Flora replied grudgingly. She took a second staring into our eyes in turns, as if trying to draw out the truth from the identical pale blue irises of ours. All the people were silent, though the air had a kind of tenseness.

Flora tapped her chin thoughtfully and decided: "I know, the older one is…" Her index finger wandered between July and me. For a moment, I thought she pointed at me, but then she settled down on July. "You. If I think June's the older one just because June comes before July in months, then I would be a fool. You've already shown me what deceiving Apollo spawns you are. And yes, I know your father is Apollo, because oooh, I am a _goddess._"

Can a grown woman act more like a 7 year old know-it-all than she just did?

For a second, none of us spoke. Then Nico broke the stillness: "Is that right? July?" I can't believe he doesn't know. July and I glared at him at the same time.

"So am I right? I must be! That'll show you just how godly I am. This was too easy." Flora was practically jumping up and down. She seemed to have quite forgotten about the real reason we're playing this.

Landyn who was trying to keep a straight face cracked into a wide smirk. "I hate to tell you this, Lady Flora. But you're wrong."

Flora's face then could have made the Most Valuable Expression prize. "Wha-what? I'm wrong?" She looked like she was lost for words.

Camellia smiled happily and announced: "The seed belongs to the demigods!" She handed the little green pouch that gave us so many trouble to me. I accepted it excitedly.

I high-fived with all my teammates. Then I turned to the still-shocked goddess of flowers. "I'm sorry that you lost, Lady Flora. You were a great player. But please trust us. This seed is really Persephone's. She told us to get it for her because she didn't want Hades to find out she lost it. Please forgive us."

Flora studied me for a while. Finally she smiled a little. "Oh whatever, demigod. I let you win just because the game was really pretty fun and no one had made me so intrigued since my fight over whether cauliflower should be defined as a flower with Demeter. Don't think I really lost, Ok? Or that I believe you."

I laughed and promised: "Of course, Lady Flora. You are the great goddess of flowers, after all."

"That's right. I _am_ a goddess." Flora's roses bloomed again, spreading sweet perfume all over the house. "Oh, I'm running out of time. I have to run an errand before I meet Mr. and Mrs. Underworld for the brunch and I don't to see them get impatient. Bye, Camellia, I'll drop by later to see that new bride's train you're working on." She kissed the nymph goodbye, took one last swept at us and disappeared in a shower of rose petals.

"Phew. That was close." Landyn said. I sighed. Now that the goddess was gone, I realized just how tense I was. My back and neck felt stiff. But maybe that was from our night on the benches.

Nico thanked Camellia and said: "We've got to hurry, or we won't be able to make it before Persephone's brunch starts. I don't think she'll let us go easily if we failed."

"How scary can a goddess of springtime be?" July scoffed.

Nico looked at her real seriously. "You said that about Camellia's shop and look what trouble we got into."

"But that's not because of the shop itself!"

"Well, if you think being turned into daisies or carnations for the rest of your life is not scary at all, feel free to take your time. Maybe she can turn you two into twin morning glories."

**I'm almost afraid to ask how you think about it. But PLEASE REVIEW anyway. How am I supposed to improve if you don't point out my mistakes? More than 600 views and only 10 reviews? I'm puzzled. Is this supposed to be normal? Anyway, until next time…**

**-Amber-**


	9. Chapter 9 July

**Here I am, typing chapter 9, in a house full of crazy little kids (I love my cousins, but really, do they have to be so loud all the time?), where the internet is cut off.** **Even though I've finished all my homework, but I still have to study from breakfast to dinner. Urgh! I'm squeezing my rest time to write. Anyway, here it is. Sorry for the wait! Reviews appreciated and flames accepted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympic series.**

**-Hazel- **

Chapter 9 July

Landyn, June and I stood behind the bushes and waited for Nico to bring Persephone over. The little green pouch was clutched tightly in June's hand. _Such a small thing to cause so much trouble_, I thought wryly. The other part of me thought:_ Is it thundering or is my stomach growling?_ Apparently, Persephone's brunch served great waffles. The smell of food wafting to us was not helping my hunger. The heathers on the bushes were starting to look like delicious cupcakes.

"June, I'm starving." I complained to my sister. The little bag of brownies Mom had packed us had long disappeared into our stomachs. Just as June opened her mouth to reply, Nico appeared with his stepmom-Nico with his usual scowl whenever he is with Persephone and the Queen of Underworld with an unreadable expression.

"We've done our part of the deal." Nico said and mentioned June to give Persephone the seed. "Now, your part."

The goddess said nothing and looked around at all of us haltingly. Suddenly, she snatched the pouch from June's out-stretched hand before we could react.

"I'm sorry, darlings. The Doors of Death is something even I have little information." She said casually. "Thank you though, for retrieving my seed, not that I couldn't have a servant do it."

"You lied!" June and I said angrily. I was boiling inside: We did not go this far just to get a "Thank you and Good Bye"! She was using us!

"I should've guessed." Nico growled darkly. His black eyes glinted with hate.

Persephone played with the pouch and said: "A woman should have her lies. Someday your cute girlfriends will understand, I assure you." My face heated. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"We're not their girlfriends!" June protested.

"You're a horrible goddess!" I blurted out. Everybody gaped at me. I know, I know, "horrible" isn't a really appropriate word to call a goddess, even if that's the truth, but I just couldn't help it.

Persephone's beautiful dark eyes flashed dangerously. "Watch your tongue, you chit of a girl. Or you'll see just how horrible I can be."

"Don't call her that…" June began, her blue eyes flashing almost just as dangerously as the goddess's.

Landyn took a brave step forward. He smiled a movie star smile and said: "Please keep cool, my Lady, for we petty demigods are not worth your anger. But we would be so thankful if the great goddess of springtime would give us a little guidance on our hazardous task, also shall we remember her kindness forever." I stared at him and realized just how attractive a son of the goddess of love can be. Well, June has got herself a gorgeous potential boyfriend. Even though she seems to hate him now, that doesn't matter. I'd love to play matchmaker. Persephone blinked in surprise turned her attention to the brown haired boy after throwing me and my twin a threatening glare. She studied Landyn carefully.

"You've got a sweet mouth, boy. I like that." She finally smiled. I resisted the urge to gag. "I won't kill your friends now, for you. As for your task…" My ears perked up and I sensed the others' sudden excitement.

"I cannot help." My face fell. What a big air-head. She's the queen down there! Isn't she supposed to know stuff? And Nico, the task meant so much to him…

"However, I know someone that might be able to tell you something." She continued in a secretive manner. June let out a breath beside me. _Couldn't she say it all at once?_ My emotions were like a rollercoaster going up and down the last few minutes.

"Who is it?" Landyn asked in a whisper, sounding anxious.

The goddess laughed as if enjoying hanging us at a cliff. "You're lucky demigods. There was just a new arrival at underworld yesterday who happened to have a special gift." _What? _I was totally lost. By the looks, June and Landyn were too. But an expression of understanding flashed across Nico's face.

"Phineas." He said with distaste. "I hadn't thought of that idea."

"Who?" June asked the question Landyn and I was thinking of.

"A know-it-all." Persephone replied. "The son of Poseidon killed him just yesterday. He was an escapee, you know, like many others. Gaea wanted to use him."

Nico nodded. "Percy? I should've guessed. I sensed Phineas arriving at underworld. I wonder why Gaea didn't keep him alive."

"Get him to help you on your task. Now are you happy, young heroes? Can I get back to my brunch?" Persephone asked. I was still trying to remember Phineas from the Greek myths and figure out how could Nico _sense _someone entering underworld, but Nico nodded again.

"One more thing." Nico said. "Last night, we met Lamia and Landyn was trying to kill it, he lost his sword. We, uh, were hoping you can give him a new weapon…He was really brave." Nico added after a second thought. Persephone raised her eyebrows and turned to Landyn.

She broke into a smile and said: "You killed a Drakaina? That _is_ very brave. I like that. And I'd love to equip a hero with a weapon from our weaponry down there. Now just wait a second." She batted her eyelashes at Landyn and he returned a weak smile. She clapped her hands together twice and the ground opened beside her. I yelped in surprise and jumped back to avoid falling into the pit. I stared in horror as a white dressed girl crawled out of the pit. She had flowers on her hair and she would've been beautiful except that she was dead. She curtsied in an eerie way and waited for Persephone to give orders. I stood closer to June and felt chills up my spine.

"Persephone's dead maids. She has tons of them in underworld." Nico explained calmly. I noticed that he wasn't the least surprised when Persephone split the earth either. He just wore that indifferent look, like always. Landyn, on the other hand, was apparently having the chills too.

Persephone motioned the dead girl to come closer and whispered instructions into her ear. The zombie nodded a few times, rather stiffly.Then she turned and jumped back into the pit. The goddess looked at us as if having a zombie servant was the most normal thing in the world.

After a minute, the dead maid returned, holding a thing covered in a piece of white cloth. She handed it to her mistress and disappeared into the ground once more. The gap magically closed up, not a trace left behind. Nico eyed the now-smooth ground with interest.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable using celestial bronze. Right? Stygian iron isn't for normal people. Our collections are mostly iron, but here. We happened to have a few pretty good bronze items too." Persephone said and handed the white package to Landyn. He accepted it with both hands and unfolded the white cloth, revealing…a handgun. A revolver, I think. Landyn almost dropped it. The rest of us inhaled in awe. It was a beautiful thing. I don't know much about pistols or guns. But judging from the awed looks on the boys' faces, it must be a pretty good one. All I knew was it had a beautiful color. Obviously the barrel was bronze of some sort, but it had a rosy tint. It had an old-fashioned hardwood grip. June and I exchanged excited looks.

"The bullets are celestial bronze, so you won't be able to kill a mortal by accident. I'm giving you a dozen of them, in addition to the six bullets already inserted. " Persephone explained. "Use them wisely."

"Thank you, Lady Persephone. Thank you so much!" Landyn said, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Oh it's nothing, gorgeous." She replied, clearly satisfied. "Now, it's time for you to start your task, heroes and heroines." She spread her arms out dramatically, sending the aromatic scent of flowers to us and disappeared in a twirl.

"That went well." June noted.

"Unexpectedly well." Nico agreed. "Now, I'm giving you a last chance." He paused and looked around at us. I knew instantly what he was going to say.

"Are you sure you want to follow me down to the underworld? We've only gone this far and we've already almost got killed once. The underworld is not anywhere you've ever seen. True, there is Elysium and the gardens. But mostly, it is literally hell. There are things so evil that they make Lamia look like Mother Theresa. It's dark and it's cold. I know you hate that." He looked at June and then at me with those sad mid-night black eyes. I wished his eyes would linger on me for a second longer but he turned to Landyn swiftly.

"Landyn, I have no idea how you got here. And it's not worth risking your life for someone you just met-especially someone like me. You're pretty powerful for an Aphrodite boy. You can help the twins get to camp, not that they're not powerful enough. But, uh, they might need you to point the direction every 10 seconds." He rambled on. I looked at him and tried hard to suppress the smile that was just around the corner around my mouth. I never knew he could be so meddlesome. It was rather sweet.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked with a frown. "I'm talking about something serious here."

"Oh, nothing. Please keep on, Grandma di Angelo." I said sweetly.

"I'm trying to keep you guys from committing suicide, if you care to notice!" He said indignantly.

June sighed and said: "Sorry, but haven't we made it clear that we won't give up? You're stuck with us for now."

Then she looked at Landyn and said curtly: "You can go now, pretty boy. You heard him. Save yourself." I turned to her in alarm and shot her a warning glare. Why did she hate him so much? He's quite helpful, actually. And if he walks away now, he might as well be admitting that he is a coward. No boy would do that, would he? But wait…he's the son of Aphrodite. That makes a big difference. Maybe he _would_…

"Are you kidding? It's _the_ chance to make a difference! I'm not quitting!" Landyn cried. Nico held up his hand in the gesture of "stop". We all shut up and glared at him.

He swallowed and said: "We need to get to Central Park." I broke into a grin and high-fived with June. Landyn pummeled his fist into the air and mouthed "Yes!" Even Nico couldn't help but soften his expression too.

"First, another park? Second, can I buy a hot dog first?" I asked, clutching my stomach.

"Yeah. Let's go." Nico grinned at me.

xxx

Half an hour later, the four of us stood wryly in front of a large particular rock somewhere in Central Park.

"What are we doing with an ugly rock?" June questioned skeptically. We crossed our arms simultaneously.

"Sing, or play some music please." Nico instructed.

"Why?" June and I asked together. Landyn felt the rock as if looking for clues.

"This isn't the main entrance to the Underworld. That's in Los Angeles, uh, nowadays. Most souls go to the Underworld from there. This one—I can't believe I'm telling this twice—is another way. This one is smaller and less known. Fewer souls take it. This is the way Orpheus took."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I remembered that the Orpheus dude was a son of Apollo, which sort of makes him our ancient brother of some sort. He carried a lyre everywhere, even when he was on the journey retrieving his soon-to-be wife from death. That's how he got to the Underworld—he played music so beautifully that a particular rock split open, unveiling a path leading straight down to hell.

Landyn whooped and grinned at June and me expectantly. Nico looked at us too.

I pulled June closer and whispered in her ear. She nodded and mouthed "One, two, three!" Then we took a breath and began to sing a simple duo. I never like complementing myself, but I _was_ one of the lead singers of a band, wasn't I? Nico and Landyn exchanged awed looks and grinned at us in appreciation.

Halfway through the song, the rock rumbles and a veridical fissure appeared. As we continued to sing, the fissure grew wider and finally, the gap became as large as a doorway. June and I stopped and the four of us gathered around it. Looking into the darkness, I shivered in anticipation. _This is it_.

**A little short, sorry! But they're finally going "under"! Hurray! What do you think of this chapter? Please, please, please review and make my day! I didn't want to make their entrance to the Underworld so similar to Percy and Nico's entrance in the Last Olympian, but they're in NY and that **_**is**_** the fastest way. *shrug* **

**Another thing, we want to thank WisdomOceanDemigod for her great ideas on this story and her support!**

**Also, we realized that we overlooked a guest review that was posted quite long ago. I want to apologize for not replying in our A/Ns! I know it is maybe too late, but thank you, all of our anonymous and guest reviewers! **

**Finally, I want to note that, the myth of Orpheus has many versions. I just chose the one I like. **

**-Hazel-**


	10. Chapter 10 Landyn

**Ok, guys, here you are, Chapter 10. The troop finally gets into Nico's realm (actually his father's)! I tried my best to keep the description loyal to Rick Riordan's imagination but at the same time not using the exact same words. I hope you like it!**

**To mgyk2000: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to us! I'm glad you like the story. We'll try our best to keep it on!**

**Now, please join Landyn in the terrifying and interesting trip to Hell!**

**-Amber-**

Chapter 10 Landyn

With the girls' surprisingly beautiful singing, the huge slab of ugly stone rumbled open, revealing a gap shaped kind of like a triangle. I held my breath in anticipation. It wasn't until the girls silenced and each took a respective step back did I realize that I was almost trembling in excitement. My changing-my-label plan was on its way! _And _I've got a wicked Smith and Wesson Model 686 revolver "The President" from the freaking queen of the Underworld! Of course, I still didn't know how to use this beauty yet, but I can imagine how cool I'll look when I pull it out and bust off a monster's head…Man, it's satisfying just to think how popular I'm going to be among my fellow demigods after I finish this quest! I leaned forward and looked into the blackness. I couldn't make out a thing: it was a tunnel of pure ink black, no trace of light in sight.

"So…" Nico broke the silence, "let's get going."

"Right. Of course." June replied casually, but I saw her eyebrows furrowing in worry. Her eyes flitted towards the bright sunlight shining through the tree branches above our head. July, on the other hand, pursed her lips and stepped considerably behind her sister. I realized they must be more afraid of the dark than they'd let on. I had a pretty good idea why they still insisted on coming. Just look at the way they drew closer to our quest leader. I am a son of Aphrodite after all; this is my sphere of specialty.

Nico glanced at the girls and suggested half-heartedly: "You know, it is really, really dark down there. You might not be able to see the sun in daaa…" He didn't finish since the twins gave him another hallmark glare of theirs and July snapped:"Don't you dare try to dissuade us."

Nico held up his hands in surrender and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Probably about "Cold Eyes" and "Death Glare", the nicknames he gave them for their first encounter. He told me about them on the way here. I think they're adorable.

I stretched and tilted my face to the sun to feel the warmth of it for the last time. "Come on! I don't want to waste a century in front of this boring rock when adventuring to save the world is the other option."

Nico shrugged and said:"Ok." He sighed as if tired and stepped into the shadows. Before he completely disappeared into the dark, he stole a sad and complicated glance at the blue sky, as if he knew something terrible was going to happen that we didn't know. July darted from behind her sister and quickly followed Nico closely.

"Slow down, July! " I laughed at the sprinting girl, "Watch your steps or you'll fall over your feet trying to chase the son of the god of the Underworld!"

"Shut up, Landyn!" July yelled back.

June rolled her eyes. I noted her irritation.

"Mmm. Something going on between the inseparable Loras twins?" I said, lowering my voice so that the other two couldn't hear us.

June whirled around and said icily:" What do you care? Stay out of my business. Our business."

I flinched. I wish those glittery sky blue eyes could look once at me without shooting anger and annoyance. "Because that's who I am." _Why can't she even take one joke? _Such pretty faces, pity that their attitude took all the charm away.

"Hurry up or you'll lose track. Ladies first." I twirled my arm in a fancy "please-go-ahead" gesture.

June turned her back to me and marched into the gap, ponytail gleaming in the last bit of natural light that we're going to see in a long time.

I followed quickly. Without thinking, I blurted out:"I hope you guys aren't going to fight. Cuz it would be sorta bad…"

June didn't look back. She snapped:" One more word, Green, and I'll make you feel sorry that you didn't die from Lamia's bite."

xxx

The steps leading us down into the darkness was steep and rough. The air smelled of mildew and something you expect to smell at a mortuary. All the light we could get was from the glow off our celestial bronze weapons and Nico's feeble old flashlight. The girls huddled in front of me, clinging to each other, muttering and whispering things that probably only themselves can understand. Clearly, I wasn't going to get an invitation to their club of scared-out-of-their-daylights girls. So I squeezed past them with difficulty and fell in pace with Nico. Nico just walked silently ahead, dutifully holding his flashlight steady. What kind of team are we? A line of mourners planning to see a dead relative off? I can't stand the tension and silence, even though we're basically sending ourselves to Hades.

"So…glad to be home?" I tried to strike up a conversation with Death boy.

That got his attention. Nico turned to me in wide eyes, practically tripping on the slippery steps. "Are you crazy? This is not my home and who in the world would be glad to be in the Underworld?"

He looked away. "No, I haven't been here since the last time some time ago. I used to come more often though, to... see people."

I raised my eyebrows. Seeing someone in the land of the Dead?

Probably sensing my disbelief, Nico added: "Um, like friends that died in the last war."

"Wow. You can visit the dead. Do children of Hades do that a lot?"

Nico looked thoughtful. "I don't know. There's actually not many children of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They made an oath not to have kids a long time ago."

I stared at him:"But you…"

"My father didn't break his promise. I was born more than 70 years ago, before he had that oath." Nico said hastily.

I stared at him some more:"Then you're actually some old man?"

"No! We, I mean, I was caught in a hotel where time is stopped for a long time!"

"Oookay…" I scratched my head. Demigods' business is always so complicated. "What about Percy? He's a son of Poseidon, right?"

Nico sighed:" Are you always so _curious_? Poseidon and Zeus both broke their promises! Poseidon sired Percy while Zeus sired Thalia and Jason. As far as I know we, um I mean, I…was the only child of Hades…alive. Until last time though."

"What happened then? What did you do the last time you came here?"

Nico's pale face was half hidden in the shadows. "I brought a half-sister of mine, a daughter of Pluto, back to life, through one of those escape routes that opened up when Thanatos was captured and the Doors of Death was forced open."

"You resurrected a person?" I couldn't help raising my voice. That sounded plain mad. But since monsters can't stay dead, then why can't humans rise from the dead? It makes perfect sense of course, silly me.

"That can't be allowed! So you didn't come back down here because you want to avoid punishment?" I kept asking. Even though I was expecting Nico to be pretty "abnormal" in demigod standards since he's a son of Hades, I'd never thought Nico to be _so _out of the boundary.

I suddenly realized the girls were quiet too. They must've been hanging onto every word we'd said. Apparently, Nico noticed too, because he hastily replied:"Yeah, yeah, of course."

Somehow, I felt there was something fishy about Nico's story, but I couldn't really place it. Before I could ask some more, he closed the subject quickly and started to tell June and July about one time he came to the Underworld with Percy Jackson and the Zeus girl called Thalia. The twins seemed to know Thalia and were quite absorbed in the story. I fell back to the tail of the line again, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong and barely hearing the others. Crap, I hate this tunnel. It just goes on and on and on…

After who knows how long, the roar of water jolted me out of my jumbled, straying thoughts (hey, it was a long, quiet journey, I couldn't control my thoughts, could I?). The stairs ended at the base of a looming cliff. To its right, a huge river gushed from the black rocks and tumbled away in a cascade of rapids.

"So…here we are. That's River Styx." Nico stated drily, waving a hand towards the ominous black water.

We stepped off the stairs and looked around in awe. Black volcanic sand crunched under my Reeboks. I turned around slowly, taking in all the awesome Underworld thingies. I tilted my head back and saw that instead of the void darkness I was expecting, a kind of jagged stone carven hovered above us. Little black flying creatures swooped around, too fast for me to make out what there were.

"Cool! The Underworld is actually a huge bat cave!" I breathed excitedly.

July was white-faced and pursed-lipped. June on the other hand, looked around in daze, mumbling feverously to herself.

"Hurry," Nico ignored us and veered left, where a wall of great black slabs of stone with ghostly green and red fires flaming on ramparts stood in the distance. "The Walls of Erebos. We need to pass the gates to get to Phineas. It's the easiest and most direct way."

We hiked through the black sands and occasionally bleached white bones of various things. As we drew closer to the walls of Hades' kingdom, I started to see queues of pale, black robed people shifting forward, most likely leading towards the gates. The people there were all expressionless and pale as death, which reminded me that they _were _dead. I shivered and asked: "So those are the dead?"

"Yeah," Nico replied rather nervously, "The fastest line is the EZ-DEATH line, for people that don't want to take a risk at the judgment pavilion. They'll be sent straight to the Fields of Asphodel."

"The Fields of Asphodel?" One of the twins asked.

"The place for the dead whose good and bad deeds are equal. Just imagine standing on an obsolete giants' soccer field for eternity."

"Oh." Her voice was tiny.

Nico pointed to the queues on either sides of the EZ-DEATH line and explained to us about the Fields of Punishment, Elysium, the Isles of the Blest and how the Judges of the Dead decide your placement.

According to Nico, some of his dead friends are in Elysium while some others had already chosen to be reborn. When he got to that part, his jaw was tight and his eyes stared straight ahead, refusing to meet our eyes. Touchy subject, obviously. The twins exchanged worried looks with me but I just shrugged. Everyone has their own little secrets. Even though I was curious too, but I wasn't going to push him to spit it out.

Before I knew it, we'd arrived at the gates. To my surprise, the gates looked sort of like a highway entrance, with security booths for each of the three lines. I started to follow Nico towards it, but I made the mistake of turning my face up and taking a look. Momentarily, I thought my tongue was going to roll straight into my throat and suffocate myself. "My holy saint, that is a really, really big Rottweiler...with three heads…"

June frowned and said: "Yeah, Cerberus, isn't it?" She was so busy staring at the half-transparent monster looming over the gates that she forgot to be mean to me.

Nico smiled a little, though still looking tense: "She won't bother you. Nobody will, actually. You guys are with me."

"Right, with you." July sounded like convincing herself as she shrank between Nico and June. "You're the son of Hades. They should listen to you."

"Does that mean we're totally safe in the Underworld? Because your dad's in charge of everything?" June asked hopefully.

"Better be so." I interrupted. "I don't even know how to use my revolver yet. If something attacks, I'll be doomed."

"Uh, actually, no." Nico confessed. "Not all things listens to my father down here. It'll be fine though, Landyn, I'll get one of Hades' soldiers to teach you."

On that promising note, we continued on our journey.

We followed Nico past the security ghouls and the monster dog, like a flock of chicks behind mama hen. When we passed, the dead people whispered and chattered at us, the ghouls sneered at us, but Nico seemed not to notice any of those, or care. Inside Hades' kingdom, Nico pointed out the different fields and his father's palace for us. Before I could have a closer look at the weird trees dotting Fields of Asphodel, Nico pulled me away. "No time for sightseeing. If you're lucky you can spend all the time you want looking at the black poplar trees after you die. We'll go to the Fields of Punishment to look for Phineas."

The girls trotted next to us, peering around cautiously. One of them asked: "Aren't you going to see your father?"

"No." Nico's tone was suddenly colder than I'd ever heard. "After he finally made some sense at the last war and helped out, he's ignoring us and leaving us alone to fight the giants again. All the Olympians are forbidden to contact the mortal world, on Zeus' orders. The only ones we're in touch with are Hera and Artemis. And, no doubt that Hades would want to murder you guys just like he tried to kill all my other friends."

I got a feeling that Percy Jackson was included in those friends of his. What is this guy? He seemed to have survived a lot. He must be pretty legendary.

"Oh." The girls said. I glanced at them. I understood that look on their faces. They felt pleased that Nico saw them as friends, but they had wanted to hear Nico and his dad was on good terms, that the gods could see their children. They wanted to meet Apollo. I can't say I don't want to meet my mother, who is supposed to be the most beautiful woman on the whole wide world, but I also resented how quickly she'd got over my dad. My dad told me that Aphrodite fell for him because he worked in the wine business and was an expert wine collector. I guess for the goddess of love, wine would never be as good as nectar. Mortals mean nothing for her.

As we made our way to the Fields of Punishment, we had a good view of the Elysium. It was the only place filled with light and warmth in the gloominess of the Underworld. Beautiful buildings, lush greenery, blooming flowers, sparkling fountains…It was literally paradise. I knew it would be worth it to do more good deeds to achieve this. Only then did the girls actually seemed relaxed. They looked plenty wistful when Nico ushered us forward, nearer and nearer to the exact opposite of Elysium.

When we were almost entering the Fields of Punishment, Nico turned around, blocking us and said: "Just ahead, there's every single horror and torture you can imagine."

The girls swallowed hard and paled. I automatically started to run my fingers through my hair, as I do every time I get nervous.

Nico continued: "I don't know what punishment Phineas got assigned to, so I'll have to ask the Fury in charge. But I'm sure it won't be anything pleasant. You can choose to stay here while I get him."

All the three of us started to talk at once. All refusing.

June and July said: "No, we can handle it."

I grinned: "No way I'm missing that. We're sticking with you."

"Don't say I haven't warned you." Nico shrugged but not without a hidden glad smile.

After that, it was, no exaggerating, _hell._ Searing fire burned everywhere, flaring up at each strangled scream of the damned. The air was clouded with red and brown sulfurous smoke, reeking of the smell of gory. I tried my best not to look around me as we passed criminals getting boiled in an oil pot while listening to the groaning in Italian opera, being stabbed by one knife after another, having white-hot iron cubes and buckets of ice dumped on them in turns, and every other gruesome torture I couldn't even imagine. Not all of them suffer physical injuries though, I saw some souls doing the same things again and again, like a man rolling a boulder up a hill and a bunch of girls pouring water in a broken tub.

None of us talked. I guess nobody would, unless they wanted to barf up their lunch. Maybe I can take some photos to show my brother Kevin the next time he messes up my album collections. I bet he wouldn't dare to do it again.

We arrived at a patch of space empty of the damned and their punishments. In the middle of the area, perched on the most gnarled branch of the oldest, most dried out tree I've ever seen was the ugliest bird woman that could exist. She (or is it an it?) had a horrible wrinkly face of an old woman if the woman had been churned in a rolling washing machine and then torch dried. She hunched on the tree, razor sharp talons gripping her branch tightly and shriveled black wings buffeting once in a while, probably trying to fan away the stench coming from all directions.

"I'm thinking this isn't Phineas?" I suggested.

July looked at me disapprovingly and hissed: "Quiet! She's one of the Furies, the torturers of Hades! Show some respect."

"Don't you ever read Greek mythology? I thought you'd at least do some research after you found out your identity!" June added, shaking her head in disbelief.

I was just about to protest but Nico silenced us with a look. He approached the hag and said promptly: "Alecto. I see it's your turn to overlook the torments again."

The Fury called Alecto was busy attaching her fire-lined whip to her mean-granny leather jacket, but she looked up at Nico's call. "Nico di Angelo. It's been long since I've last seen you. And actually I doing a favor for Tisiphone, she said she was going to check out that new collectors' leather jacket on sale. And those are….?" She turned her eyes on us, looking as if she wanted to whip me into Landyn chops. I smiled at her and waved friendlily.

Nico looked accustomed to all the weirdness of the Fury. Being a son of Hades, he probably had hung out with the Furies on Saturdays. He gestured to us and said: "They're just a few friends helping me out with…something."

Alecto looked suspicious: "Young master, I hope you are not still obsessed in the Doors of Death. The quest would be suicidal. Your father wouldn't be happy that you're interfering again."

"Interfering?" Nico cried: "His kingdom is penetrated and prisoners are escaping and he won't be _happy _that I'm trying to _interfere_? Hell to what he thinks! I'm going to find the Doors of Death and if you know better, you'll tell me what I want to know."

Hades actually lives in "hell" so…but I decided not to point that out to Nico. The way he's glaring at the Fury was so intense and fierce that the girls stared at him speechlessly. I never thought that skinny kid could look so scary, more like a son of Hades than I've ever seen. The Fury looked chary too. She narrowed her eyes and studied each of us carefully, like she's deciding which one of us she would most likely get to torture first. Finally she said: "Fine. I myself doubt Lord Hades' decision this time anyway. What would you like to know?"

"First I don't suppose you know where the Doors are?"

"No. It's a cryptic thing even to those of the greatest seniority and prestige of the Underworld."

"Then, tell me where Phineas is."

"Phineas?" Alecto looked surprised and impressed, "He does probably holds crucial information. Good thinking, kid. Phineas is a new resident at our forever-starving party. You'll see him when you get there."

Nico thanked her and turned around to us: "Let's go! He isn't very far."

We were all more than happy to leave the Fury on her withered tree. Just as Nico said, Phineas wasn't very far. A short while later we stopped at a place where there were lots of food and lots of people. It would be the party zone if not that none of the people could eat anything and instead of music we hear tortured screams. The dead weren't supposed to feel hungry or thirsty, Nico told us, unless it's a curse. The damned here either is dying of thirst but couldn't drink a drop of liquid from the goblets right in front of them or is starving to death but couldn't swallow a morsel of the feast all over his table. The craziest and loudest one was the infamous Tantalus, who lunged at us the second he saw us. I pulled out my gun by instinct. But then I forgot I didn't really know how to fire it. Just by pulling the trigger? What if my holding position isn't right and the gun backfires or explodes?

"Back away, Tantalus!" Nico shouted, drawing out his short black sword. The spirits near him all hissed and retreated, grumbling and cursing. The blade was so cold that it steamed in the hot humid air. Tantalus sulked away, glaring at us. I let out my breath in relief. "Man, you've gotta get me a gun-shooting tutor fast."

Nico looked apologetically at me.

"Well wasn't that a nice welcome." July mocked, stowing away the knife she brought out when Tantalus first attacked.

June put her golden hair pin back into her hair as well. "So where's old man Phineas?"

I looked around. Among all the skinny-to-the-bone and gray-skinned hollow-eyed people, someone at the verge of this pitiful party caught my eye. He was weary a sad-looking dirty bathrobe, which could hardly conceal the bulging ball of a stomach of his. Various scraps and bits of food leftover clung to the stained cloth. He looked the most well-fed one in the surrounding. I figured he must be the newest joiner. "How 'bout Mr. Flabby over there?"

Nico wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Must be."

Phineas wandered within a circle of jagged black stone. He seemed all normal except once in a while he'd turn rigid and make a mad dive towards one of the stones. He naturally got a nice stab in his balloon tummy, and then large skeletal flying chickens with human skulls as heads swooped down from out of nowhere and slashed their bone talons at him. I winced at the sight. It must've hurt a lot.

The old man had a sharper sense than I'd expected. We made our way towards him but before we said anything, he turned towards us. I noticed he didn't look much better closer. His eyes were milky white and there were quite many scars crossing over his forehead and eyelids. "Mmm, another visit from you conceited demigod brats within 12 hours? Should I say it's because I too famous and beloved or because the Fates decided to give me a chance to get back?"

We halted just outside the ring of stones. June fingered her hair, inches away from her deadly pin, and demanded: "What does that mean?"

Phineas laughed, "You wouldn't understand, ignorant one. A daughter of Apollo? Oh! There's another one. Long time since I've smelled that sunlight warmth of your lot. Pity that you won't feel so warm for long. And also a son of Ahprodite? A rare guest as well. Why couldn't you just go to your little camp and play make-up? Now you'll have to suffer."

I stared in awe. This man can smell us out? Wicked! Nico whispered: "He wants revenge for being killed by Percy."

Phineas leaned on a stone casually and continued: "I can hear you, son of Hades. Of course I want revenge. I'd love to see my half brother dead. But no hurry, the Mother will attend to you soon enough. I'm sure you would be eager to join your sister once things get started."

Percy is Phineas' half brother? And what does Nico wanting to join his sister mean? I didn't even know he had a sister.

Nico stiffened. His eyes turned ice cold. "I'll decide whether to die or not, Phineas. I see the gods haven't punished you enough. What's the use of blinding you when you can still speak? Better answer my questions nicely, or prepare to have your mouth stitched together."

Phineas expression turned ugly. I shuddered. I wonder if Nico got all that harshness from his father's side.

"Whatever you say, brat, but I don't do favors for free."

"I would be stupid not to see that coming. What's the deal?"

An evil smile spread across the old man's face. "Nothing much. When Perseus Jackson came to me yesterday, I was in a good state. Harpies couldn't harm me anymore, you know. He coaxed me into a gamble but I lost. Now I think I'll still go for the good old tradition. Kill those skeleton harpies for me, demigods. It would be easy for you, won't it, Nico di Angelo? See? I'm fair."

How did he know Nico's name? Surely he shouldn't be able to see that. The four of us looked at each other. The deal does seem pretty fair.

"Deal." We said together.

"Ok…" Phineas started to say. Suddenly, he stopped, eyes widening as he turned towards me.

"What?" I asked nervously. A strange look appeared in his weathered face. Almost like hunger. Then as quick as a viper, he made a mad dive at me. I yelped and tried to back away. A swish of gold whizzed past my ear and caught Phineas' bathrobe, impaling onto the black stone behind him. Phineas stumbled back, screaming and flailing:"Food! I want food! Delicious lamb chop!"

The skeleton harpies flew down on him immediately, clawing and pecking. Phineas screamed in agony.

"What in Hades is he talking about?" I cried as I tried to regain my balance. I shot a grateful look at the girl who saved me.

"Sharpen your senses, pretty boy. Unless you're willing to get killed." June said as she stowed her bow away.

Nico pulled us away from Phineas' stone ring and said: "That must be his punishment. Once a few minutes, he'll see or smell something near him as food, probably those stones around him. He'll rush to it only to get himself bruised and cut, then the skeletal harpies would also come down to torture him."

July raised her eyebrows: "Harsh." June nodded in agreement besides her.

"Well," Nico clasped his hands together, "I think we'd better do our work. An opportunity to try out your gun, Landyn."

I perked up at the mention of my precious Smith and Wesson\… whatever, the name is too long to say it every time. "Yeah, definitely!"

Nico took out his sword but then hesitated. He glanced at me and the twins, "Um…I'll go get a tutor for you. Be right back."

I watched him run off and disappear behind a huge boulder curiously. The twins narrowed their eyes in union, like they're trying to figure out what was it with Nico. A minute later, Nico came back with a skeleton man wearing some kind of a policeman uniform behind him. We all stared at him. He avoided our looks and pointed at me: "Please show this guy how to use…what's your gun again?"

"A Smith and Wesson Model 686 revolver." I replied, still studying the black haired boy suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's it. Just show him the basics."

The skeleton turned towards me and grinned toothily. The girls next to me skirted away quickly. "Hi, Mr. Policeman." I smiled at it cheerfully. I know it. I'm going to have a blast with my new tutor.

**So, readers? How do you think of Underworld? Like the way I wrote it? I actually enjoyed writing about Fields of Punishment. Not that I like to imagine people getting tortured, of course! It's just easier than I expected for me to put the scenes into words. Anyway, as usual, PLZ REVIEW! Elysium for everyone that reviews! :)**

**-Amber-**


	11. Chapter 11 Nico

**Note: I made some modifications to Chapter One. And we added a lot to our profile (more information on us!). Old or new readers, check them out!**

**Our hits are finally more than 1000! Hurray! This may be not a big deal to some people, but it is for us! Because no people we know in real world know or read fanfiction (they don't read or write English like we do). All of our readers are "strangers"! Thank you all so much, "strangers"!**

**Um, back to Nico and his friends. Ta-da! Chapter 11 right on schedule! **

**-Hazel-**

Chapter 11 Nico

The girls sat down by a large ragged black stone and watched the skeleton policeman teach Landyn how to use his revolver not far away. Meanwhile, I stood nearby and looked into the distance, wondering where on earth, or _in hell_ would the Doors of Death could be. Suddenly, a loud "Landyn!" brought my attention back to the twins. One of the twins was shooting a warning glare at Landyn. He held up a hand in an apologetic gesture. In front of him, a pile of white bones covered with a policeman's uniform was reforming. The girl turned her head back and sighed exasperatedly to her twin, who merely frowned.

"Hey, what happened?" I sat down next to one of the twins and asked. Maybe I can tell apart the Loras twins, but why bother? It's simpler if you just address yourself to them both at the same time. Saves me from being embarrassed when occasionally calling the wrong names.

"He was doing his trick again." The girl beside me said. It took me a moment to remember what "his trick" was.

"I don't know what the skeleton saw. But he looked like he just met a ghost, stumbling back and falling over himself." The other girl said.

When I was going to state that a skeleton shouldn't be scared of a ghost, since they're _both d_ead, the girl beside me said to her sister sardonically: "And you won't even tell me who _you_ saw. So much for being my twin and other half, June."

"What does _that_ have to do with _this_? Besides, I did tell you!" June protested.

"Not the whole truth! Don't you think I don't know. There's someone else besides the sandy haired guy!" July fired back.

By then, both girls have gotten up to their feet, glowering and trying to tower over each other. They looked even more horrible from my sitting point of view so I stood up hastily too. _How did this turn into a fight anyway? _I thought. As reluctant as I was, I stepped in and held out my hands to force them apart before a full war could break out.

"Cut it out, you two!" I called.

"It's none of your business, Nico!" July snapped and crossed her arms, fuming. I winced and waited for the second blow. But it didn't come. June looked just as mad as July, red faced and scowling, yet she seemed as if struggling to keep her temper from boiling.

At last, she said through gritted teeth: "Nico's right. We shouldn't be arguing now." She turned her back to us and kicked a stone. "Oww!" The stone hit a poor damned soul who unfortunately was chasing a cheeseburger too close to us right in the eye.

July, on the other hand, appeared slightly taken aback and if possible, even angrier. She stomped her feet in frustration and cursed. Slowly, the irritated look on her face dissipated, replaced by a rather confused and hurt expression.

When she realized that I was still looking at her, she glanced up and mumbled: "Shouldn't've shouted at you, sorry. I was just so angry…"

Before I could hear the rest, Landyn came jogging towards us and calling: "Hey guys! What's the matter? I just got the hang of shooting and I thought I heard some shouting." He eyes moved from July's face to June's and finally mine.

I figured that he already knew the answer so I said: "So now you know how to use your weapon. Let's see if you're good."

Thankfully, the girls didn't object but they didn't talk either, and together we headed back to the forever-starving party. The twins both looked nervous, but they didn't exchange looks like they usually would. In fact, they didn't look at, speak to or even walk beside each other. _Gods know how many petty things girls care about. _I thought wearily. _I can _never_ understand girls: why they love each other for the first second and hate each other the next, why they would leave their little brothers to join a whole girl hunt, why they would choose rebirth and leave their little brothers a second time… _

xxx

Phineas' face broke into a wide, horrible grin as we approached his circle of stones. The skeleton harpies screeched above and flapped their bony wings.

"What are you waiting for, brave heroes? Afraid of a flock of white bones?" Phineas taunted and turned his milky white eyes on us.

Something felt wrong, like I had forgotten a crucial point. But time was running out and we needed Phineas' help. I gestured Landyn forward. He stepped up and said confidently: "Show time."

He took a deep breath and aimed at a harpy. We held our breath…_bang_! Landyn pulled the trigger. We looked upwards wildly, trying to see pieces of white bones flying. But we saw nothing.

"Oh gods, I missed!" Landyn cried in shock, face ashen and horrified.

For half a second, the twins and I just stood there staring at Landyn in disbelief, who stared back. Then chaos broke out: the harpies turned and dived towards us, snapping their sharp beaks and waving their bony limbs. I drew out my sword from my chain belt and slashed at a harpy that got to close. Its deadly sharp talons came a centimeter to my face before it disintegrated into ashes. At the same time, a flash of gold zipped by and another exploded with an angry shriek. But more kept coming.

"July! Get Landyn!" June yelled.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw July nod and drag Landyn aside. Seeing that the harpies were too many, June threw down her bow and drew out her dagger instead. Together, we fought wildly, trying to win some time for whatever July and Landyn were doing.

"Aim at the skull!" I heard July saying loudly. "Your hands shake too much. Don't you see all the gaps between the ribs? Your bullets would only pass through them. Besides, they don't even _have_ hearts!" Apparently, July was trying to give Landyn last-minute How to Shoot a Skeleton Harpy lessons.

Just when I thought we were going to be overwhelmed, there was a _bang_ and a harpy burst into dust. June was so startled she didn't see another harpy zooming in on her. Just as I was about to yell at her, a golden arrow whipped past. Poof, another dead harpy. Landyn and July had returned to battle. Together the skeleton harpies were no match with us. In the matter of minutes, piles of white dust lay at our feet and there was only one lonely harpy left, circling above our heads. July drew back her bow and let the point of her arrow follow the harpy's skull. Suddenly, to our surprise, the harpy screeched loudly and changed course, flying straight towards the circle of black stones.

Phineas! I cursed under my breath. The old sneak was jumping over his circle of rocks and trying to run away. The harpies were there to stop him from escaping!

"He tricked us!" June cried. As she said it, Phineas threw a rock at the harpy with surprising strength. I have no idea how he could aim, since he couldn't even see, but the rock hit the unlucky harpy right in the skull and it went down. When the twins tried to shoot him, he managed to dodge the arrows as well. He laughed crazily as Landyn's bullet missed him by inches.

"I won't be seeing you, puny demigods!" He yelled triumphantly, getting farther and farther away from us. Fury broke out in my heart and I drove my Stygian sword into the black sands of Underworld.

"Serve me!" I demanded. Right on cue, the ground cracked open and a troop of skeleton soldiers and policemen emerged. I heard a collective gasp behind me. I ignored it and thrusted my hand forward in the direction of Phineas. The skeleton men marched towards the escapee. They caught Phineas in a flash and held him with his hands behind his back. The skeletons pointed all kinds of weapons at Phineas, preventing him from escaping.

"Bring him to me!" I ordered. The skeletons obeyed, chittering and chattering, prodding the scowling Phineas with spears and guns. After he was brought back to us, I looked around and realized the damned souls of the Fields of Punishment were all staring at us mutely, as if watching a show. I tried to ignore the fact that my friends were also watching me with wide eyes like I was a freak. So much for my plan to lay low.

I turned to my audience of dead and spoke with all the authority I could muster: "Any fool who wants to follow Phineas and try to make an escape, hear me! Thanatos may be gone, but that do not mean his duties lay forgotten. I, son of Hades, am now the lieutenant of the god of Death. DO NOT try to escape. If you do, you will end up worse than Phineas. Much worse, I guarantee." I glared around, hoping my expression was as scary and threatening as the Loras twins'. To my relief, the dead seemed to take me as a seriously menacing being. They knelt to me and made all kind of promises to be good.

I let out a breath and turned to Phineas. I gestured the skeleton soldiers to take Phineas back to his circle of black stones. After he was dumped into his circle, I raised my hands and concomitantly the black jagged rocks rose until they stood four feet taller than Phineas. I left four skeletons patrolling outside the circle and dismissed the rest.

"Phineas!" I demanded though a gap between two black rocks. After a second, his loathing face appeared.

"We killed the harpies. Tell us where the Doors of Death is."

"Oh, but I don't have the answer." Phineas said in a drawling voice such that I wanted to smack him in the face. The twins looked as if they were ready to pounce too.

"What I have…is a prophecy." Phineas cackled.

"A prophecy?" Landyn said.

"Oh yes. I am a seer." Phineas said, setting his milky eyes on us in turns. I felt one of the twin shiver.

Then he began to chant in a sick sing-song voice:

"_Three join the loner on the quest under_

_A gain a loss with conflicts encounter_

_Rays shall break by the fire-flaming shore_

_He who deceived time lost at the door"_

My heart went cold at the last sentence. _He who deceived time_, that meant me, didn't it? I was kept from aging for several decades.

"Why did you tell us that?" June asked in a shaky voice.

"Because you're all going to die anyway." Phineas shrugged. "It's a pleasure to sense fear on arrogant demigods."

Landyn started to say: "What rays? What shore? How-" But he stopped mid sentence. In fact, everything suddenly seemed to be abnormally still. There was something wrong with Phineas too. His was no longer sneering and his white eyes were glowing.

"Nico di Angelo." He said, but not in his own voice, but a sleepy woman's voice.

"You're Gaea." I started, but recovered quickly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, to show you something, dear. This is not what you really want, is it?" Gaea said softly, "You don't want to risk you're life just to help that son of Poseidon, do you? He has no idea what is waiting for him. All you efforts will be wasted."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Gaea ignored my question and continued to say: "The truth is: you still resent your sister for leaving you behind. She left you to fight for your life and deal with problems too big for you alone. She never regretted her choice to join the hunt. You want to know the reason? Because she needn't look after you anymore. She didn't want a little brother who weighed her down. That's why she left you a second time. This time for good."

"You're lying!" I shouted. But inside, my heart ached. Was that really why she chose to rebirth? Because she didn't want me? She didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye.

"Look into my eyes. I can show you Bianca." Gaea said.

I tried to resist, but something compelled me to look. The minute my eyes met Phineas' white ones, an image appeared in front of my eyes. It was a baby girl sleeping in a crib. She couldn't be older than a couple of months. I stared as if enchanted at the infant that was my sister in its last life. But she looked nothing like Bianca, who was olive skinned and dark haired. Instead, the little puffs of hair perched on her tiny head were red. She had white skin and rosy cheeks. However, the minute she opened her eyes, which were green, I knew she was Bianca. It was just a feeling, like there was a strong bond between us.

"She sleeps soundly, in the shelter of a warm and complete family. She is not even a demigod, mortal and blissfully ignorant. Whereas you, on the contrary, have no one left in the world. You are always looking behind your back, never a minute safe. Alas, she doesn't remember you, but you remember her. Is that fair?"

Gaea's voice was slow and soft, but her words were like sharp blades stabbing my heart. My eyes stung from the hurtful truth.

"But I can change that. Give up your hopeless quest and come to me. I can take you back to the moment Bianca made her choice. You can say good bye, or maybe even change her mind. If that does not appeal to you, I can even make you her little brother again. You two can live peacefully in the mortal world, with nothing to worry about. Give up, Nico." She crooned.

Her offer sounded so good that I wanted to cry and run into Gaea's arms. I didn't need to shoulder all of this. I could escape from all of my responsibilities. If Bianca was here, as least I didn't need to face them on my own. _But you're not alone anymore. You never were. _ The green eyes of the reincarnation of Bianca seemed to say through the image. _Think about Percy and Hazel, look around you. Aren't they your friends? They are willing to take a share of your burden off your shoulders._

"No." I managed to croak. "Leave me. You will be destroyed!" I called on all my will and jerked my eyes from Phineas'. For a scary moment, nothing changed.

"No, you shall be destroyed, foolish demigod! Pity you refused my offer, now you and your friends will have to endure painful deaths! Remember my words, demigod: You shall fail your quest." Gaea let the menacing note hang in the air and suddenly, everything came back to life.

"-are we supposed to know what it mean?" Landyn finished his sentence like a paused record being played again. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over me, as if the tiredness from using my powers had finally caught up. I staggered and held the wall of black stones for support. Landyn and the twins rushed forward.

"You okay?" June or July asked softly, touching my arm tentatively. I nodded, but it made me dizzier.

"Maybe we should sit down and rest for a while." Landyn said anxiously.

"No." I said weakly. "Get me away from here." Maybe I was more vulnerable than I thought, but Gaea really shook me. Whenever I see Phineas' milky eyes peering out through the cracks, I thought of the vision Gaea showed me.

If the others were confused, they didn't show it. Landyn draped one of my arms over his shoulders and helped me walk. We stopped until there was quite a distance between us and Phineas. Landyn laid me down carefully and one of the twins stuffed a square of ambrosia in my mouth. I chewed it gratefully and felt warmth returning to my body. None of us talked for some time.

I sensed the twins looking sideways at me from time to time. If they were bright, which they were, they probably have guessed that the last line of the prophecy was about me. Or worse, they were still thinking about how I called on an army of the dead and scared the lights out of the damned souls. To add some highlight, how my freaking power makes me swoon like a girl every time I use it just more than a little.

As if reading my mind, Landyn spoke up: "Dude, that trick you used back there was wicked! It's like you have your own private army!" The girls nodded quickly. _But I'm still a freak. Death boy who can only have a place among the dead. _I thought sullenly.

"Yeah, it was cool." One of the twins said, sitting down next to me. My instincts told me it was July. Immediately, the other twin appeared on my other side.

"Where are we going anyway? Did you understand any of the lines in the prophecy?"July asked casually. I nodded, trying hard not to think about the last line.

"Prophecies are usually given before a quest. So that means some contents in our prophecy have already happened." I explained.

Landyn caught up with us and said: "I get that. _Three join the loner on the quest under. _So here we are, joining you in the Underworld to find the Doors of Death. What about the second line? _A gain a loss with_… something… _encounter?_ It doesn't make any sense."

"_Conflicts encounter._" June corrected. "It doesn't make sense to me either. Maybe we're going to acquire something and then lose something."

"I don't know. Words can have double meanings." I said.

"What about the rest?" July asked carefully.

"I only guessed out a part." I said. "It mentions a 'fire-flaming shore'. I'm quite sure what that refers to." I looked around and saw three extremely attentive faces.

"Φλεγέθων. We need to go to Phlegethon, the river of fire." I declared.

"Phlegetho, the river of fire." July repeated slowly.

I nodded again. "We have to be quick. It's near Tartarus, which is on the other end of the Underworld." I stated.

"Tartarus?" June squeaked. Landyn let out a low whistle.

"So what are we waiting for? Can we get there before dark?" He said cheerily, jumping up. "I don't want to camp out here listening to painful screams to sleep."

"You forgot that it is _always_ dark down here." June reminded him as she got up too. But the atmosphere perceivably lightened. Just then, July broke into a lively song.

"_...You said: 'Darling, I'm tired of living my routine life.'_

_There's so much in the world I'd like to soak up with my eyes." _

"What's with the sudden singing?" I asked, amused.

She smiled and sang: "_So I wouldn't feel so scared." _She stood up and extended her hand out at me. I took it and let her pull me up. Her voice was so sweet and beautiful I felt my heart warming up, as my hand was holding her warm one. I wondered if it was some kind of Apollo magic.

Soon the four of us were all singing, even me, who would never be caught dead doing:

"_We can do it all together,_

_from the colds of the poles_

_to the tropics of Borneo._

_Ba da da ba da…"_

**What do you think? Amber wrote the first two lines of the prophecy and I wrote the last two. It took us soooooo long! Because we had to make sure it rhymes. We even managed to keep the numbers of syllables of the couplets the same! The phrase "**_rays break_**" was thought by Amber ages ago. Apollo should be proud of us. Please REVIEW and tell us what you think!**

**P.S. The song in the story is **_**Just You and Me**_**, sung by Zee Avi. And the line **_**"**__So I wouldn't feel so scared_**" can actually fit in the song!**

**-Hazel-**


	12. Chapter 12 June

**The last chapter before school starts! Oh, how will I miss you, my dear summer vacation! **

**After the term starts, we won't have that much time for fanfic anymore, but we'll try our best to keep it up. I go to boarding school and only come home at the weekends so that means I only have less than two days for a whole chapter each time. Anyway, I'll do everything to update regularly, don't worry. :)**

**Let's not talk about annoying things such as school. There's a new chapter of action waiting for u, after all! Please enjoy…and review!**

**-Amber-**

* * *

Chapter 12 June

July was leading all of us in one of our personal favorite songs. We have a clear (well, clearer than before anyway) direction for our quest. Everything was as good as you can hope for when you're in the Underworld, doing a probably-will-kill-you quest. But I sort of lagged behind. I sang along softly but couldn't stop staring at Nico.

He'd seem so forceful, so…powerful when he exposed his special abilities, calling on a troop of dead soldiers with a simple move. But here he is, singing heartily a song he'd probably never heard of before. His dark eyes shone as they caught the light of the fire in the Fields of Punishment. He didn't notice me staring, thank the gods. But that was most likely because he was busy learning the lyrics from July. I would've step up and teach him the song myself, but something held me back. I watched July in turn. She smiled at Nico constantly, nudging him whenever he got something wrong, which was pretty often. I remembered our…little tussle.

_And you won't even tell me who you saw. So much for being my twin and other half_, July had said. _Not the whole truth! Don't you think I don't know. There's someone else besides the sandy haired guy._

How would I ever tell you that I'd also seen Nico? I thought bitterly. I couldn't really understand that part yet myself! I could just see her face if I had told her: surprised, confused, troubled…and hurt. Hurt by possibilities she needn't and shouldn't know. I don't want to let anything happen between us because of Nico, especially when we're on such a dangerous task. A task that might take Nico's life, according to the last line of the prophecy, _he who deceived time lost at the door. _A task in which I might kill the sister I tried so hard to protect with my own hands. I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from shaking as I remembered my dream.

"Hey." A voice made me open my eyes. I was startled to find tears in my eyes. I blinked them back quickly and turned to look at the speaker. It was Landyn. Apparently, the singing had stopped some time ago. July and Nico was discussing something ahead of us. I tried to ignore the glances July occasionally threw me.

"Hey. Whassup?" I said tiredly to Landyn. I didn't even feel like being sarcastic to the son of Aphrodite.

Landyn's soft brown eyes showed concern. "Well, you seem to be pretty off color. Have something in mind?"

I wanted to jump up and tell him off, but looking in his eyes, I couldn't make myself do it. "Nothing much. Just…the prophecy, you know."

"And…?" Landyn asked.

I sighed. "And July."

Landyn nodded, looking forward. "I heard you guys argue."

"It was not a big deal either."

"Then why are you still dwelling over it? I know you can't stay angry that long with your sister."

"I'm just stressed out and worried, Ok? Do you have to know every detail? It's none of your business!"

Landyn was silent. We walked on side by side in awkward silence. I regretted lashing out like that again at him. He was just trying to be nice. Again. It happened to so many times before-me snapping and ruining a potential friendship. I didn't really hate anyone in particular. Why couldn't I just be _sunnier_, being a daughter of Apollo?

"Does it have anything to your…nightmare?" Landyn suddenly said.

I tensed. "How…n-no. Not really. Let's not talk about this"

I bit my lip. _Please don't push further, or I would spill everything out. _There's no way I'm telling _anybody _about it.

Landyn didn't look convinced but he shrugged. "OK, if you really don't want to talk about it. What did you make out of the prophecy?"

I was relieved. Not that the prophecy was a better topic by much. "I don't know, but it doesn't really sound good. _A gain a loss, _I'm guessing we'll find out about the Doors but we'll also lose something important."

"And _conflicts encounter_. We've already have conflicts, but there's probably more to come." Landyn raised an eyebrow at me. "I hope _conflicts _don't really mean you twins fighting. That would be a nasty sight, wouldn't it?"

I punched him the arm. "You moron! Why do you always go back to my problems?"

Landyn laughed and replied: "I keep imagining you two fighting. One doesn't get the opportunity to watch twins fighting much."

"So you think it'd be _fun _that we fight? How about when we argue we beat you up instead of fighting each other? Wouldn't that be more of a chance of a life?"

His eyes widened: "I could pretend it's like one of you duplicated yourself to beat me instead of there's two people! But…I'll pass anyway. It would hurt too much."

I rolled my eyes, can't help smiling: "Yeah whatever, Mr. Imagination."

Suddenly, I slammed into Nico, almost toppling us over. Nico's icy hand grabbed my wrist to keep me from falling.

"Oof! What was that about?" I stepped back away from Nico, blushing despite of myself.

"We just can't get a smooth journey, can we?" Nico said darkly, drawing out his sword.

My heart sank as I looked over his shoulder. A flock of really, really ugly bats hovered ahead of us. I took a closer look. They were actually humanoid, with matted gray fur and rusty armors, which made them just a lot grosser.

"Hello, young master." One of them cackled.

"Keres. _Again_." Nico muttered. "I don't understand! Why do things tend to happen again and again to me?"

"Keres?" July said weakly. That was just what I wanted to say. Aren't those the things Nico told us about? The ones that attacked him and his friends on the trip to retrieve the keys of Hades. The ones that injured the infamous Percy Jackson and almost made him die. Oh joy, we actually get to meet them in face to face. That's all what a fan could hope for.

"Um, they're not here to give us directions, are they?" Landyn tried to smile. But he had already pulled out his gun.

"No, they're battlefield spirits. They feed on violent deaths." I remembered.

Just as I was wondering why the monsters weren't clawing at us already, they parted and someone came through. Someone wearing an elegant long black gown and holding something bright.

"Don't look!" Nico suddenly yelled, throwing out his arms to hold us back. I diverted my eyes immediately. Somehow I thought I'd better trust Nico now.

"Wha…?" July stumbled back, "What's wrong? Who was that?"

"Λαμπαδες-a Lampades."Nico said. "She's one of the torch bearers of the underworld, companions of the goddess Hecate in her night-time revels and hauntings. The light of her torch has the power to drive you crazy."

"Wow." Landyn exclaimed. "Where can I get one of those?"

"You have a good taste, pretty boy. Maybe I'll let you go and _only _drive you crazy. It'll be a pity to kill you." A soft cold voice said, sending a chill down my back.

I kept my eyes on the hem of the Lampades' dress and started to reach for my pin. I changed my mind and took out my bronze knife instead. If I couldn't look at my opponent, how am I supposed to shoot?

"What do you want? Why aren't you accompanying you mistress? It's almost time for her night strolls." Nico demanded.

The Lampades laughed, the sound like ice shards tinkling. "My dear young master, you mean that magic goddess with a self-importance problem? Oh she wouldn't notice my absence, as usual. Things are changing, don't you see? The gods' age is over. I am only doing what I should do."

"Or what Gaea told you to do." I growled. It must be Gaea. That wretched dirt woman. She wants us all dead.

"Here's a bright one." The Lampades turned her attention on me. "Mmm, _bright_ indeed! I haven't seen one of you sun god types for a long time. It'll be so fun to kill you! Oh, I wouldn't forget your sister over there of course. Once the war is over, I'll be awarded beyond measures. My sisters and I will have the place we deserve, instead of being shunted into Hecate's and Hades' shadows! "

I clenched my fists, gripping the knife tightly. No, I won't let that happen.

"Dear me, I'm wasting my time chatting! Let's get this on, shouldn't we?" The Lampades suggested sweetly. "Attack, Keres, show them the result of messing with the tendency of the world development!"

The bat women screeched, which sounded like a thousand rusty bat armor being dragged along the pavement, and charged. I risked raising my eyes a little higher so that I could see the monsters. Like Nico, I slashed and hacked for all I was worth, trying to get the stinking bats out of my face. Between stabs, I couldn't help being awed at Nico's fight skills. His dark blade drew a deadly arc, absorbing the monsters' essence. The more he killed, the colder the air around him was. July shot arrow after arrow at the flying monsters. Landyn started shooting with his revolver too. _Idiots, you can't aim if not at the stake of seeing the torch!_ I do NOT look forward to taking care of two madmen the rest of the quest.I cursed, but couldn't find time to tell them.

"Don't let the Keres injure you! The wound would be…let's just say really bad." Nico shouted in the midst of chaos. I winced, thinking again of Percy's close call. I'm pretty sure we don't have an innocent memory-washed Titan in our hands in case we need the touch of a god.

The Keres seemed endless and there was the Lamades herself, jabbing at us with a Stygian iron spear (probably stolen from Hades' weapon storage). But still, Keres were disintegrating all around us. We were making progress. I was starting to get hopeful, but naturally things couldn't go that well.

"Come on, little girl, is that all you can do? You don't seem to have Apollo's aim as they rumor, do you? Face me and fight!" The Lampades sneered somewhere to my right.

My heart grew cold and whirled wildly towards the voice, trying to keep my eyes low at the same time. I saw the Lampades black dress flying as she darted around Nico's attacks, Landyn's bullets and random Keres limbs. She was going straight for July, who drew an arrow quickly.

"No, July! Don't look up!" I yelled, running towards them. If she tried to shoot, she would definitely see the torch and…I didn't think further.

July didn't seem to hear me. Time seemed to slow down, but this time it wasn't one of Gaea's little tricks. From my view, I saw July's hands going slowly up, holding her bow and arrow. _She's going to look._

I poured on speed and praying to all the gods to save my sister. I squeezed my eyes shut as I plowed into the Lampades, knocking her torch away. The last thing I saw was July's wide open eyes, looking straight at me, where the Lampades was a second ago. The Lampades howled and hit me with her spear as she tried to push me away.

"You stupid girl!" The Lampades screamed. Judging how her other hand that wasn't holding the spear was grappling my hair, I guessed she had lost her torch. I rolled away quickly, pushing my knife against her. I opened my eyes and saw the torch lying near me. Its fire had died out. I tried to get up, but there was a nasty cut on my leg.

"Look out!" Someone shouted. I looked up just in time to see a Keres swooping down on me. "I will feed on your death!" The monster bared her teeth. As I raised my knife against her, her claws raked on my arm. I dropped my blade immediately. I screamed more loudly than I'd ever done as pain erupted like flames all over my right side. I collapsed and clutched my arm. The Lampades straightened up and approached me, holding her spear. _I am going to die. Of sheer pain. _My brain thought remorsefully.

Through bleary eyes, I saw the Keres stopping in the middle of her second attack, staring in confusion at something over my head. A gun fired and it exploded before she came out of her daze. My teammates rushed over instantly. July ran to my side and tried to haul me to the side, out of harm's way, as Landyn shot the Keres that came nearby. Nico cut in between me and the Lampades, starting to battle her, sword on spear. But clearly, the Lampades wasn't much of a match to the son of Hades. After a few swipes, the Lampades' spear was reduced into splinters. Nico drove his sword into her side. As her essence was getting absorbed into the midnight black blade, the Lampades wailed: "You will regret your choice, son of Hades! Gaea will destroy you and your little team!" At last, she was gone, leaving only a chill behind.

I leaned on July heavily as she tried to lead me to a slab of stone nearby. "Hang on, June!" She cried desperately as she laid me down on the stone. I curled on my side tightly, wanting to cut my whole right side off.

"I'm going to pour nectar on it!" July said, hands quivering as she fumbled with Nico's canteen.

I held my breath but when the godly drink hit my wound I yelled in pain, grasping the arm nearest to me. The pain subdued quickly and significantly. But still only from unbearable as a million razor sharp daggers piercing into the wound to unbearable as a hundred razor sharp daggers piercing into it.

"Ow, ow, ow…but hold on, if it helps." Landyn winced next to me. I was gripping his arm with all my might, digging my nails into his skin.

Nico knelt down by me. July and Nico started to dress my wound. I wasn't sure what happened during the next period of time, because I was engulfed in agony and I seemed to be losing my marbles. I couldn't even be sure if I was conscious or not. Between all my weird visions and hallucinations of bats and torches, I heard snippets of conversation. July choking as she repeated: "It's my fault. It's my fault…" Nico murmuring: "Why? Why does this have to happen again? I shouldn't have taken them in. It's destined…"

When I finally woke up, I was lying on my side on the stone. I tried to push myself up when my good arm but I blacked out momentarily and felt like throwing up. "Whoa, stay still!" Nico cried next to me, helping me sit up.

"How are you feeling?" July asked anxiously. Her eyes were a little red and her voice raw. I looked down on my right arm. It was neatly bandaged, but blood was already starting to stain the white cloth. My leg wound was treated as well. She fed me a square of ambrosia. This was the first time I had eaten one, but I could hardly register the wonderful taste.

"You've got some serious strong grip, girl." Landyn grinned, crouching down in front of me. I saw guiltily that his arm was bruised, with small red new moon shaped marks.

"I'm fine." I lied. I tried to smile reassuringly at my team. They were all so concerned with me. I had made them worried. I had let them down.

"How could you be _fine_?" Nico suddenly stood up, clenching his fists. "You're hurt by a Keres! It's the hell _not _fine! I had leaded you into danger!" His dark eyes blazed with anger and desperation.

July wiped a tear off from under her eye quickly. She tried to keep her voice level. "No, Nico, don't blame yourself. If I didn't get evoked by the Lampades, June wouldn't have to save me and get hurt." Her voice still broke at the end of the sentence.

I stared in horror at them. _How did it turn out like this? How could I let them feel so bad?_ I hated myself for letting my guard down.

As if knowing what I was going to say, Landyn stood up too, shouting: "Shut it! This is a _demigod_ quest, guys! People get hurt. There's no use blaming yourself! If you have the time to argue over who gets the blame, why don't we find a god to heal June?" He glared around at us, as if challenging us to continue.

I diverted my eyes and cursed silently. A god's help? Where the hell do we get that?

"I guess we can go to my father's place. There's usually a few gods there, Persephone, Hecate, Nyx, Hypnos or some sort. We'll rest there for the night too." Nico said, trying to sound upbeat.

We shuffled around gathering our things, then June and Landyn helped me up. My knees buckled and I almost fell right back. They each draped one of my arms over their shoulders, taking extra care with my wounded arm, and hoisted me up. Stars danced in my eyesight and my arm felt like a torch was being held against it at all times. I couldn't place the thought how Percy Jackson could still lift a whole river when he had been hurt by a Keres. I could barely stand straight. Nico lead the way, holding his sword ahead. The ghosts, spirits, random monsters, all parted around of us, not eager to taste the blade. I took in sharp deep breaths, using all my will power to keep myself from breaking down.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain to me, Nico halted and said: "We're here. Should I say welcome to my father's palace?"

"Wow." Landyn breathed. "This is the most freaking cool palace I've seen."

I lifted my heavy eyelids and took in the view. We were standing in front of a set of huge bronze gates with engravings of gruesome scenes of death. I hoped I wasn't going a die a painful death like in the pictures. Through the gates, I could see a beautiful jewel garden and the grand house of Hades built from glittering black marble.

"Stop gawking!" July huffed as she struggled to prop me up better. "June needs treatment!"

Nico sheathed his sword and pushed out his hand. The bronze gates groaned open slowly. The ghoul and skeleton guards took one look at him and stepped back respectfully.

We hurried through the garden, heading straight towards the palace. By this time, I was aching all over and was starting to have trouble breathing through all the hurt. As we passed tart smelling pomegranate trees, I would've picked one and swallowed it just to ease my pain if I wasn't wedged between July and Landyn.

Soon we reached the black columned marble portico and went into the ceiling-less entry hall. We walked on the polished bronze floor, towards a set of doors at the opposite end of the corridor. When we got to the doors, Nico stopped and said with an uneasy look on his face: "Hades' throne room is behind these doors. Maybe you should wait here while I check if he's there. He's not really…hospitable, you know."

Before the others could protest I managed: "Ok, you just go on. We'll wait outside."

Nico looked relieved. "Great! I mean, that's good. Stay here and…"

"I know, I know." I interrupted with a gasp of pain as Landyn accidentally brushed my wound. "I'll try not to die here."

"I'll be right back." Nico promised as he pushed his hand through the air again. The doors opened a creak and he disappeared into it. July watched worriedly after him. Before the doors swung close, I caught a glimpse of a black robed giant on a throne made of bones and a flower shaped smaller throne next to him. I wondered if I would have the luck of the century to be healed by the Lord of Death himself.

Standing was more tiring than I could imagine. Perhaps it was the aura of Hades, I felt tired to my bones and the pain seemed to being increasing. Loud sounds were coming from the closed doors. I willed myself not to fall over and concentrated on eavesdropping on whatever that's going on in the throne room to distract myself. July and Landyn looked uneasily at the doors too. I guess they could hear the loud angry voices inside as well. I couldn't help thinking my chances were slim. What are Nico and his father arguing over? If Apollo knew I was hurt, would he send help? He's the god of healing, isn't he?

Suddenly the doors crashed open, making me jump out of my skin. Nico stormed out and with a swipe of his hand the heavy doors slammed close, the wind blowing my hair all over my face.

For a second, we were all silent, Nico glaring and refusing to meet our eyes.

"Well that went well." Landyn joked half-heartedly.

"C'mon. Let's go to Persephone's chamber. We're lucky she's staying down here for tonight. She seldom comes back in the summer." Nico said at last and took my arm as July seemed too tired to keep supporting my weight.

We quietly started make our way towards one of the side doorways. The guards stepped away obediently when we approached. We all knew better than to ask what Hades said, even though my curiosity was riding high.

Not after long, we came to the chambers of the Queen of the Underworld. The golden doors were engraved with beautiful pictures of flowers and fruit trees. The warm glow coming from the doors made me feel less pain and more hope. Persephone was known for her generosity towards brave heroes. Plus, we'd done her a favor. Surely she would spare a light touch and save me? Nico caught my relieved sigh and his expression relaxed. He smiled a little and said: "Let's hope my stepmother is in a good mood."

This time he didn't open the door with the push of his hand. He held out his free hand and knocked three times.

* * *

**A big injury at last! But there'll be worse things later, hehehe. I'm so wicked! But I assure you this won't turn out to be irrational and overly dramatic. **

**I know the Keres attack happened before and Percy got hurt that time, but this is the best plot I could think up of and I sort of like the idea June enduring the same pain the "infamous Percy Jackson" had endured. I took extra care to give my plot different touches and not to make it highly similar to Percy's story. I hope I did a good job. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**-Amber-**


	13. Chapter 13 July

**Ah, I actually made it! School has started for a week and it has been terrible. (Don't get me wrong, I get straight A's in almost all subjects. Hehehe) My mom forbid me to use the computer on weekdays but I typed everyday from Sunday to Friday anyway. :P I did it all for you, my lovely readers! As usual, R&R plz!**

**-Hazel-**

Chapter 13 July

I could never forgive myself for my stupid mistake. Angry tears felt hot in my eyes as I tried to explain the situation to Persephone. The situation was three battered up demigods supporting a barely conscious one arriving at her door in the middle of the night. My voice quavered before I could finish a sentence and Landyn had to finish the story for me. June was quiet and pale between the boys, breathing shallowly. I knew she wanted to moan but she didn't. Seeing my twin in so much pain, my chest hurt as if my heart was being twisted and squeezed. It took all I could to stop myself from crying. It's worse than getting hurt myself. _It was all my fault. _I thought miserably, barely hearing what the others were saying. Persephone led us into her chamber with a pitiful look on her beautiful face. If the golden doors were gorgeous, the inside was even more breathtaking. I knew July would've loved it, because I would love it too, if I really cared to take a look around. But June blacked out completely the minute we stepped into the room. I didn't even know how she managed to stay conscious for so long after being hurt so badly. I had tried to heal her with magic, but the wound on her arm kept bleeding. Persephone led us into one of her many guest rooms. The boys lay June down gently on the flower embroidered bed. The goddess looked at my poor sister and tutted sympathetically.

"Such a pity if she died. So pretty and brave." She said. Then she beckoned me over and ordered me to unwrap the bandages. I did as she asked and felt a huge lump forming in my throat again as the gruesome wound was exposed. Persephone bent down and blew a wisp of green on the wound. Magically, the bleeding stopped and the cut started to close up. The knot in my stomach lessened considerably when I saw that the painful look on June's face slowly turned into a peaceful one. Her breathing deepened and was more rhythmic.

Persephone straightened up and looked around at us brightly: "Now, she's sleeping. Let's give her some peace and get out, shall we?" We were reluctant but the goddess shooed us out of the guest room.

"Thank you, stepmother." Nico said stiffly.

Landyn and I started to express our gratitude too but Persephone waved us off and chided: "Oh stop wearing those grim and mournful looks in my place. It's already glum enough in this castle. Your friend, or sister, whatever, is fine. Now why don't you sing or play me a song in return for my extremely generous deed?" She sat down on a luxurious settee and called on her zombie maids.

Before I could protest, she had Nico and Landyn standing behind her as she sipped from a glass containing liquid suspiciously like nectar. She snapped her fingers and one of her maids tossed a little golden instrument at me. I caught it and realized that she gave me a lyre.

"But I don't know how to play this." I said. Landyn widen his eyes and shook his head slightly behind Persephone, as if saying: _Stop complaining! We're lucky enough that she didn't ask us to do anything more._

"…still, I can give it a shot." I gulped at the slight frown that just appeared on the goddess's face. _Playing a lyre couldn't be harder than playing a harp, could it?_ I reassured myself. And I've seen people play a harp…on TV. On that elated thought, I struck a string.

After the first note, the rest was easier than I thought. Maybe it had something to do with being the daughter of the god of music. But really, I would rather change it for a talent that can help me kill more monsters. My mind shifted back to my sister lying in bed and the music turned into something that sounded like a dirge..

"A-_hem_." Landyn pretend to cough loudly and I looked up with a start.

He looked at me and then looked at the back of Persephone's head and back at me. I noticed that the frown was back on the goddesses face. Nico mouthed at me: _Play something happier! _I took up the tip quickly and changed the melody. This time I focused on how the Greek poets would play the lyre and sing about the gods in ancient times. It was a pretty picture and my music got livelier. Nico nodded at me and gave me an approving smile.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, the song ended and I bowed to Persephone.

"Bravo! That was quite good. When you are dead, I'll have you play to me every night when I'm down here." Persephone claimed with satisfaction as if that was the best offer in hell.

The boys got out from behind the settee and came up to me. Landyn gave me a high-five while Nico congratulated me for not screwing up.

"Now, to extend my generosity, I'm letting you rest here until you are ready to continue your journey." Persephone said loftily.

"You, boy, I don't like you. Go back to your own room." She suddenly added disdainfully to Nico.

"Thank you _so _much for your incredibly great kindness." He said sarcastically. But Persephone appeared not to hear him, as she was smiling brightly at Landyn and showing him to his room. Nico sighed and turned to me.

"I hate my room. My dad decorated it so that it looks like the king of skeletons lives there." He said. I chuckled lightly.

"So…sleep well. You'll be ok till I see you tomorrow morning, right?" He looked at me with concern. Strangely, I found his eyes hard to meet.

"Yeah, see you." I replied and finally looked up after he turned his back, watching him disappear behind the big golden doors.

xxx

My room turned out to be all what I wanted. It wasn't very big, but it was well decorated and had a bathroom with hot water. When I looked at the large mirror in the bathroom, it struck me how badly I needed a bath. My long hair was in a total mess, as if a harpy made a nest out of it. There was dirt and scratches all over my face and the rest of my exposed skin. And the smell—Mom would scream. I wondered if a changing room filled with sweaty football players smelled that bad. _So this is how monster fighting kills a girl._ I grimaced at the thought that this was how I looked and smelled in front of Nico. Wasting no time, I jumped into a hot tub and had the bath of my life. After that, I crawled into bed. The sheets were so smooth and the pillows so soft. Not until then did I really how tired my body was.

However, it was hard to fall asleep. I tossed and turned but Morpheus just wouldn't take me into his arms—I was wide awake. Thoughts kept crowding in, thoughts about home, the quest, Nico and June. June…she is always looking after me. At school, at home, everywhere, she would take care of me. Getting me out of trouble and protecting me. She used to help me tie my shoelaces because I was a slower learner. More over, numerous times did she defend me against bullies and mean girls. Now that she was hurt, I realized that she was just as vulnerable as me, and how heavily I had relied on her. Not to say she saved my sorry arse today, my entire life would be a mess without her. And I, I argued with her over such petty things! If she didn't want to tell me who she saw in Landyn's eyes, I'm not going to force her. Even if it hurt to know that my twin is keeping things from me. My curiosity was killing me, but I had made up my mind.

Just as my mind settled one thing, another popped up. Speaking of Landyn's weird power, who would I see in Landyn's eye? Men who are important to me…A beautiful face with deep dark eyes appeared in my mind and annoyingly, my heartbeat accelerated slightly. Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred. That can explain who was the other person June saw and why she didn't want to tell me. But if that was really the answer, not knowing would be so much better. I laughed at myself wryly at the disturbing thought and forced my thoughts to turn. Yet it left a bitter and uncomfortable feeling that would not dissipate.

At last, I figured that I simply couldn't lie in bed anymore. So I got out of bed, put on the paper slippers Persephone provided and crept out of the room. Usually, I would go to my sister's room and crawl into her bed. But this time, something held me back. Instead I took a candle from a table and decided to wander around a bit. Besides being the god of death, Hades is also the god of riches, right? Maybe I could come across a hidden chamber filled with red rubies as big as skulls and gold bars a large as coffins. On that happy thought, I gathered up my courage and pushed open the golden doors of Persephone's chamber.

The other side of the door was cold and dark. I hesitated for a second then stepped into the hallway, holding the candle tighter and closer to my body. The immense darkness of the palace of hell slowly closed in on my heart. But I had already come out and somehow I didn't want to turn back. I walked on and for several minutes, there were only gray stone walls beside me. Then at one point, the wall on one side disappeared and I found a narrow spiral staircase that seemed quite out of use. _A secret passage!_ I thought excitedly. And light was shining down faintly from above. So I ascended slowly. At the end of the stairs, there was a small wooden door. It was ajar and the light came from the other side. I stepped out and to my delight, I found myself in open air. I seemed to be on a balcony on top of a tower.

"Who's there?" A low voice suddenly said. I started and realized someone else was also there.

"Nico?" I asked tentatively, walking towards the person at the edge of the balcony.

Nico de Angelo turned around in surprise. "July! What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep. And you? What are _you_ doing here?" I asked back.

"Mmmm…can't sleep either." He replied lamely. I leaned forward on the railings next to him. I stared ahead and found myself looking at Elysium.

I inhaled and exclaimed: "It's beautiful, Elysium." It indeed was beautiful. No words could describe it. Just think of heaven or paradise. Nico merely nodded.

"If June dies one day, and I think it'll be my stupidity that is going to kill her, you'll make sure she goes to Elysium." I suddenly said. If anyone deserved heaven, it had to be my overly brave sister.

"I can't do that." Nico said. "Ask my dad."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. I was just saying." I said. Then we stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"You had a sister once, didn't you?" I blurted. The minute I said it, I regretted it. According bits and parts of past conversations, Nico seemed to have had a sister and then lost her. It obviously had been hard for him. I had been wondering about it for some time. Oh, curse my curiosity. Nico's face clouded over instantly.

"You don't have to answer. I'm just being nosy." I said quickly. After seeing just how powerful a son of the Big Three can be, I was not anxious to get one mad.

To my relief, after some time, Nico sighed and said: "Bianca. She was a year older than me. It used to be just the two of us. She always took care of me." It was weird how I had just thought of the same sentence half an hour ago. I shivered as I thought about losing _my_ sister.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. " I said softly. Nico's eyes were fixed ahead. His face showed bitterness and strangely, a shadow of anger.

"She's in Elysium?" I asked. But inside, I knew the answer.

"No, not any longer." He said shortly.

"Why are you angry?" My insufferable mouth asked.

"I'm not angry!" He denied in alarm, turning to face me. I raised my eyebrows and waited.

After a minute, he turned back to face Elysium. "Say, do you think June would leave you someday?" His voice was hurt and doubtful.

"Yeah, of course she would." I replied. Nico's head snapped back in surprise.

"She would?" He asked with such an astonished expression that it was funny. "Why?"

"Oh, because of so many things. First, if you ask her who annoys her most, she would point at me without even blinking. Second, she needs to have her own life. When we're 28 we couldn't be still sleeping on twin beds in the same room, could we?" I rambled.

"I mean _forever_. Leaving you and never meeting again." Nico said more seriously, apparently having nothing to say about my self-deprecation.

"If you want talk about your sister's rebirth, just say so." I said rather impertinently. Nico stared at me, temporarily speechless.

"She left only a few months ago. I'm…confused." He said lowly. I nodded sympathetically.

He paused and then continued: "She knew if she chose rebirth it meant she would never be Bianca again. Perhaps until she dies again. But still, in her second life, I wouldn't even exist. That is almost equal to giving up and throwing away her brother. What kind of sister is that?" His eyes blazed and his hoarse voice rose.

"When did she die?" I asked.

"A couple of years ago." He blinked and said slowly, eyeing me suspiciously.

I looked out to the Isle of Blest and said softly: "It must've been hard for her. Any one in Elysium who has guts would want to try for the Isle of Blest. Live three lives, go to Elysium thrice and enjoy the greatest award a mortal could wish for. But at the same time, she didn't want to leave you. She cared for you too much. That's why she waited for so long. Maybe she decided that you no longer needed her to watch over you." After I finished my speech, I looked back at Nico. His eyes were cast low and he didn't seem angry anymore.

"Thanks." He uttered finally.

He turned his face up and my eyes meet a pair of mid-night eyes so deep I felt like I fell through it and lost myself. After staring at him idiotically for several seconds, I managed to pull myself out of his gaze and said, trying to act casual: "You're such a baby. Do you still need to hold on to your sister's finger when you cross a road?"

Nico gaped at me, apparently wondering why the atmosphere changed suddenly. Then, recovering from surprise, he taunted back: "If I'm a baby, you totally are too! Why, can't sleep because _your_ sister didn't sing you a lullaby?"

"Fine, let's both be babies. Babies need sleep so why don't we run back to our rooms and sleep while we still can?" I laughed. Nico grinned and nodded.

Nico accompanied me back to Persephone's chamber, holding the candle for me. "You really shouldn't wander alone in my dad's castle, unless you want to find out how many ways are there to die horribly." He had said.

"So, this is me. Thanks." I said as we stood in front of the golden doors. Nico handed me the candle and put his hands in his pockets.

"No prob." He said. "Sleep well. I mean it this time. The quest is just going to be harder and you need rest."

I rolled my eyes and said: "Wow, I didn't know a person can be a baby and a grandma at the same time. Anyways, good night." Nico nodded and watched me until I got into Persephone's chamber and closed the doors behind.

I smiled in the semi-dark in spite of myself and tiptoed to June's room. I pushed open the doors noiselessly and crept inside. On the bed June was sleeping on her side. I kicked off my slippers and snuggled in, curling up next to her.

June shifted, moving over to make more space for me and murmured: "You're such a baby, July."

**So what do you think? Amber has gone to boarding school this week and I feel weird and all alone. **

**A little fluff, yeah. Is it okay? I've been planning a long nice private talk between our heroes and heroines for a long time. There may be more, but we're taking in slow. ;) **

**I'm really scared that maybe I screwed this chapter. I'm not really good at writing so many emotions. But review please! Give advice or tell me I did ok!**

**-Hazel- **


	14. Chapter 14 Landyn

**Oh I'm finally home again *sob* so that I can *sniffle* write our story and read all my beloved fanfic again…I missed fanfic so much! School is immensely tight scheduled as I am trying to establish an English writing club in my school while keeping up my studies at the same time. Well, after two weeks of hard labor, I'd almost forgotten how to write fanfic, but eventually I picked it up again. So here's the chapter. Please R&R!**

**-Amber-**

* * *

Chapter 14 Landyn

I tossed and turned in my bed. Sure, the bed was huge and extremely comfy; I had a whole glorious room for my own with hot baths and snack cabinets; it was late and I was tired, but I just couldn't close my eyes to admit sleep. I'm usually the kind of guy who can sleep when he's eating, but tonight (I couldn't even be sure if it's night) my gears simply refused to turn down. Thoughts flitted in and out of my head, so fast that I couldn't even remember what I was thinking the second before. I remembered June's fragile shaking body pressing next to mine when we supported her. Her soft hair hanging down my shoulder as her head leant on me. I shuddered involuntarily. She was so close to dying. It had been a pretty scary moment. Both June and Nico looked shaken up too, though June more like punching herself and Nico more like destroying his "homeland". I sighed. Things were just starting to get dangerous, but my teammates look as if they were all suffering from something _more. _Something more personal and mental. I was guessing it was Gaea that's behind all of them, playing with their minds. I didn't know why she hadn't bothered me yet, probably because I'm the lesser threat, but nobody messes with my friends. I clenched my fists under the covers. We are going to find the Doors of Death and wrench that goddess out of her slimy dirt cave or wherever she's hiding.

I didn't even know I fell asleep until I woke up in a sudden. I looked around in frantic, not getting where I was at first. Then I remembered June and Persephone's healing. I climbed out of bed quickly and looked out of the large colored glass windows automatically. Of course, I couldn't see the sun. I had no idea what time it was or if the others were up. I thought about June and decided to pay her a visit. I crept out of my guest room and found my way to the room she was staying in. Thank goodness I had some sense of direction, unlike the twins, so I remembered vaguely the way. As I approached the room, I suddenly found myself nervous. Why? I was just visiting the invalid! There's no reason to be nervous. I shook off my uneasiness and knocked the large doors lightly—I didn't want to wake June if she wasn't awake. The sound was minute compared to the huge dense silence of Hades palace. I waited but there was no response. Should I go in? I pondered the consequences. If June was awake and all better, she would definitely punch my guts out for being imprudent. If she was asleep…then what? I would see her sleeping? It didn't seem much but I couldn't make myself turn back. Before I could drive myself crazy I pushed the heavy doors open slowly. The doors inched open noiselessly. I slipped in quietly, holding my breath. The room was dark except for a few candles flickering along the wall. I walked as silently as I could to the huge canopy bed. As I reached the bedside, I froze. Instead of June, I saw two girls curled up in the covers. June was sleeping by the side, breathing softly. July slept besides her, resting her head against June's back. I smiled inwardly. It reminded me of the times Kevin came to my room in the night because of a thunderstorm or whatsoever. I bent down and examined June. She seemed to be peacefully deep in slumber, her chest heaving slightly with each breath. I guess she was fine, after all. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and left quietly. If she caught me doing that, I'd be dead, no question.

Coming out of June's room, I decided to go look for Nico and ask if we were to continue our journey right away. I took a few steps but remembered I didn't know where Nico's bedroom was. I groaned under my breath. The palace was huge! How in the world would I find him? I didn't want to go back to my room so I turned around and found myself in front of June's room again. I figured Nico would come find the girls here so I slipped in again and settled myself on an armchair, careful not to disturb the girls. Just as I was getting bored and impatient, the shadows right besides me thickened and suddenly Nico popped out. I was so startled I fell off my chair. I grabbed him before he could do anything stupid and hissed: "Shh! What were you thinking, shadow traveling into _this room_?"

Nico jumped: "You scared me! I didn't know you were here."

I signaled him to be quieter. "Quiet! That's not the point! The point is if the girls are wakened up by you, we will be _dead_. They'd be so pissed off that we 'broke into' their room without permission! What if they aren't…uh, ready to see people? Understand?"

Nico, getting my point, flushed immediately, stammering: "I…I haven't thought about that. What are _you _doing in here, anyway?"

I flushed too. Somehow I didn't feel like telling anybody about me coming to check on June. I lied: "Nothing. I got lost. Let's get out of here. Fast."

Nico nodded, still a little flustered. We tiptoed past the bed, praying to all the gods that the girls wouldn't wake. We had almost made our way to the door when a voice called out: "Good morning, boys. Having a nice time?"

I cringed. Oh boy, please don't be too angry. We turned around, trying to act calm. Both of the twins were already standing behind us, arm crossed and hair in a mess.

"Oh, we were just checking if you guys are up or not." I replied casually.

Nico ran a hand through his messy black hair and added: "We were just going out."

June snorted. "Yeah, and you didn't bother to knock." I was secretly relieved to see even though she was considerably paler than usual, she still looked quite able to pulverize intruders.

"We knocked but I didn't think you would hear it." I answered, shrugging. It was half the truth anyway.

The twins narrowed their eyes at us. "Whatever. I'll let you go this time. We have a quest going." July decided at last.

June rubbed the hilt of her sword, which was already hanging by her side, suggestively. "But if you guys come barging in our room without permission again…you know what'll happen."

I couldn't believe my luck. Nico let out a relieved breath too. Nico brightened up and changed the topic eagerly: "So, are you guys ready to go now? It's already about half past seven in the morning. We must hurry."

Since I didn't bring anything with me to the Underworld, we only had to wait for the girls to gather their belongings. Finally we were all set to go and Nico lead us out the palace, not after leaving a thank you note at the doors of Persephone's bedroom on the girls' request.

xxx

"So…we're going to the river of fire flames?" I asked as we walked out of the magnificent gates of Hades palace.

"Yeah. It runs past Tartarus and is parallel with the Styx." Nico explained as he forged ahead. We quickened our pace to keep up with him.

"You feeling all fine?" I asked June.

She wiped her brow and said, eyes set ahead, "I'm fine. I just feel tired more easily. Stop being a mother. I know you came to my room earlier this morning."

My heart missed a beat. June's face was expressionless and unreadable, even to me, a son of Aphrodite who's supposed to read minds easily. I tried to calm myself but heat crept up my cheeks again. "I just wanted to know if you were awake."

June shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "Whatever you say."

We walked in silence.

"Do you want me to help you with the bag, or is you shoulder completely comfortable?" I asked, noticing her grimaces as she moved her shoulder tentatively.

"No need." June turned and looked up into my eyes. I was temporarily fazed by her brilliant blue eyes. She looked away quickly. "But thanks anyway…for worrying about me."

"It's nothing. We're teammates, aren't we?" I said cheerfully.

Hiking through the yellow dead grass covered fields of the Underworld, we were venturing further and further from the various places for the dead. It seemed to me that we were heading towards a side of carven wall of the Underworld. The black poplar trees and yellow grass grew sparser in every step. Soon, there was barely a shadow of spirits or skeletons in sight. The screams of the tormented which we had heard constantly faded into the background. I felt uneasy and chills ran down my spine. As if something evil was nearby. The twins looked chary too, sticking close to each other and inspecting our surroundings. Nico looked back at us and said apologetically: "Sorry if you're starting to feel uncomfortable. We're approaching Phlegethon…and Tartarus."

"Tartarus." July repeated. "The deepest and evilest pit of Underworld. Wow I feel honored."

"Where's Phlega.. whatever it is? Isn't it supposed to be a river of fire? Why aren't we seeing any flames?" I asked, putting a hand over my eyes and pretending to be looking for something.

June rolled her eyes, which was reassuring to see. At least she was turning back to normal for sure.

Nico answered darkly: "We'll see, no, feel it soon enough."

We kept walking into the vast, turning our direction a little so Hade's palace was basically a far distance to our left. Soon, as if river Phlegethon was eager to prove itself, the air started to warm up. Red and orange light glowed far ahead, giving off heat waves all the way to where we were. I squinted my eyes trying to see into the distance but the shimmering heated air prevented any results. Perspiration was forming on my forehead and soon we were all wiping our faces. "Looks like the river of fire does have quite a temper." I joked as I wiped a bead of sweat from my chin.

The twins stared at me. I added uncertainly: "Temper…temperature, you know?"

"That is so lame, Landyn, try something _good_ next time." July sighed but June simply pursed her lips.

Nico shrugged: "What did you expect? The fire of Phlegethon is hotter than all mortal fire and about the same as Hephaestus' forge fires. We can't get too close or we'd be dehydrated or burned up."

"But the prophecy mentioned the shores of Phlegethon. _Rays shall break by the fire-flaming shore._" June said skeptically. "If it is as you said, we won't be getting to the shores."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know…What does 'rays break' anyway? Probably we don't have to get to the shore to make 'rays break'."

"Rays break sound good to me, like the sun rising or hope appearing or something like that." I said thoughtfully. Speaking of the sun, I glanced at the twins. They were daughters of Apollo, the sun god. Is that was 'rays' mean? But that would make even less sense, so I shook off the thought.

Nico raised an eyebrow: "You mean it indicates something good? But prophecies almost never end well."

"Landyn does have a point there." July thought out loud, "There is possibility, right?"

I could see Nico didn't really believe it but he still nodded. The closer we got the hotter it was and we were already pretty sweaty but even so I still couldn't see any river of flames or fire at all. Suddenly, at one point, I felt as if I walked into a different zone. The temperature dropped drastically and the air smelt metallic and foreboding. I stopped in my tracks just before I bumped into the twins, who did the same. I tilted my head to the left, where the strange chill seemed to be coming from. It seemed to come from the looming darkness to our left, opposite direction of Hades palace. "You guys feel that?"

June shivered visibly and rubbed her arm where the Keres had hurt her subconsciously. "Of course. Something evil."

Nico stopped a few steps ahead of us and turned back. He looked surprised for a second but the situation dawned on him quickly. He cast a calm glance into the distance and beckoned us to hurry up: "That's just, uh, Tartarus. It's best to get as far as we can from that place these days. The Doors are forced open and some…things are trying to escape. It's no doubt that Tartarus is pretty chaotic lately."

I nodded and gave the girls in front of me each a little push, because they both seemed to be glued to the spot. July was leaning curiously towards the supposedly direction Tartarus and June was staring into the space as if she was contemplating something unpleasant. The girls both jumped and regained their concentration. "Oh, oh right. Let's get going."

Nico hid a sigh of relief and urged us to hurry. I kept stealing glances at the darkness over Tartarus while I followed the team. Somehow I still felt uneasy and for a strange reason I felt like something bad was going to happen. Nico seemed not to have his usual I-am-not-afraid-of-anything look either. He ushered us more intently. Sadly, before we'd gotten a few steps, my premonition was confirmed. A distant rumble shook the black sanded ground. Then followed a deafening roar which made the stones at our feet jump and crumble.

"Oh gods, what's that?" July cried, clutching to her sister's arm in alarm. Nico grimaced and covered his face with a hand, mumbling: "No, that's my imagination. Imagination."

"Uh, no, dude. Imagination doesn't crack stones." I cut in, kicking a remnant of a black stone on the ground.

June asked: "Nico, what is it?" She was gripping her knife already.

Nico halted, looking torn apart between choices. "It's from Tartarus. Monsters have been trying to escape from it ever since Thanatos was captured. My father strains everyday to track down these monsters and kill them and imprison them again before they can do harm. Not every time is successful. Without Thanatos, he can't stop all the escapees. Many have escaped."

I inhaled: "That sounds intense. And this one seems pretty huge. So Hades is gonna swoop down there from his royal throne and deal with it, right? We don't have to worry about it, do we?" I watched Nico's face turn determined and serious.

"We don't have to worry about it, _do we_?" June repeated my question, staring demandingly into Nico's eyes.

Nico let out a deep breath and turned towards the direction of Tartarus. "Hades said yesterday that he was going to be out today. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You understand, don't you?" He looked back at us with a pained expression.

"Oh man." I wanted to slap my forehead.

July nudged me to silence and quickly followed Nico's steps. I bet she would follow Nico right into Tartarus if Nico did. She said: "Of course we understand. You're a son of the Lord of the Dead, after all. It's all demigods' responsibility to stop a monster when they can. We'll come with you."

Nico looked like somebody just added a stab onto his heart. "I don't want you guys to come. What if this monster is too powerful? Who will go find the Doors if all of you got hurt? June already had such a close call. I can't put you guys in more danger."

"But I'm fine now!" June protested.

"Just stop trying to stop us from going with you! You know it wouldn't work. It never did, remember? And you really think you can take on that monster by yourself? It seems really powerful and plenty angry." July stomped her feet in frustration.

I stepped up as well (I wasn't going to let the ladies take all the glory, was I?): "We _want _to help out. It's our duty to slay monster threats too!"

Nico sighed in defeat: "I just knew that would be a useless attempt. I'll never get rid of you guys!"

We just laughed and urged him to start walking. Our momentary laugh subsided quickly enough, as another nerve breaking bellow rang throughout the Underworld carven. "We need to get to it before it escapes." Nico's face darkened and he started to run.

All four of us sprinted down a slope that grew steeper steadily with Hades' Palace behind us. I realized the slope was leading towards a narrower side tunnel sort of thing. The closer we came to the tunnel, the colder and darker it became. When we ran into the tunnel, the monster screamed again, so loud that I feared the stone walls would collapse.

Suddenly, everybody skidded to a halt. I figured we had reached the end of the tunnel. We panted heavily in the dark tunnel, whose dim light came only from the stalactites. "Are we really doing this?" July whispered in the dark.

"It'll be fine." June reassured her next to me. But I could hear how shallow her breath was already.

Nico looked at us (or I assumed he did, since I can't see properly in the dark) and drew a deep breath. "Now or never."

"Now." I piped up immediately.

We crept forward a few steps and came out into a huge black carven with a huge black depthless pit in the middle. Unfortunately the moment we stepped in the monster wailed again, smashing parts of the stone carven walls into powder. I had gulp at the appearance of the monsters. Compared to this one, Lamia, Lampades and the Keres all seemed like harmless bunnies.

In the dark void of a pit, a huge grayish green scaly serpent as thick as one of those hundreds years old California redwoods writhed in agony. The pit, as huge as it was to _us, _was apparently quite a tight fit for the snake. I couldn't understand how Tartarus could have held so many evil monsters when one snake seemed already too big for it. If the pit was depthless, then I couldn't understand why the serpent could stay above. Its enormous head was covered with shiny scales and its mouth was full of rows of sharp fangs each as long as my arms.

"I think I am going to faint." June said weakly, shrinking back.

"Yeah, and I'm going to faint before you do." July added, too paralyzed to move.

Nico pulled out his Stygian iron sword. "I can't believe our luck. _Bad _luck. It's the Python."

"The Python?" The name did ring a bell but I couldn't recall why it seemed so important.

I should've guessed what happened next, me always the center of unexpected luck and honor. The Python turned its thick neck around and zeroed on me with his bright yellow eyes. The moment my eyes contacted with the monsters I couldn't move. My ADHD mind thought at the same time: is _so _going to be my heroic demise 2.I didn't know serpents could go crossed eye to see something right in front of them…

"Demigods?" The Python hissed, a long black forked tongue flickering between his teeth. "Just in time to be my first meal in millenniums and appetizer before my great revenge!"

"You talk? Cool." I said dumbly.

The Python hissed and, with a swish of his tail, destroyed half of the stone edges of the pit of Tartarus. "You arrogant fool! I am the mighty Python, the guardian of the Omphalos, the navel-stone and mid-point of the Earth! I serve my mother the great goddess Gaea until that wretched sun god came!"

"The sun god?" I was confused and sorry, I knew nothing about its not-so-glorious history.

June answered me in a shaky voice: "Our father killed it four days after he was born because it was sent to kill his mother by Hera."

July added: "Apollo got punished because of killing it, since it's the son of Gaea. I've always thought it was a _good _monster. It shouldn't be in Tartarus."

Nico shook his head: "That was out of date. In death, Python was so chaotic and revengeful, always demanding to be freed to kill Apollo, that the gods had to banish it to Tartarus."

"Yes, son of Hades," Python hissed, "Those gods forgot all the great deeds I had done for them and cast me aside into eternal agony. But now I'll be free and I will avenge myself. I will start by killing you! You," It turned to Nico, "for your blood heritage of the god that kept me imprisoned. You," It turned to me, "for your arrogance and I don't like you."

"But first, of course," The Python seemed to laugh in delight and anticipation, "I will slaughter the daughters of my murderer, the damned Apollo!"

* * *

**Ooh a cliff hanger! I didn't really wanted to make it that way, because I know I would hate having to wait for the next chapter to see what awesome things is going to happen. But I don't have enough to time to write a super long chapter, so…this is all I can manage. How did you like this chapter? Do you find anything humorous? Please tell me so that I can know whether I reached my goals. :)**

**To Amimex-13 and other anonymous reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! It meant a lot to us! We're trying our best to update regularly.**

**-Amber-**


	15. Notice!

**Hi everyone! We just want to say, we're so so so so so SO sorry that we can't update this weekend! To those who are disappointed, we'll make up for it next weekend. **

**It's just that we had to take our TOEFL (Test of English as a Foreign Language) this weekend and we were extremely busy with homework and after-school activities. Hazel tried her best to write her chapter, but…sadly she couldn't finish it. Or else we wouldn't be writing this now. **

**Anyway, we promised we won't give this up and we never break a promise. Please wait patiently till next weekend! Luv y'all~**

**-Amber & Hazel-**


	16. Chapter 15 Nico

**Hello again! Long time no see. First I want to apologize for the delay. School is hard and we also have work outside school. So…yeah, I failed to update on time. *Face desk* I'm really sorry! **

**Last time we left where Nico and his companions meets with the great monster, Python, and decides to force it back to Tartarus. And Python threatens to kill the daughters of Apollo.**

**So let's see what happens next!**

**R&R plz!**

**-Hazel-**

Chapter 15 Nico

"Over my dead body!" Landyn shouted dramatically after Python declared to kill the twins first. I admired his courage, which is pretty great for a son of Aphrodite.

"Oh but I will kill you too. Is it so important for you to die first?" The gigantic snake sneered. Or I thought it would be sneering if it could.

I took a step forward and said menacingly: "Damned monster, yield and go back where you should be. Don't make me force you." I knew my words were quite useless, since it is almost completely reformed and my powers would have little effect. The snake threw back its triangular head and make weird hissing voices as if laughing.

"What a conceited bunch we have here." It mocked. "Gaea is waking. She holds open the doors for us and we shall soon be walking above, taking revenge on the ungrateful gods! What shall you be of then, little half-bloods?"

"You know where the Doors are?" June asked keenly.

"Of course! I am Gaea's favorite." Python boasted.

"Yeah, her favorite pet." July snorted. "You really believe that? How can she let you know where the Doors are?"

Python zoomed in on her and bared its fangs. "I, a _pet_? You are just as despicable as your father! I shall be freed completely as soon as I get out of this annoying pit and get to the…Wait! You think you can trick me into telling you where the Doors are? Fool!" The snake screeched. "Prepare to DIE!" July and June jumped back and drew their weapons. I gripped the hilt of my sword hanging on the chain at my waist.

"Wait!" Landyn yelled, putting himself between the twins and the snake.

"What?" Python snapped, startled by his interrupt. "Do you still want to die first? Fine, I'll grant you your petty wish."

"No! I mean, uh, it's not like I want them to die first. But I want a promise! If we defeat you in the fight, tell us everything you know about the Doors of Death. If we lose, well, we die, which is what you want, right?"

"You tried to trick me once, yet you still try? I'm not falling for it! Do you have any more last words to say?" The monster jeered.

"Coward!" June cried boldly. "You are afraid you might lose!"

"Shut up, you insufferable girl!" Python flared up instantly. "How can I lose against ants like you? I can crush you simply by a swish of my tail."

"Then gamble with us! There's nothing to lose, if you are sure you can win." July said. But I noticed her voice had a quaver in it.

The snake swayed as if it was pondering the options. Finally, it said grudgingly: "So I shall! If you win, I will tell you all that I know."

The twins exchanged looks of relief. But I added: "Swear on River Styx!"

Python narrowed its eyes on me and said in distaste: "Being cautious, aren't you? Well I'll give you a last satisfaction. I swear on River Styx." If possible, the temperature dropped a degree and we knew the oath was made.

"Now, you die." Python hissed lowly. Chills ran down my spin. And the battle was on.

The huge snake opened its mouth, which could swallow a house in a whole, and as expected, lounged at twins. June and July jumped apart and dashed in opposite directions. Python crashed into the edge of the pit and got a mouthful of dirt. I rolled to the side as the snake twisted around and lounged again. A crashing wall of metallic scales missed me by inches. I slashed my sword hard at the snake, but except for a few sparks, the snake was unharmed. Next to a giant monster covered in the strongest armor of scales, the Stygian sword suddenly seemed like a butter knife. From my left, Landyn shot his first bullet with a loud "BANG!" A smaller "Ping!" followed instantly. Without looking, I know Landyn had failed just as I had.

"We can't hurt it!" July cried between dodges and ducks, running wildly and trying to avoid Python's massive body, which seemed to be all over the place. "Not with it covered with those damn scales!" The twins shot arrows at the snake in vain, as they bounced uselessly off Python's "armor".

"Die!" The giant serpent hissed.

"Aim for its mouth!" I yelled, remembering the Nemean lion.

Suddenly, it bared its lethal fangs and spewed poison in my direction. I dove to a side and inhaled at the sizzling green goo that had almost landed on me. _Poison too? I should've thought so._ I cursed.

"Ok, no way we can aim for the mouth. Now what?" Landyn yelled as he loaded his revolver.

Just then, a drop of poison fell onto his shirt, instantly corroding it. He gasped loudly in pain and frantically ripped off part of his shirt before the poison damaged more of his skin. _Think. Think, Nico! What can you do?_ I urged myself. If it went on like this, we would soon be defeated. Or worse, be killed. My skeletons were useless at this point; the poison would melt them into nothing. And opening up the earth wouldn't be any good either, not to mention the snake was already in a pit. _Where else is the giant serpent vulnerable? Not the body; it has skin and scales as hard as steel. Not the mouth, with corrosive poison and super long fangs…_

"The eyes!" June cried out suddenly not far away from me.

"Yes!" I said in relief. "Aim for the eyes!" I struck my sword in the ground. At once, the ground split open and out crawled a dozen skeletons. But, to my credit, these were not normal skeletons. They were _archer skeletons_. Grinning at myself for my smartness, I commanded them to shoot Python's great yellow eyes. Immediately, volleys of arrows flew at the snake's head. But the dead archers apparently weren't children of Apollo. Their shoots were obviously not as well aimed as the Loras twins'. Even if the arrows were flying straight towards the serpent's eyes, they never reached their aim because Python would simply swipe them away mid-air with his enormous tail. So much for being the son of a Big Three.

"Nico! We've got this!" July gasped, appearing next to me out of the blue.

"You've got this?" I asked in bewilderment. "How?" Judging by her looks, she is just as having a hard time saving her own life as I was saving mine. Her long blond hair which was hastily made into a ponytail earlier seemed even messier. And her clothes were ragged and curled up at the edges, implying the close calls she made from the poison. I suddenly remembered how she had looked not so long ago, when we just set off from my dad's palace. Evidently, she had a bath last night, changing into fresh clothes. Her smoothly combed hair had a faint flowery scent. Ok, I had to admit, she looked like a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, minus all the make-up. But standing in front of me now all battered up, she still looked pretty to me.

"_Nico! _Are you listening?" An irritated voice rang out beside me. I snapped back to reality, finding my heart beating a bit faster than usual, which was annoying. I was startled, that's all. I looked up and met June's piercing stare. She had an unreadable expression on her face, which was so similar yet somewhat different to July's. I wondered why I suddenly could tell the twins apart so easily.

"NICO!" Both voices shouted now. As if on cue, some poison came hurtling at us. The three of us ducked in the last second.

"You mega stupid snake, it's me you should worry about! Look at me!" Landyn was shouting on the other side. He held his gun aimed at Python's head, probably waiting for it to turn around and expose its eyes to him.

"Ok! I am listening!" I said, scrambling back to my feet. I had to focus on the battle. My skeletons were disappearing fast. Python's attention would be back on us soon.

"Aren't you the son of Hades? Try to force it back to Tartarus with your death-god power." July said.

"It's nearly completely reformed! I can only control dead spirits-"I objected.

"_Nearly_, not _already_, right? Do what you can; we'll weaken it." June said determinedly. Without another word, she swept away, pulling July behind her. I looked at their backs and sighed. Then focusing back on Python, I lifted my Stygian sword and pointed it in the snake's direction and concentrated hard.

"_O Python, Guardian of Omphalos, Servant of Gaea!"_ I started to chant in Ancient Greek.

"_I, in the name of Hades, command you to return to where you belong. Rest in peace and never rise again!"_

I felt the dark power inside me stir and churn, flowing from my body to the pure black blade of Stygian iron. Python withered in pain, as thought some invisible chains had been thrown over him, pulling him back to the depthless pit.

"Curse you, son of Hades! " The serpent raved. "I shall not be-"What he shall not be I didn't hear, because at that moment, A strangely big-headed golden arrow whipped past and hit the snake near the top of its head. Unlike normal ones, the minute the arrow made contact with Python's steel-like scales, it expanded out little sharp mechanic arms that found chinks between scales and worked in them, securing the arrow to place. When I looked closer I realized that a thin rope was attached to the arrow.

"Success!" One of the twin's voices shouted.

"I'm on!" The other girl responded. I turned my head to the direction from which the sound came from and saw July slinging her fancy bow across one shoulder. The other end of the long rope was tightly gripped in her hands. Before I could stop her, she jumped off the edge. _Oh__gods! _I thought in panic as she swung through the air straight towards Pythons wide opened mouth. _She's trying to commit suicide! _Just when I thought Python was going snap its mouth and chomp July up, a bullet was shot with the usual loud "bang" and this time, it hit the inside of Pythons mouth.

"AHHHH!" Python screeched, blood spurting out between its fangs. It clamped its bloody mouth shut and swung its head around crazily. July held on to the rope for her dear life, as it was swinging around widely. According to my observations, the rope was shortening on its own. My guts tightened as I followed July with my eyes. So many times was she close to colliding with either the edge of the pit or the hard, sharp scales of Python.

However, July must be very lucky, because she managed to climb on Python in one piece.

"Yes!" June cried not far away. I found her pale and wide eyed. She must've been just as scared as her twin up in the air. But the danger wasn't ever yet. The snake was still swaying wildly and July could easily be thrown off its neck. July was hanging on the abnormally strong golden arrow. Then she carefully placed her foot in one of the chinks between scales. Slowly, she secured her other foot and let go of the arrow. The little metallic arms of the arrow shot back and folded in. July pulled it out and stowed it back into her quiver. She began to climb up to the top of Python's head. Mid-way there, she turned her head in my direction and shouted something I couldn't make out.

"Wha-"I began to shout back but a hand clamped over my mouth. I turned with a start and found June's determined face.

"She says you should focus on your own task." She explained in a hurry. Then she turned back to July and made a thumbs-up sign. July turned her back to us and started to climb again.

June turned to me again and urged: "Focus!" I nodded and concentrated on channeling my powers to suppress Python's restless spirit.

Soon, she was perched on the top of Python's head, hunching. Python's eyes rolled upwards trying to see what was on its head. When it found that it couldn't see anything, it shook its head around in frustration. June grabbed my arms tightly in horror, afraid that her sister would fall. But July produced the strange arrow from her quiver again. She stabbed it into Python's head and the metallic arms sprang out instantly.

"Brilliant!" I couldn't help exclaiming. June shot me a stern glare.

"Focus?" She reminded. I smiled weakly at her and returned to my task.

"_Rest!"_ I demanded, spatting out a single Greek word. Putting in all my effort, I finally see the giant serpent sinking deeper visibly.

July pulled out the thin rope again, only this time, the rope was much shorter. She tied it around her waist and slid down one side of Python's triangular head slowly.

"You!" Python cried angrily as July lowered herself to the level of its eye.

"Yes, me." July said. Then she drew her hunting knife. Well, the rest you can imagine. She impaled the snake's eye with the knife, causing Python to scream and go on the rampage. Quickly, July climbed back to the top of its head and got down to the other eye. Without hesitating, she stabbed it too. Blood poured from both of Python's eyes, as though it was crying red tears.

"Damn you, demigods! Damn your souls!" Python howled. July clawed back to the top of its head, panting but holding tight onto the arrow. The snake tossed its head around blindly, trying to shake July off. It hit its own head on the walls of the cave, causing dirt and rocks to fall and July to scream.

I knew she couldn't aim in this condition. "How is she going to get down?" I asked hoarsely.

"That'll be my job." June replied curtly. She drew out an arrow similar to July's and notched it, pointing it to the ceiling above Tartarus. She let loose the arrow. The arrow flew though the air, a long rope attached to it. After June made sure it was firmly holding to the ceiling, she yelled:

"Here I go! Landyn, I'm giving you my knife. It's more useful. Use it to distract Python. Nico needs to concentrate." She threw her knife to Landyn. He caught it and nodded, grinning.

Then she addressed to me: "Nico, just hold it until I get her. Then you can send it back to Tartarus."

"No prob. Do what you need to do." I assured her. She gave me a small but brave smile and jumped off. As she swung herself towards Python's head, I imagined the monster being caged and called on my power. I could feel that Python was greatly weakened. It bent to my will easily. But still, it was struggling desperately. It lounged blindly, so forcefully and recklessly that I feared the ceiling would collapse. Several times, it was close to hitting me, causing my concentration to break.

"Hey where are you aiming? Do even rocks seem like a threat to you?" Landyn taunted loudly, running away and trying to lead it away from me. I turned my attention back to caging Python's damned spirit.

"JUMP!" I heard June shouting.

"Yes!" Landyn said. I assumed that June had caught July successfully. I raised my hands above my head and chanted:

"_It's time! The son of Hages sommand you to slumber. BE damned, Python, and never rise again!_ Bow to the son of Hades!"

I brought down my sword forcefully. Even though it was already pretty dark, the shadows became even denser. Cold air swirled around me.

"Nooooo!" Python wailed as it sank deeper and deeper into the pit. Finally, only its giant head rose above the pit. By then, Landyn and both of the girls had returned to my side.

"Before you go back to Tartarus, you owe us an answer." I said. Python appeared to be resisting, but hey, I had been "cautious". Sworn on River Styx, Python had to keep its promise.

"You want to know where the Doors of Death are? Fine, I'll tell you. But remember, demigods, you shall carry my curse forever. You are destined to fail your task. And when you do, I'll be watching and enjoying it. Give up, mortals!" Python hissed nefariously.

"That's the second time we've heard the advice 'give up'." I muttered.

"Just tell us. You don't need to worry about the rest." Landyn growled.

The snake laughed silently. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

**Ah, finally finished this chap! It's not long, I know. But it took a lot of effort. A lot of action, I hope you guys liked it. ;D Please tell me what you think!**

**And about the "ancient Greek" Nico was chanting, it's all made up. I wanted to use greek symbols, but it can't show, so I had to use English.:(**

**Anyway, thanks to all the guest reviewers, with name or without name!**

**Important things to be unveiled in the next chapter, keep us posted!**

**-Hazel-**


	17. Chapter 16 June

**Hi again! We're actually on holiday this week but we went traveling so I had little time to do this chapter. Especially that our teachers decided to award us a ton of homework for holiday gifts…But I managed to finish this chapter on time anyway! I'm so proud of myself! Just kidding:)**

**The Mark of Athena is finally released! I'm sure all you PJ fans would have gobbled it down right away. I wish we could too, but unfortunately it's not available in the city we live in so we have to wait for a month until we can buy it.:( Oh this just breaks my poor little heart!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 16, right on schedule! Enjoy!**

**-Amber-**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything that belongs to Rick Riordan. Yeah, that's such a useless disclaimer. Anyway anything you recognize is not ours. **

* * *

Chapter 16 June

"Such innocence, demigods." Python hissed, driving a chill down my back. I was still shuddering after the close catch. I couldn't believe I actually let July go attack the snake's eyes. Thank gods I'd caught her before she pummeled to her doom into Tartarus.

Python shook its massive head under the weight of Nico's power, splattering blood all over what's left of the walls. "The Doors are not a physical place as you puny mortals imagine. They must be found through quest and closed on both the twin reflecting sides. The search must start from Rome and be lead by the sight of a certain sort of people."

"Twin reflecting sides? What does that mean?" July mused.

"And what sight? Do I have to borrow Rachel?" Nico knitted his brows.

"Imbeciles. You'll never get it. However, why bother to understand when your doom is approaching?" Python bared his fangs in a smirk at us.

I took a step back involuntarily. Our doom? I felt something seriously foreboding. I suddenly realized Nico was breathing hard next to us. I didn't think he could hold this up any longer. "Whatever. Nico, don't mind the big worm, just finish the job."

"_Worm_?!" Python screamed in rage, but Nico closed his eyes in concentration and it started to sink deeper into the pit. It thrashed around in the last attempt. Beads of perspiration popped onto Nico's forehead. For a second I imagined the snake breaking free and killing us in one swallow. But in the end Python disappeared into the darkness of Tartarus. Its bellow rang in my ears long after.

Just then, Nico dropped to his knees. July ran to his side immediately. "Nico! You ok?"

He nodded and managed to stand up with the help of Landyn. He gave July a weak smile and said:" I'm fine. Just a little tired. I've never tried to force such a powerful monster back into Tartarus."

Somehow the sight made my stomach lurch. I remembered how Nico stared at July when we were fighting the snake. It was so obvious. It confirmed my suspicions once again. I gritted my teeth and told July:" What are you waiting for? Give him some ambrosia!"

"Oh, of course." July hurriedly fished out a square and fed it to Nico. I stood where I was and looked at them two bitterly. I'd made up my mind. It was an easy choice, in the end, even though it hurt. Nico's focused face when July was doing the stunt flashed in my mind again. I felt Landyn's inquiring eyes on me but I ignored him. I shook myself out of my stupid off-centered thoughts and cleared my throat so my voice wouldn't sound shaky:" If you're ready, we should get going."

"Yeah, let's get away from this pit. It's creepy!" Landyn piped up.

July looked up and met my eyes. I held her eyes until she dropped her gaze, blushing and looking confused. _Ah, she got my point, _I thought.

We shuffled through the tunnel and out to fields silently, each wrapped up his or her own thoughts. Landyn, being Landyn Green, started to ramble away to break the tension. "That stupid rope of scales, it cheated us! It didn't give us a straight answer."

Nico sighed. "It's the best we can get. At least we know we should start searching in Rome with the lead of someone of a sort and the Doors have to be closed on two sides."

"I think the one that should lead the search should be someone that has connections to both the world above and the world of the Dead." I said quietly. Who that someone is seems pretty obvious to me.

July glanced at me uncomfortably and said: "Yeah, it should be you, Nico."

"What?" Nico looked at her in surprise. _Yes, he's always looking at her,_ I observed.

Landyn cuffed Nico's dark hair. "Who else? It's the Doors of _Death, _duh."

Nico frowned but nodded thoughtfully. "And the 'twin sides' are mostly indicating the mortal world and the death realm, since the doors are supposed to connect them two."

"Makes sense." Landyn nodded. "So what does all this have to do with Phlegethon? Aren't we supposed to go there?"

Nico shrugged. "There's a short cut to Rome by the Phlegethon. Maybe we should start there."

I frowned. The words from the prophecy came back to me: _A gain a loss with conflicts encounter…Rays shall break by the fire-flaming shore…_

Somehow, something seemed wrong about going to Phlegethon, but I couldn't place what. I looked July. She shook her head at me, looking apprehensive too. Apparently she felt something wrong too.

"Anyway, let's first get there and then decide what we're going to do." Nico decided, leading us back to our original path before we got side-tracked by Python.

On the way, July fell into pace with me. We walked on in silence for a while awkwardly. We were _never _awkward with each other before. I cursed but I couldn't help it. We never had problems like this before either.

At last July whispered: "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I snapped.

July looked at me in astonishment. I took a deep breath. I shouldn't be angry with her. It wasn't her fault that Nico likes her. Not me.

"I mean," She lowered her voice even more. "I know you like Nico too."

I snorted: "Great discovery." Even though we never discussed this issue, I knew she knew we both had a crush on our quest leader.

"But that_ look_ you gave me back there," July looked around to make sure Landyn, or worse, Nico, was listening. "You look like as if you're giving him up."

My stomach twisted at the words _give up_. That was exactly what I planned to do. "Yeah, so?"

"So?! Why?" July persisted.

I was losing my patience. "Because I don't like crushing on the person you like. And I don't want to hurt our relationship."

"But-"July started.

"That's it. Just drop it, won't you? Go talk to Nico." I didn't mean it to come out so harsh but it did.

July opened and closed her mouth in surprise. But soon enough, her eyes narrowed. "I have no idea what's going on with you. You don't need to do unnecessary things trying to act the good big sister."

I shot back. "I'm not trying to act the big sister! If I don't want to go for the same guy as you, it's my choice. It's not your business!"

"Well, whatever you say, big sister. Just don't regret your momentary heroic decision later." July hissed angrily and stomped ahead.

I kicked the rubble on the ground in frustration as I watched Nico start talking to her. She's always the lucky one, though she doesn't know it. I'm certainly not going to tell her the truth. She would just feel bad for me. My fist clenched at the thought. That would be the last thing I needed.

"Whoa, you guys arguing again? Not a good sign!" Landyn ran up to my side. I hope he didn't catch anything we were talking about. "What's wrong?"

He sounded so nice and concerned that I had to stifle back a sob. "Nothing. It's all settled now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I can tell, you know."

I shook my head and remained silent. I didn't want to him to know we were fighting over a boy. Who, by the way, obviously preferred my sister to me. The more I thought about it, the bigger the lump is forming in my throat.

Thankfully, Landyn didn't ask anything more. Instead, he ruffled my hair and looked down at me: "I'm not going to poke into your business. But why don't you lighten up? You seem mostly quite miserable ever since I met you. How expensive can your smile be that you are so thrifty about it?"

I didn't feel like smiling but I stilled managed a small one. Just for his sake.

"That's more like it!" Landyn laughed, "It's already gloomy enough in the Underworld without everybody moping!"

After that, I found my anger and bitter feelings ebbing away eventually as Landyn joked about various things, from Nico's black clothing to his younger mortal brother's school projects. Not that any of those had anything to do with our quest. It seems that Landyn was surprisingly easy to talk with.

xxx

A quarter of an hour passed and we were now stepping on the sandy shore of Phlegethon, the line of three-story high flames a few yards ahead. I was getting so hot that I piled all my hair in a messy bun on top of my head. Nico slowed down and looked around carefully, probably looking for the short cut to Rome.

"Do you see the short cut?" July asked, shielding her eyes from the bright glare of the fire river.

"Uh…I'm looking for it. I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere. Sort of camouflaged, though." Nico replied, heading closer to Phlegethon.

I was about to ask him what the short cut should look like so we could help searching too when the intense heat cooled down rapidly. _What?_ I tensed. It cannot be Tartarus again. But then what else can bring such a feeling of coldness? Suddenly, I noticed the dancing light of fire on the ground and cavern walls had frozen like painted pictures. The time had stopped. _Gaea!_ Fear exploded in my chest as I stumbled back. I automatically started to reach for July but stopped myself, remembering she was mad at me. Instead, I pulled out my pin.

"It's all right. We're just expecting a…guest." Nico commanded in a strange leveled voice.

His words calmed me but I still started when a man materialized in front of him suddenly. He was tall and clothed in silky back robes that shimmered as he moved. A curtain of jet black shoulder-length hair framed his albino white face. I realized in a start that he had the same intense midnight black eyes I like, I mean, _liked_, of Nico's.

Nico bowed stiffly. "Father."

"Wha-?" Landyn gasped loudly. I could have gasped even louder than he did, but I bit my tongue and stowed my weapons away quickly. I tugged him into a bow with me before he could say something stupid. July bowed too. We said respectfully: "Lord Hades."

The god of the Underworld nodded as if satisfied and said: "Very well. Finally there are some demigods with _manners_, unlike some son of Poseidon. I hope you prove me right for my decision."

"What do you want?" Nico said through a clenched jaw. He'd straightened up and was glaring at his father. I remembered vaguely the argument they had behind the doors of Hades' throne room. I hoped Hades wouldn't get angry and blast us into pieces. That's what gods do when they're pissed off, isn't it?

"Impertinent!" Hades growled. "Still angry at last night's encounter? I said I had business above! Didn't the girl turn out fine anyway?" He waved his large hands dismissively at me and July.

"Excuses. You were never kind to mortals." Nico muttered under his breath. July, Landyn and I all looked in horror at him. We knew the results for enraging an immortal.

"Um, Nico? Don't you think you should try to be more…reasonable, and…well, accept your father's 'apology'?" Landyn said, though Hades' words sounded nothing like an apology to me.

Hades turned his attention to Landyn. I noticed how Landyn had a talent to always get the attention of powerful-immortals-that-can-kill-you-at-will. Hades looked him up and down. "Talking more sense than any kid of Aphrodite I've ever seen, eh?"

Landyn smiled good naturedly despite the comment on Aphrodite kids. "Thank you, lord."

Nico crossed his arms and demanded: "Whatever. Just finish your business with us and let us go."

Hades looked like he was going to bark at his son again, but instead he looked around, eyeing each of us. I shuddered as I met his eyes. They made me felt like giving up life and lying down to sleep forever. When the god spoke, his voice was well controlled. "Son, I'm here to do what I think is right. Your paths ahead are dangerous beyond your expectation. I advise you for the last time: give up the quest and leave it to Jackson, Grace or whoever that's willing to die in vain."

"If that's all you want to say, I'm sorry but we'll never give up. I will use all my effort to save Olympus and help Percy. Don't you remember the last war? We can't deny participation forever. It's also wrong for the gods stop interference." Nico said coldly. I had a feeling this was what the son and father had been arguing over.

Hades glowered at his son. "Nothing is so simple!" He paused, then to our surprise, continued: "But since you won't change your mind, I don't want you all to face peril without a better chance to survive."

Nico's head snapped up. He stared in shock and confusion at his father. "You're…offering help?"

I saw July visibly let out a sigh of relief and Landyn pumping his fist in the air. I felt like celebrating too. If the god of Death and the Dead himself is on our side, how can we fail?

Hades fidgeted: "Ah…not exactly."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed again immediately.

"We gods are supposed to be cut off from the mortal world by the orders of my paranoid brother, so I can't make direct interference. But however, seeing you're questing in my realm, and helped sending Python back to Tartarus…"

"You knew we just defeated Python?" Landyn blurted out, looking surprised.

"Of course, I came back here early just because of that monster, but it would've been late if it weren't for you. We generous gods always award the ones that contributed. I present you these as gifts." Hades handed four black pearls to Nico. Nico accepted them grudgingly.

"Use them well, for you earned them. And try not to die, Nico. I would rather not have my only demigod son die and join my daughter." Hades nodded stiffly at us and vanished in a whirl of black robes.

Time unfroze and the heat hit me like an over sized super heat wind blower. We all stood there staring at the orbs in Nico's hand.

"What do those do?" Landyn asked, pointing at the pearls.

Nico answered dryly: "You step on one and you'll be transformed to anywhere you want."

"Cool. So we can make the last escape, huh?" I thought out loud.

July rolled her eyes. "Or we can transform to Rome."

"Oh, yeah! I've never thought of that!" Landyn cried excitedly.

Rome…with one smash of a pearl…I inhaled sharply, that would definitely speed up our process. But I had my hesitations too. Who know what will be waiting for us in Rome? Most possibly more chances to get ourselves killed gruesomely.

"Ok, so we'll go to Rome right away and start searching for the Doors." Nico said as he gave us each a pearl. I rolled mine between my fingers nervously.

"Ready?" Nico called out, looking at all of us in turn, "On my count to three. _One…T-_" Before "two" got out, a scream shook us all.

July had stumbled onto the ground. I ran forward to help and I saw why she had screamed. Two skeleton hands were groping their way out of the sands, right where July was standing.

"Back up!" Nico shouted as he whipped out his sword. "Secure your pearls! I think someone doesn't want to let us go this easily."

"Stating the obvious, di Angelo." I said, shoving the pearl into my jeans pocket and pulling out my pin. It transformed to my familiar bow and arrows.

More and more skeletons and ghouls were crawling out of the sands. Along with the blood red light of Phlegethon, the sight would've made Best Horror Movie Scenes. The four of us automatically formed a circle, backs facing each other.

"Okay, small deal. We'll get this over quickly." Nico drew a deep breath next to me.

"Sure Captain Confidant, all we have to do is destroy a couple of hundreds of dead people." July gulped behind me.

Landyn snickered on my other side: "But won't our all powerful quest leader get ride of them with one strike?"

We all took out our weapons and started hacking the skeletons that were getting too close. As far as I can see, we'll not get this over quickly. I barely had time to defend myself against a skeleton that jumped behind me when I was shooting the one right in front of me.

I sighed. "Stop being sarcasm. Why don't we just get started?"

"You can't get started until we arrive!" "And when we arrive, you will die!" Two voices thundered out of nowhere, making me jump out of my skin.

"What the heck was that?" Landyn cried, looking around frantically.

Then we felt it-heavy footsteps shaking the sands so hard that some unfortunate skeletons scattered apart and had to rejoin themselves.

Along the flaming river not one but two gigantic beings ran towards us. I stared up in horror. They were at least thirty feet, all muscle and pure animosity. As they drew nearer I could see they were definitely brothers. I guess they would have been pretty good-looking(giant-style) if they were a lot smaller and not wearing a to-kill expression.

Nico groaned: "_Two_ giants? I don't even know who they are! What's coming up next? Revived Titans?"

"Don't you think it's weird that all of them appeared right after Hades left and before we were about to transport to Rome?" Landyn suddenly asked, throwing a questioningly look at me swiftly.

I frowned. It did seem weird. Right after the god that could've defeated the skeletons and giants within seconds left, they appear. I didn't think that was much of a coincidence or super good timing. "I don't know. It looks like somebody set them up."

Nico tensed at my words. "Set up? Who set them up then? Gaea? They came obviously for the kill. Someone that wants us dead must know about our quest."

I cut in:" But before we get killed when calmly discussing, let's try to kill them first."

"How are we supposed to kill _those_?" July squeaked.

Apparently, the giants heard her because one of them bellowed: "You _can't _kill us! We are the mighty Aloadae, the daemons of nightmare, the bringers of civilization, founding cities and teaching culture to humanity!"

"Do those titles even go together?" Landyn muttered.

The other giant added: "Even the gods couldn't beat us!"

"The Aloadae?" Nico repeated. I could see he was thinking hard. "They are the sons of Iphimedia. They kidnapped Ares and held him in a _pithos _for thirteen lunar months. In the end Artemis tricked them into killing each other. It's bad news they've escaped their binds."

"Yes, demigods, bad news for you! Otus and I will make sure you never live to see Rome!" One giant yelled in delight.

"Rome. Oh they definitely know about our quest." July said.

The other one, who was called Otus, yelled too: "Yes, Ephialtes! We will avenge on the gods! For forgetting our credit in founding the cities Naxos and Boeotian Ascra and imprisoning us in this horrible dark place!"

"We've heard similar things." I groaned. Why does every monster that wants to avenge the gods encounter with _us?_ I'm already tired of their repetitive battle claims.

Landyn asked: "Did they bring the skeletons?"

"No. They don't have powers over Underworld beings. There must be someone else, probably the same one that set them up." Nico replied darkly. He seemed bothered by the hiding mysterious skeleton controller.

Apparently, the giants didn't like how Nico wasn't paying attention to them. The one named Ephialtes pulled out a huge axe(don't ask me where he got it) and threatened: "Arrogant wimp, we're the ones you should worry about!"

I notched an arrow at him and yelled: "Then we won't have to worry for long."

The giants turned to me simultaneously. They studied me in interest, making me suddenly feel disgusted. Otus squinted at me: "Hey, brother, this one's pretty. Can I have her?"

Ephialtes smacked his brother: "No, you fool! Last time you wanted to have that deceiving goddess too and look how it ended!"

"That's because you tried to steal her from me! She agreed to marry me and you got jealous!"

We stared in bewilderment at the giants. Them, marry? I couldn't wrap my mind around that concept just like I can't understand how some people can eat cockroaches. What grossed me out more was the fact one of them seem to want _me. _Compared to marrying a stupid giant that wants to kill my friends, I would rather eat a cockroach. Or even a whole bucket of cockroaches.

"Yeah right, like anyone would ever want to marry stupid giants like _you_." July scoffed. Unfortunately that made the giants turn to her.

Otus said in delight: "Look, Ephialtes. Another one! They look exactly the same! Now we can each get one and we won't fight!" We, the great Loras twins marrying _them, _the disgusting giants? I felt dizzy at the thought.

Ephialtes glared at us evilly. "Sure, brother. They are not goddesses. They can't trick us again. Tonight," he raised his axe, grinning maliciously, "We shall hold our wedding at last!"

Otus boomed a sickening laughter. "Yes! Kill the demigods, but spare our brides!"

July's face promptly turned green.

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 16! It's sort of a cliffy again…I'm so sorry! I just didn't have time to finish the whole event this time. How do you like the plots? I'm not exactly confident with them, actually…Please review! **

**BTW, this fanfic will be ending in a couple of chapters but since we haven't read the MoA yet, we can't decide whether we should write a part 2. What do you think? Should we continue the story of the Loras twins? **

**Oh gods, we really really really want to get our hands on that wonderful Mark of Athena…**

**-Amber-**


	18. notice again

**Notice****！**

We regret to say this, but we are so, so, so, so sorry! Yeah, we…didn't finish the chapter on time…again. *face desk*

I am so ashamed of us! Hazel tried to write as fast as she could, but because of our super amount of homework and preparations for important exams _and _our lack of information on the Mark of Athena, she just couldn't. We promise to work on it as hard as we can so we won't disappoint you next week!

By the way, I have to ask you guys a huge favor. Could anybody please give us a brief description on how Nico was caught? If it is written in the MoA. We haven't read that book yet but we want to keep our story as consistent as we can manage with what Rick Riordan wrote. Please! Don't tell us any other details though, because we like a surprise!

Please forgive us, readers, and lend us a hand! :)

-A&H-


	19. Chapter 17 July

**And thanks, Animex-13, for your continued support! We would have PM-ed you like we do to other reviewers, but we can't! :( Thanks again! And again! ...**

**Also we thank all the people who reviewed and helped us with our story! You guys are the best!**

**I can't believe we actually thought of using the giant twin brothers (Ephialtes and Otus) before we knew they appeared in MoA too! Can we say we made an accurate prediction? Or we just did some really good research work? Haha! Anyway, Apollo should be proud.**

**So, we left last chapter when the twin giants decided to make the Loras twins their brides and make the boys their food. Let's see how it goes! I proudly present Chapter 17!**

**-Hazel-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Chapter 17 July

_No! No, no ,no! I'm only 13!_ My mind screamed. _I'm too young to marry!_ Not to mention they were at least ten times the size of me. When I saw their manic grins as they turned to June and me, I just couldn't help imagining myself being smashed into pulp by their massive butts when they sit down.

"I can't see why I need to be a goddess to trick you." June said in disgust.

"Enough talking!" Ephialtes roared. "It's time for us to eat!" Then he and his brother charged Landyn and Nico. As both of them dashed to avoid their extra large axes, I pulled out my pin and it turned into my bow and arrows immediately. I notched an arrow and aimed it at Otus, who was dueling Nico. Just when I was about to shoot, June yelled to me:

"More skeletons!" As if on cue, I looked down and saw thin boney hands clawing out from the dirt beside my foot. I yelped and crushed the skeleton hand with my foot. Or tried to. At the same time, I let loose my arrow and it flew awry. I heard no crushing sound, so I could only assume I had failed to step on the skeleton. I jumped away, swinging my bow over my shoulder and unsheathing my knife. _Why skeletons?_ I thought in frustration._ My arrows don't work on them. _As I began to slash the skeletons with my knife, I saw June doing the same from the corner of my eye. Not far away, Landyn and Nico were fighting the giants, one on one. From all I could see, it was a hard fight. The giants were huge but they weren't slow. They swung their axes around with so much force that the air seemed to vibrate. But the boys were quicker; they dodged and ran, striking whenever there was an opening. In no time, Otus was covered in cuts and slashes while Ephialtes had bullets embedded all over his body. If they were ordinary monsters, I'd say they would've died at least six times already. However, the brothers seemed more angry than hurt, viscous golden liquid effusing from their wounds.

June called from my side: "Nico, can't you-"She drove her knife through a skeleton which disappeared instantly, "-control-"She crouched swiftly as another skeleton flew at just where she had been standing. "-these dead people?"

As the skeletons got more and more, I found myself back to back with June, besieged by an army of the dead. We were going to be overwhelmed.

"Obey me!" Nico called, taking the chance when Landyn shot Otus in the eye. "Go back to where you belong!" He held his hellish sword up in our direction. However, there wasn't a slightest effect on the skeletons.

"It's not working!" Nico said in frustration. "Something's not right. It isn't supposed to feel like this!" He pushed forward with more force, but only in vain. The dead army continued to close in on us. I hadn't the faintest idea how "it" _should_ "feel like" or what exactly was "not right", but I didn't have time to ask.

Finally, a skeleton got so close that I had to strike. It was a total nightmare-imagine hundreds of sharp pale skeleton hands reaching out at you, some even holding archaic spears or swords, trying to claw your skin off and cut you up. I swung my knife around wildly. Though I didn't seem to hit any of them, they backed away a little.

"What the hell!" June cursed loudly as she fought behind me. I could hear her breathing heavily. I was also panting at that point. My whole body was aching from so much action. My hunting knife felt heavier and heavier in my hand. Sweat poured down my face and neck. The fire of Phlegethon was _not _helping. I knew I couldn't hold much longer. We all couldn't. The fight with Python had already used up a lot of our strength.

Just then, Otus had recovered from the shot in his eye. He covered his bleeding eye with one hand and got up on his feet.

"ARGHHH!" He roared in fury and raised his huge axe above Nico, whose back was still turned to him. I froze and stared in horror, not even able to shout out, temporarily forgetting the throng of dead warriors around me. Just as the maliciously glinting blade of the axe was about to come down, a golden arrow whizzed past and impaled Otus' hand. The giant howled in pain and dropped his axe on his own boat-sized feet, which made him scream louder. Nico jumped away in alarm and spun around to face him, holding his Stygian sword ready.

"SHUT UP, Otus! How clumsy do you have to be?!" Ephialtes roared in irritation. He deflected two bullets with the face of his axe with surprising agility.

"You'll pay for this, demigods!" Otus snarled as he hauled up his axe again. "I've decided: I don't want wives anymore! Little mortal women are the most annoying creatures in the world!"

"Well, no one is begging you to marry her." Nico said. He rolled aside as Otus brought down his axe once again. Nico ran his sword in the giant's arm and drove it down his hand, leaving a long fine slash gushing golden ichor. At the same time, the sword seemed to be sucking the essence out of Otus. Unfortunately, a giant apparently had a lot of essence.

Meanwhile, June and I continued to defend ourselves against the dead army. Suddenly, I heard June scream:

"July, look out!" I spun around just in time to see a dagger coming down right in my face. _I'm going to die ugly. _I thought and squeezed my eyes shut instinctively. A split moment later, I heard June gasp and realized that I was still standing. I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion. If my face wasn't sliced into halves, as least it should have been cut. But I didn't feel any pain. In fact, I didn't feel anything at all. It was like nothing had happened.

June appeared by my side, her knife still raised and pointed at the skeletons. She said in a shaky voice: "Did, did you see that?"

"No." I said weakly, still trying to calm my pounding heart.

"The dead soldier went right past you, like a ghost." June said with worry written all over her face.

"But it was a skeleton. They're all bones!" I stated. I eyed the restless dead army warily. There was no knowing when they would attack next.

"I know." June said, knitting her eyebrows. "Have you killed any of them?" It sounded like a strange question, but when I thought of it, I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I think I have…I _should_ have killed a dozen. But I don't know. I didn't feel anything." I said uncertainly.

June nodded. "Uh huh. It was like I couldn't touch them." She looked sincerely anxious now. I bit my lip and gripped my knife.

"One way to find out." I told June. She started to protest but I charged the skeletons before she could say anything.

"Yahhhhh!" I cried and hewed the shoulder of the nearest skeleton. To my shock, the blade went right through it as if slicing air. I lost my balance and stumbled.

"Oh gods, they're not real!" June exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief and relief. She swung her knife through a line of skeletons and it passed clean through them.

"What is going on?" I demanded. June shook her head.

"I think they are delusions." She said slowly. The skeletons were still all over the place, making me feel like I was in a scene of a horror movie. When I looked into the dark voids that were supposed to be their eyes, I could still feel the coldness and the call of death. However, I didn't find any scratches or cuts anywhere on my body. June seemed unharmed too, besides looking ready to drop.

"You're saying we were fighting things that aren't even true all this time?" I moaned.

"We were tricked." June said. Just then, we heard Landyn shout:

"Damn it! How many bullets do I have to shoot to kill you?" He was frantically loading his old-fashioned revolver. A few feet away, Ephialtes was struggling to yank his axe out from a large slab of black rock. Besides them, Nico was still dueling with Otus. But he was obviously worn, his strikes getting slower as well as his reflexes.

"I guess we don't have time to find out." I said and met June's eyes. She nodded. Together, we took in a deep breath and ran headlong into the wall of illusory skeletons. As soon as we plunged into them, they vanished. When we broke out from the delusions, I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow.

"Landyn!" I called. "You don't have all the bullets in the world! Don't use them all up!" Landyn said something unintelligible in response. Probably thanking me for reminding him. Or probably just cussing. Then, I felt something in the air change. I shivered despite the heat rolling off from Phlegethon, as if something bad was impending. But I shrugged it off, thinking that the boys needed our aid right now. They were tired, and they might drop any minute. When I was just about to send my arrow, June suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my aim.

"What are you doing, June? Step away! I can't shoot like this." I frowned. I tried to go around her, but she moved with me.

"No." June uttered unexpectedly. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I said. "June, they need our he-"

"No, July." She cut me off bluntly. "They don't need our help. Look." I lowered my bow and looked. To my surprise, the boys appeared to be fighting easily. The twin giants were forced to back up and they seemed to be flinching.

"Oh." I said, feeling a little foolish. "I thought they'd be tired after so much fighting."

"The giants wore out faster." June said shortly. Not giving time for me to say anything, she continued:

"They will be done with the giants soon. Before that, I want to settle something with you."

"June, what is wrong with you?" I said, getting a little annoyed. Since it seemed like there was nothing to worry about any more, I only wanted to sit down and relax my tense and aching muscles.

"I'm not giving Nico over to you." June said.

"Huh?" I stared. Did that just come out of my twin sister's mouth?

"I've decided that there is no reason that I have to give him up for you. You don't deserve him." She said calmly.

My face heated up immediately. I did _not _like how this was going. "What does that mean? I thought…didn't you say…what do you mean, I don't _deserve _him?" I was so angry that I didn't know what to say. "I knew you would regret your decision!"

"Well, you and I aren't that much different. I like Nico as much as you do. But you only make him worry, always so careless and troublesome. He will get tired some day, tired of looking after you. Unlike you, I'm so much more helpful in the quest. He needs someone like me, not you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, lips curling into a cold smile. I was speechless. My anger was forgotten. I could hardly register her words.

"How…how could you say something like that?" I said in a hurt voice. Sure, we argue all the time, but _never _did we really talk bad about each other, it had always been more like debating.

"Oh please. Stop playing the sentimental card. I'm really tired of having to put your feelings above mine all the time." June said, rolling her eyes. That was it. The sign of annoyance that makes me annoyed beyond anything else. The anger in my heart flamed up once again. How dare she speak to me like that? We were sisters! _Twin _sisters!

"You think only you care about other people's feelings? I cared about your feelings too!" I cried. "Yeah, maybe I'm not as good as you in fighting. But that doesn't mean you're perfect! Don't you know your get people's nerves because you always act so hostile?"

"Being vigilant, you mean." June shot back angrily. "Because I always have to save your sorry butt."

I heard blood rushing into my ears. "Stop acting like you're the hero!" I yelled and pushed her. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I was sick of her making me feel guilty and shameful. June staggered backwards, eyes widening. Steadying herself quickly, she drew out her knife.

"What, you're so angry that you push me? Fine, let's get this done. If you can beat me, Nico's all yours. If you can't…I get him." She challenged.

I could have slapped her but the sight of her weapon out made me restrain myself. "No." I said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to fight you." I knew it would be stupid to get provoked.

"Yet you can push me. Do it, coward!" She called. Anger built up even more but at the same time panic and dread was starting to build up in my chest. Sure, I felt so mad that I was itching to place a well-aimed punch in her stomach, but fighting my sister was simply wrong and irrational. I looked into her eyes but suddenly doubted she was thinking the same.

"Screw you, June! Are you mad? Stop being ridiculous!" I shouted. Normally, I knew she would never hurt me but this time I wasn't so sure. A tiny sense of uncertainty and fear crept into my heart. I couldn't understand the hard look on June's face. Was the girl standing in front of me really my sister?

"I am going to now. You need some lessons." She said in a low voice.

My eyes widened. Then came the blow. Her deadly hunting knife made a slash on my face. I screamed and fell to the ground. Fear and pain erupted from my chest like lava from a volcano. June continued to slash at me mercilessly. I covered my face and cringed on the ground, tears flowing out. Through my fingers, I could only see my sister's distorted face and the flashes of her knife. But I couldn't make myself to stand up and defend myself with my knife. It was like a nightmare, I wanted to just wake up and make it all stop, but I couldn't. My body felt like every pain nerve was screaming. But as the lashing went on, I realized my heart was aching more. Helpless and agonized, I lay on the ground and wished I were dead.

"JUNE!" I heard a faint voice call. The pain subdued, but everything was still chaos. I could still see June violently slicing at me. However, she seemed distant and strange. The sight of her made my heart throb.

"Wake up! Come on!" It was Nico's voice. He sounded so anxious. I blinked and all of the sudden, everything changed. I found myself lying flat on my back on black sand, limp but perfectly unharmed. My throat felt sore and I could feel tear traces on my cheeks. I blinked again and in front of me, I saw no raging June. Instead I stared into the midnight black eyes of Nico de Angelo.

"Thank gods, you finally came around." He said in relief, giving me a weak smile.

"You scared me to dea- "He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

June appeared on my other side and cried: "Oh July, I thought you were never going to wake up." Her face was ashen and her eyes were red and wide. Nothing like just then. The sight of her shook me. My heart was still aching and I was genuinely bewildered. Tears came up again and streaked down my face.

"It's ok, girl." June comforted softly, taking me in her arms immediately. I shuddered at her touch but as she held on to me, the fear and pain in my heart slowly ebbed away. "It's just a bad dream. I only woke up too."

"A…a dream?" I hiccoughed. Only then did I realize how shaken up June was too. She looked as if she had seen someone's death. Nico nodded grimly and squeezed my hand.

"None of what you saw was true." He promised. Relief washed over me and I was starting to think more clearly.

"Oh I must look stupid, don't I? Scared out of my lights by a dream and crying like a baby." I mumbled, and got up on shaky legs with the help of July and Nico.

"Nah, your sister looked worse when I was trying to wake _her_." Nico assured with a smile.

"Where's Landyn?" I remembered. "And the giants?"

"He is still dealing with them." Nico said, turning serious again. He gestured ahead and I saw a strange scene. Instead of fighting, Landyn stood between Ephialtes and Otus and seemed to talking to them. The twin giants wore confused looks on their faces.

"I told him to hold them to give me time to get you two. We're supposed to take out the pearls and leave together right now. He's just waiting for a signal." explained Nico.

June said: "Now we're all ok. Send it, then. I can't wait to get out of here." I nodded and reached for my pearl. But just when Nico was about to send the "signal", everything went wrong.

"Not so fast, young heroes." A cold voice said. Before we could react, a elephant-sized wild boar sprang out from nowhere and charged us, forcing us to jump away. The boar disappeared after running past us and instead, a woman materialized in front of us. I couldn't help but gasp. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl. Under her clothes however, she was half-white half-black. Literally. The right side of her body was chalky white while the left side was pitch black. Where her eyes were supposed to be, there were only black voids.

"Melinoe." Nico growled. June and I exchanged looks.

"Yes, we meet again, son of Hades." Melinoe replied.

"You're the one who deluded them. Why are you here?" Nico demanded. So the illusory skeletons and nightmares were all her job? Anger boiled in my chest.

"To stop you, of course. My mistress asked me to capture you for her. I will be rewarded." Melinoe said calmly. _Gaea!_ I thought. Gaea sent the giants and Melinoe on us!

Nico drew out his black sword again. "You can't. I won't fall for your trick again. "

"Yeah, we can't be fooled now that we know they are not real." June said, holding out her own knife.

The horrible woman hissed. It took me a minute to realize that was her way of laughing. "Ignorant. I am the goddess of ghosts. I bring nightmare and madness to mortals. But I'm also a sorceress. You do _not_ know what I am capable of." She sneered.

Just then, a loud roar rang out from where Landyn was.

"YOU CANNOT FOOL US! Prepare to die, mortal!" One of the twin giants bellowed. Obviously, they were really, really pissed. A _bang _indicated that Landyn shot his gun and the fight was back on.

"June, July, go help him! He can't fight two giants at once!" Nico shouted. He struck his sword into the ground and a dozen of dead soldiers rose. "I'll finish off Melinoe." I was reluctant; I didn't want to let Nico fight the evil sorceress alone. But I knew he was right. Landyn needed our help. And I knew nothing about that Mel-something to be able to fight her. I looked at Nico in the eye and he gave me a determined look.

"Let's go!" June urged and together, we ran to the giants. Behind me, I heard Melinoe hissing again.

"Oh, how brave of you. But you can't defeat me!"

I clenched my jaws and kept running. As we got closer to Landyn, I pulled out my bow skidded into a stop. I notched an arrow and shot it towards Otus, who was just about to bring his axe down on top of Landyn. My arrow pierced the giant's hand, causing him to lose his axe again. This time, the axe didn't fall on his foot; instead, it fell into the river Phlegethon.

"AHHH! My axe!" He wailed. Then he turned in my direction, fury written all over his ugly face.

"You!" He shouted.

"Yes, me again!" I taunted.

"Landyn!" June yelled.

"You're ok!" Landyn cried in relief.

"Come on, puny son of Aphrodite!" Ephialtes boomed.

And we were back in battle. June and I each took on one of the twin giants. Meanwhile, Landyn darted from here to there, taking the giants by surprise by shooting them in the back of their knees, causing them to fall down. On the other side of the battle field, I could see Nico calling on armies of skeletons and dead warriors. Melinoe kept disappearing and reappearing like a ghost. She conjured green flames, monstrous animals and all kinds of other stuff. But Nico was powerful, the fire seemed to have no effect on him and he slashed the magical creatures as quickly as they appeared.

Just when I thought we were going to make it, fate had to step in. I heard June yell triumphantly behind me:

"Ha, you missed-No!" Her voice turned horrified suddenly.

Before I turned around to see what made her scream a blow hit me from behind. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**Another action chapter and some emotion drama. How do you like it? Please R&R! The story is going to end soon. Come on, people! Give me some sense of achievement! Review and make me feel good about the story which I devoted so much to! :)**

**-Hazel-**


	20. Chapter 18 Landyn

**Ah, a little late for this week, but this is a very, _very _hard chapter to write and I had to finish it within two nights. Oh wow, I think just about a thousand of my brain cells died because of it. Just kidding ;) I enjoy writing and it certainly is not some kind of brain work labor. Anyway, please R&R! Don't make my brain cells die in vain!**

**-Amber-**

Chapter 18 Landyn

I knew everything was going wrong when I heard the cries coming from the direction of the twins. Nico and I were struggling with one giant each and it wasn't an easy task. I needed to reload my gun for the second time soon, which meant I would have only six tiny bullets left to kill a really big mean giant. I just loved my chances.

"I don't have enough bullets left." I warned Nico.

"Try shooting only when you can aim at a crucial spot!" Nico yelled back. He dodged a swipe from Otus and threw a bone dagger (I had no idea when he got that) straight at the giant. He obviously didn't have the Loras twins' aim but the dagger grazed the giant's face quite as well. As if sensing our tiredness, the giants pressed us harder and harder. After a few shots, the gun clicked empty.

"Damn it! How many bullets do I have to shoot to kill you?" I cursed as I tried to reload the gun as fast as I could.

The girls must have heard me because one of them, July, I think, called out: "You don't have all the bullets in the world! Don't use them all up!"

As if I needed reminding.

Soon I was back in battle, running around the giant, mostly trying to avoid being killed. We were keeping alive, but obviously we were slowly losing. Panic started to build in my chest. It was then when I suddenly heard sobbing. I spared a glance at the girls and the sight made me so confused I almost got whacked by Ephialtes. The skeletons suddenly vanished, but one of the twins dropped to the ground sobbing and covering her face with her hands. The other staggered and shouted randomly at the air next to her. It looked bizarre but _really_ eerie.

"What's wrong with them?" I shouted at Nico, narrowly escaping Ephialtes' axe.

Nico gasped for air as he ran from another blow from Otus. "Oh gods, no! They're under some kind of a spell. And I don't think it's the giants." Nico's tone made "spell" sound like the worst way to die. "We have to wake them or they'll hurt themselves!"

The girl on the ground screamed in agony, hugging herself. It was June. My throat tightened. That spell apparently was bringing her pain beyond imagination. "Who did this? Come out, coward!" I yelled, looking around wildly. But I knew I wouldn't have the ability to deal with another enemy. I met Nico's eyes and we instantly agreed on one thing: We didn't have strength to fight much longer.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you, shrimp?" Ephialtes roared in delight. "Next time, take care to choose your friends carefully! An Aphrodite spawn should never been seen on a dangerous quest." He eyes glinted evilly.

So much anger poured out of me I felt like exploding. Nico and the twins, they were the best friends I have ever had, and that stupid oaf was scorning my choice of companions and his accomplice was hurting the girls with dirty tricks. Plus, who says children of Aphrodite can't go on quests? I'll prove them that we aren't all shallow. I whipped my gun up and pointed it at Ephialtes forehead, glaring at him. The trigger was almost half pulled when I suddenly realized Ephialtes was looking at me strange, with no animosity and contempt. His eyes looked unfocused and confused. I released my pull immediately. I slowly lowered the gun as I started intently into the giants eyes, even though I wanted nothing more that to poke the orbs broken. Ephialtes was caught by my curse of my eyes. I was never so grateful to my mom for the freaking power.

"Otus?" Ephialtes mumbled in daze. So the guy who meant the most to him was his brother? It seemed creepily human and moving. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Nico." I said, never taking my eyes off the giant. "Get Otus here. Wake June and July. I've got this."

Nico gave me a startled look. "What?"

I didn't really know if it would work but I knew the girls must be woken. "Trust me. I can distract them."

Nico widened his eyes like he'd got it. "Ok. Hold them. I need time to wake the twins."

Backing away slowly, Nico lead his attacker towards me. Eventually, Otus was so close that his angry slashes at Nico seem to miss me by inches. I didn't know if my power would be able to sustain if I don't hold the victim under my stare, but I took a deep breath and tore my eyes away from Ephialtes' eyes, quickly finding Otus' instead. For a scary moment, I thought the spell on Ephialtes had broken already. But it held.

At the same time, Otus asked: "Brother?"

Now the giant brothers both stared at me in confusion, forgetting their axes.

"Go, Nico! I don't know how long I can hold!" I urged.

Nico turned on his heels and sprinted towards the crying girls, calling behind his shoulder: "Smash the pearl when you hear I call _it's time_. We have to escape." I nodded, trying not to break my concentration. As much as I didn't want to be an escapee, I knew we would probably die if we didn't.

_Help me, Mom, help me hold this trick. That's the least you can do. _I prayed to my supposedly beautiful godly mother and started the talking.

I stared in Otus eyes: "Stupid brother, you can't even kill that puny demigod! Why, you never stood up to our standards."

"Wha-?" Otus' mouth dropped open in surprise. But fast enough, he became angry. "You talk, Ephialtes. You didn't kill that Aphrodite boy either! Stop acting like you're greater just because you're older!"

His response reminded me of how June and July argued. I shook the disturbing thought away and looked at Ephialtes in turn. Thankfully both giants were still under my "spell". Otus rambled off himself as if I was still talking to him.

I looked into Ephialtes' eyes and shouted: "Stop bullying over me, Ephialtes, just because you're older. You know I'm stronger that you are."

Ephialtes face turned red so rapidly that it looked like he had just swallowed an Indian Devil pepper. "You dare-? You need some teaching, little brother!"

I slowly backed away as the giants yelled insults at the imaginary each other. It seems my mother did help me. My powers normally would never have such a strong and long-lasting effect. I sneaked a glance at how Nico's doing. It looked like June was awake. Her eyes were focused again but she was still shaking like a leaf. She bent over July together with Nico.

"Uh?" A surprised utter from one of the giants jerked my attention back to my trick. Ephialtes was returning to his senses. I immediately kept talking to the giants, trying to get them convinced by their illusions. But it started to get harder. My power was weakening. _Why isn't Nico giving the signal? Is July that hard to wake?_

I risked another peek over to the others. A golden clothed weird black-and-white lady had appeared among my friends. I groaned. The hidden enemy had shown herself. I wanted to bust her with all my remaining bullets at the same time but I had to concentrate on my job. I left the Oreo lady to Nico and went back to my trick. Unfortunately the giants were starting to wake up. I frantically tried to hold eye contact with them. I guess Aphrodite got tired of blessing me, because once I got one of them confused the other would wake. I was panicking.

At last, one of the giants rubbed his eyes and blinked at me. Suddenly, his eyes widened and roared at me: "YOU CANNOT FOOL US! Prepare to die, mortal!" Otus had shaken off my power. His yell apparently shook his brother too, because Ephialtes blinked too and in an instant the two were glaring at my nose, intentionally avoiding my eyes and looking so mad I thought steam came out of his ears. The red glow from river Phlegethon didn't make the sight any prettier. They raised their wicked axes at the same time. I raised my revolver and shot directly at Ephialtes' left eye. The giant howled in pain as his eye burst into a bloody mess.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" The twin giants screamed so loudly I felt the ground shook. Swifter than anything that big shouldn't have been able to, they surrounded me and raised their axes. I knew this time I couldn't escape. _I'm gonna die. _I thought. Who would stand up for my step-brother at school after I die? And my Dad…he had gone out of his way to provide me a perfect life without a mother. As my ADHD mind wandered with the speed of light, I saw Otus bring his axe down first. But a golden arrow whizzed by and impaled itself deeply into the giant's hand. Otus cried in frustration as his axe fell into the river. "You!"

"Yes, me again!"

I whirled around. The girls had come to my rescue. Even though being saved by a couple skinny girls was probably not that heroic, I felt so relieved that I almost cried. With my friends by my side, I suddenly felt stronger. Which was really lucky as Ephialtes with his blinded eye and Otus with his ripped hand were both provoked to a whole new level of mania.

The three of us fought with our might against the twin giants, who seemed unable to be tired out. Nico dueled the Oreo illusionist not far away. It was hard, but we were finally back in full battle mode, and I started to think we might have some hope to survive.

At some point, I heard vaguely: "Ha, you missed-No!"

I spun around and witnessed something that I would never forget. The time slowed down. June face turned into an expression of pure terror as she watched Ephialtes' gleaming red axe kept swinging…straight at July. July seemed to be turning to see what was happening when the blade collided into her, instantly sending her sprawling to the ground. Blood poured out the wound on July's shoulder, soaking her messy blond hair.

"No!" June's scream pierced my ears making my vision shake. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I tried to make my way towards the girls, but Otus kept swinging a huge fist at me, keeping me a good distance away from them. I watched June shooting arrows crazily at Ephialtes while trying to drag her sister away from harm. Otus giggled like a little girl and stomped after me.

Nico yelled from his battle: "What's wrong?" But the woman in gold let out a handful of slimy black vines, which wrapped around Nico tightly. "You can't even insure your own life, young _master."_ The villain smirked. We were all trapped in our own fight. It suddenly dawned on me that this was probably what the enemies were trying to do all the time. They knew we were stronger as a team.

"This is only the first death of you all. What, already unable to take it?" Ephialtes sneered as he brought his axe down hard at the place the girls were a moment ago.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!" June screamed, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to support the limp body of her twin. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

I knew she couldn't protect July herself. I had to help her. "Hey, Otus! Your brother had got the…the" I swallowed hard, reminding I was just playing along, "the first kill again. I can see why he should boss over you now!" I yelled, an idea forming.

Otus' smile slid off his face immediately. "No matter. I'll kill you soon enough!"

"Oh but obviously you won't do that as well as him since you've lost your axe." I kept on. "You could take his axe, you know. He would never expect you to, and one of his eyes is blind. It's easy."

Otus stopped mid stomp and looked back uncertainly towards his brother. I took this moment of chance and darted between his legs, shooting towards June and July. Sadly, before I had ran a few steps Otus realized the trick. "You deceive me again? I won't fall for it again!" He thundered after me. I shot a few bullets at him while pouring on speed. An outraged roar told me I had at least hit my target once.

"June!" I called as I reached her. The daughter of Apollo was staggering with her sister in her arms. Ephialtes hovered right above us, aiming his axe. I aimed his other eye and pulled the trigger. It would've been great if I had the Loras' aim right then, but the giant dodged like lightening and I missed. The bronze bullet grazed Ephialtes' cheek and ichor ran down his jaw.

"Ah! I hate bullets!" The giant yelled, regaining his posture. June lay July down and notched an arrow.

Then Otus had caught up with us. June and I stood at each sides of July, aiming the giants.

"You think you'll beat us, demigods? I guess we'll have to deflate your ego!" Otus said, with jagged rocks suddenly in his hands, ready to impale us. They seemed to enjoy our fear, playing the moment.

My muscled were all tense, sweat ran down my forehead. I couldn't come up of any idea to get us out of this. We couldn't hope for Nico either, since he was fighting three hell hounds and all kinds of nasty monsters the ghost lady conjured.

I was losing hope when cold fingers suddenly closed around the wrist of my gun hand. I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked around and saw June had moved to my side. She kept her eyes on the giants but said to me: "You know this is it, don't you?"

Her voice was soft and low. She wasn't crying anymore, but the tear streaks traced her cheek, through the dirt and smudge. I didn't respond. I knew what she meant.

"I can't take July on my own, but…you can." She finally looked at me. Her ice blue eyes were suddenly calm and clear again, devoid of all panic and fear, just like as I remembered. "I need you to take her and transport her to somewhere else. Take her to Camp. Save her."

"But you…" I started, throat suddenly going dry. "What about you?"

"I'm staying. I'll cover you. And I can't leave Nico all on his own." She said. "You understand, don't you? Please." On the last word, I saw the pain and determination flash across her features.

I slowly nodded. Her fingers slid lightly down my hand and took my gun away. "Lend it to me? I'll need all the weapons I can get." She gave me a small smile. My heart felt like it's been twisted.

"Done with the goodbyes, mortals?" Ephialtes smirked, interrupting me. The giants exchanged a cruel excited look. "Now, we kill."

Otus chucked his jagged rocks at us and Ephialtes swung his axe. I scooped up the unconscious July and ran through the gaps between the giants as June fire my gun with accuracy I'd never achieve. The bullet ripped a stone Otus was aiming at me right out of his hand.

"Go!" She yelled as she fired again, this time at Ephialtes. I willed my legs to go as fast as they were worth, not daring to look back. I ran down the flaming shore, with the sounds of fighting, the giants roaring, and the hellhounds that were attacking Nico growling behind me. I didn't have time to ponder how June and Nico could have held it. July's blood slowly stained my shirt. Once I thought it was momentarily safe, I skidded to a stop and set July down carefully. I took out our pearls from our pockets and clutched the black pearls in my fist. I looked back once more. I could only make out vague shapes in the blurry heat of River Phlegethon. Then I draped one of July's arms around my neck and threw the pearls on the ground, crushing them with my foot. "Camp Half-Blood!" I yelled. The world turned upside-down. I tightened my grip around July as we were enveloped into depthless darkness.

**So, Landyn finally got to go to Camp Half-blood…which was his intention at the beginning. But what will happen after he takes July there? And what about the others? **

**I actually think it's quite interesting that it's Landyn the one who took July to Camp, while June stays with Nico. Mmm, whether you get me I don't know. **

**Anyway, I have to break a piece of news to you guys…THIS STORY IS ENDING IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**-A-**

**P.S. Shellshocking, isn't it? Review!**


	21. notice for the third time

**Hi guys! Sorry we couldn't update the LAST CHAPTER this weekend. We had to take a very important exam not even in our city. But we got our hands on the lovely books finally! I love them all, The Mark of Athena, The Serpent's Shadow and The Demigod Diaries! We finished all three with one day. Yeah, we're crazy…**

**Anyway, we've decided…WE WILL WRITE A SEQUEL after this story ends! Great news, isn't it? I hope you are satisfied!**

**Until next weekend, when the first quest Nico di Angelo had ever taken upon not alone ends,**

**-Amber & Hazel-**


	22. Chapter 19 The End for now

**Hey, friends. So this is it. The final chapter. We decided that this chapter should be done together. There will be several points of view. We will not keep you from enjoying the last chapter, so go on and read it now!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the PJ series or the HoO series. We only wish so.**

**-A&H-**

* * *

Chapter 19

**June**

I was lying on hot hard ground, wondering what the warm stinging feeling on my skin and the red glow from behind my eyelids were.

I opened my eyes a sliver but my sight was a bright watery blur. I tried to move but my limbs didn't respond. My whole body was numb with pain and my head swimming. I couldn't recognize where I was.

Faint shouts reached my ears, followed by rapid foot steps but they made no sense to me. Before I saw who the comers were, I slid into unconsciousness.

**July**

After 3 days of questing, I thought I could handle anything. Injuries, exhaustion, hunger, heartbreaks, whatever. But I was wrong. I couldn't remember much when I woke up. In fact, I couldn't_ think_ much. I only knew that I was in pain. Pain so great that I nearly passed out again. My vision was blurred and I couldn't feel anything except for the white hot sensation on my shoulder. There was a lot of noise around me, but I couldn't make anything out. Suddenly, my wound seared horribly as if someone sprinkled salt on it. I tried to scream but I had no strength even for that.

Somebody grabbed my hand. Vaguely, I heard a familiar voice say: "Stay with me, July. You're gonna be fine. They've poured some nectar on it."

I tried to answer but in vain. I couldn't even make myself life my eyelids to see who it was. I felt a squeeze in my hand and heard the person shout: "What else have you got? Help her!"

"She'll burn up if we give her more nectar. We've done our best." A girl's voice said grimly.

The sounds around me became dimmer and I sensed my breathing growing shallow.

"No! July! Stay with me, do you hear me?"

xxx

I would like to say that I miraculously woke up because I had such great willpower. But no, I faded back into coma.

I didn't know how much time had passed when I came around again.

"July! Can you hear me?" I heard the familiar voice call out.

"Uhhh?" I mumbled, rolling my eyeballs and fluttering my eyelids. I saw red behind my eyelids. _Light._ The thought shocked through me like electricity. My eyes flew open and I found myself looking into beautiful eyes in the color of depthless black. Nico de Angelo was smiling down at me.

"Nico!" I cried and tried to sit up but failed. Only then did I realize that my whole body was still aching.

"Whoa! Calm down, Miss Loras! You're not strong enough yet. And, uh, sorry, but I think I did that trick again." The last sentence was added a bit awkwardly. I blinked and looked again. This time, I saw the face of Landyn Green.

"Landyn! Oh, I'm sorry." I muttered, hoping my face was not reddening as badly as I imagined I would be. He helped me sit up.

"Ow." I winced and rubbed my shoulder. "What happened? Where are we?" I looked around anxiously. Wherever we were, it was not Underworld. I had trouble perceiving my surroundings, but finally I realized I was sitting on a clean white cot in a room like a simple infirmary. Landyn had been sitting in a chair beside my bed, cleaned up and changed into an orange T-shirt. Instinctively, I looked around for Nico and my sister. But no familiar faces jumped out. Instead, I saw a bunch of kids and teens all wearing orange T-shirts like Landyn. They were whispering with various expressions, eyes flitting between me and someone else. I followed their eyes and found that on the other side of my bed, stood a guy in his late teens, with sandy hair and handsome features. He crossed his arms and grinned at me.

I vaguely remembered seeing him somewhere. But I didn't have time to think over that. I asked Landyn hurriedly: "Where's June? Where's Nico? Where are we?"

"That's a lot of 'where's, July. But I think I should answer after you speak with…" Landyn said and gestured behind me nervously.

I frowned and turned to face the sandy haired guy. He flashed me a winning smile that showed perfect white teeth.

"Hey, darling." He said. I gulped. I had a strange feeling that he was not only what he looked like.

"What, you don't know who I am?" He asked. I could feel the warmth of sunbeams spreading through my body. The answer came naturally.

"Apollo." I replied. "Father."

"That's right! The high and mighty and very handsome god of the sun." Apollo said and flashed me another I'm-the-coolest-god grin. I didn't know how to feel. So this was the dad I never had in my life? The man that my mom loved so much? The guy who left Mom with two babies in her and never went back to visit? I could have said a lot of things, like: _Why didn't you ever show up, jerk? _or _Oh, I'm so happy to finally see my all-powerful Dad who happened to be the god of the Sun. _or_ I hate you! _But all the came out of my mouth was: "You're barely six years older than me."

Apollo threw his head back and laughed good-naturedly. "Quite straightforward, aren't you? But yeah, I do look young, and incredibly handsome. That doesn't mean I'm not a million years old." That didn't really make me feel much better. "You should at least say thank you first. If I didn't perform my awesome healing magic, you should be in Hades realm now."

"Uh, thanks dad. Why…did you save me?" I asked slowly, "I thought Nico said gods weren't allowed to contact the mortal world now."

Apollo scratched his chin and said: "Hmmm…yeah, Zeus did make that rule. But a lot of gods and goddess including me think that it's, um, not necessary. Anyway, my sis has her own ways and she is still running all over the mortal world. Hephaestus found a way to contact his kids without Zeus finding out. Aphrodite also broke the rule." Landyn perked up when Apollo mentioned his mom.

"The point is," Apollo continued, "I think I should be able to come down here too, if I'm careful. Zeus is very busy with…I don't know. He wouldn't notice."

"You still didn't answer me why you saved me." I pointed.

"Maybe because I don't have many children who are twins. I like twins." He said simply, as if "being twins" settled everything. I nodded uncertainly.

"Well, anymore questions? I don't have decades to waste." Apollo said. I had a lot of questions to ask, but one stood out prominently, a question that had been bursting to be asked.

"Where are my sister and Nico? Are they ok?"

"Oh, they won't die for the moment, but I can't tell you where they are. You have to find out on your own. Oh sorry, not on your own, that pretty face over there can help you." He gestured to Landyn, who didn't seem too happy to be called "the pretty face over there".

Before I could say anything else, Apollo went on: "What I can tell you is: You should expect trouble in a few days. All of you." He looked around at the kids at the end of my bed. They jumped, apparently surprised.

"This camp is in danger." _Camp._ I thought. _I'm in Camp Half-blood._

"An old conflict that dates back to the Civil War will recur. Be prepared. But try not to shed too much blood. You are all children of the gods, remember." A wave of fear rippled across the room.

"Well, that's all. So good luck, kids!" He finished abruptly. He flashed us a brilliant smile and began to glow.

"No!" I cried. "Wait!"

"Don't look!" Someone shouted in among the campers. The glow began so bright it hurt to look and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Apollo was gone, leaving behind only a trace of the smell of sunshine. All of the sudden, I felt my eyes watering up again. _We were on our own again._ Landyn put his hand on my shoulder and said gently: "Hey, we'll be fine. We'll make it through."

We locked eyes and said together: "We'll find them."

**June**

I dreamt that I was back in the Underworld.

"You think you saved your team, little girl? Naïve! They don't matter. As long as _that _one is brought down." Otis snarled, pulling my hair back. I staggered, but the giant's grip on my hair prevented me from falling. Landyn's gun was out of bullets. My knife and arrows littered the ground, broken.

Ephialtes boomed laughter, carefully leveling his blade at my neck. "And that will be done as soon as he tries to save _you_!" Through streaming eyes, I saw Nico di Angelo and Melinoe fighting in a whirl of black and white. "Please, no." I whispered. I had failed my twin sister, and now, Nico's going to die because of me too.

But before anything could happen, Nico stabbed his black sword into the ground, bellowing: "You will never win me, ghost! Take your tricks to Tartarus!" I had seen Nico create fissures in the ground, but nothing this huge. The ground split under his blade, cracking into a gap so large all the monsters Melinoe summoned were absorbed. Melinoe screamed as she tried to escape from the crumbling edges.

Ephialtes roared: "Too late, son of Hades! Your friend still dies!"

Nico whirled around, eyes widening.

"No!" I screamed, "It's a trick, Nico!"

But Nico thrust out his hand and the scattered bones of his defeated skeletons reassembled, crawling towards the twin giants. At the same time, a shield of swirling black energy expanded between me and the axe. "Go, June! The pearl!"

At his moment of distraction, a bronze rope from behind wrapped around Nico's ankle, causing him to fall. "If I am to fall into eternal darkness, young one, you'll come with me!" Melinoe laughed hysterically, "But I'm doing you a favor…one side of the Doors you seek is in Tartarus！"

Nico struggled and tried to cut off the rope, but he was slipping into the crack he made himself. The giants tried to bring their axe down at me but Nico's shield held. I watched in paralyzed fear as Nico's pale, thin face disappeared into the mass of darkness. _Go_, he mouthed, before sinking completely.

With no other choice, I grabbed my broken knife from nearby and cut my hair off, freeing myself. The giants bellowed in rage but couldn't get through the shield and the skeletons. I pulled out the pearl and smashed it. _Camp, _I thought and suddenly I was lost in shadows.

I was crying when the darkness surrounding me suddenly vaporized into blinding whiteness. So blinding I could hardly open my eyes.

"Hey," A familiar voice said, "Stop crying, sweetheart, it's only a dream."

_A dream? _I drew a rattling deep breath and composed myself. I opened my eyes and found myself in a huge white marble temple. As far as I could see, the temple seemed to be perched on thin air, surrounded by endless pale blue sky and white clouds. Glittery sunshine filtered between the white columns. A young man in a white T-shirt and jeans stood in front of me. He had wind-swept sandy hair and a face like a flawless Greek sculpture. Something about his stunning blue eyes and bright smile reminded me of the one natural element I loved most—sunlight.

"You." My voice came out shaky. "I saw you in Landyn's eyes."

"Course you did, love," The guy laughed, "It's only natural. I'm your daddy, after all."

"Dad." I said numbly, my mind blank.

"Is that all you want to say?" Apollo looked incredulous. "What about the oh-gods-you're-so-hot part or the you're-too-young-to-be-my-dad part like your sister did?"

It took several moments for me to realize what my young super-model father had said. Energy suddenly revitalized me. "What? July? You've seen her? Is she OK?"

Apollo flashed me another perfect smile. "Oh she's fine. Who wouldn't be after my awesome medical treatments?"

The weight that had been weighing on my chest since I sent July off with Landyn dissipated so fast I felt light-headed. "Oh thank gods! I thought she was going to die."

Even though I felt relieved and grateful, a bitter taste found its way into my mouth. Why didn't Apollo come to our aid sooner? Then we wouldn't get ambushed. July wouldn't get almost killed. Nico…Nico wouldn't have been dragged into Tartarus.

Apollo frowned. "Oh I know that look, young woman. Watch your thoughts. You should learn to be grateful."

"Haha," I felt ridiculously scornful, "So many years, so many times you could have shown yourself, and now you're here to teach me? Save it, _father_."

"Why is it so difficult with you? Your sister was a lot much nicer." Apollo sighed exasperatedly, "Gods can't interfere with their children's lives too much. The Fates would never allow that. Plus, Zeus enacted a new rule, forbidding our contacts with the mortal world. I'm already taking a huge risk, showing myself to save my daughter and contacting you through this dream! Show me some credit, girl!"

I bit my lip. I knew all he said made sense. But it was hard not to feel resentful. I averted my eyes from Apollo's bright blue ones and stared across the brilliant blue sky. It seemed too unreal. "So why are you here? Why risk your expensive godly face? Just let me wake up so I can check up on July and Landyn."

"You've got an attitude, babe. I don't have much time so I'll make this brief. I'm here to warn you."

I raised my eyebrows.

Apollo's expression turned more serious. "You are at a place you're not supposed to be. Conflicts and disruptions will take place soon. And you need to conceal the fact that you're a Greek demigod if you want to see your sister again."

"What?" My eyes widened. I guess things were a lot complicated than I thought. "I'm not at Camp Half-blood?"

Apollo shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid you should have been more specific when you escaped. Open your eyes to the people around you and never reveal your real identity. Play along. You will see Perseus Jackson and he's the only chance you've got to save that di Angelo kid. But things won't go as you think they will."

My mind was blown with all the things I was hearing. "Wait, Perseus…as in the famous Percy Jackson? And what exactly is not going to go as I think? How did you know all these?"

"I'm the god of prophecies, am I not? Of course I can see things I wish to see." Was that a sad smile that flickered across his perfect features？ "But that's all I can say. You must find your own way."

Apollo glanced at the blue sky, at something I couldn't see. "Zeus would find me soon. Sorry, hon, but I have to leave." He started to wave his hand, as if wiping away a vision.

"No!" I cried, desperately trying to approach my fading father. Soon, the temple vanished along with one last blinding smile of Apollo and I was falling through the sky.

xxx

I woke in a start and was fazed by the bright sunlight shining through white curtains onto my face. I was in a white-sheeted bed in a plain room. I looked around and saw what made me wake. A tall guy with tousled black hair and sea-green eyes was closing the door of the room and approaching me. A cool salty breeze seemed to rustle past me. _Perseus Jackson_. I remembered my dream and Apollo's words.

I remained silent and expressionless as Percy came to my bedside. He looked a little uncomfortable under my stare. "Hi, you're awake! Um, how are you feeling?"

I nodded slowly.

He ran his hand through his hair, not so much differently from how Nico often did. "Well…we found you unconscious on the Via Principalis, the afternoon of the day before yesterday. You slept straight through a battle with Gaea's forces." My hands curled into fists and trembled under the covers as I heard _Gaea_.

Thank goodness he didn't notice. He continued: "We're in New Rome, by the way. And I'm…"

"Perseus Jackson, I know." I cut him off. He didn't look much, but somehow he radiated a kind of unbelievable power. Instantly, I knew he definitely would be the one to save Nico. "Nico di Angelo has been captured."

Percy's eyes widened. "What-You know me? You know Nico?" After a split moment, he added: "Are you from Camp Half-blood?"

"Yes, yes and no. I haven't been to Camp yet, though I intended to. But that's not the point. You have to save him."

"I know, even though he's a sneaky, secretive little git."

Suddenly, I flared. I replied coldly, glaring at the infamous savior of Olympus. "Nico's not sneaky or secretive."

Percy held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Whoa. I was joking! He's a good kid and I will save him, all right?" His clear green eyes looked into mine.

"Sorry." I lowered my gaze. "I shouldn't have lashed out."

Percy smiled reassuringly: "No, it's fine. I take you're a friend of his? Where did you come from and how did you get here all bruised and scarred?"

I pursed my mouth. I wasn't going to tell anybody about our quest—which failed. Percy studied me. We were silent for some time before Percy sighed and said: "If you don't want to talk, it's fine. I have to attend the senate's meeting soon. I'll come back later, kay?" He turned and made his way towards the doors.

Before he went out, he looked back and said: "You know, I'm glad Nico made friends. He always seemed so alone." He gave me one last lopsided grin before he shut the door quietly. I almost called him back. Tears stung my eyelids._ I was alone again._ In Roman's territories. And I had a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

**Nico**

As I dropped into eternal darkness I wished I could die. Throughout this quest, I've experienced more than I had ever in my life. I learned that I could be part of something, also that I could like someone. But in the end, that all didn't matter. I had failed my friends. My only real friends.

_Three join the loner on the quest under_

June Loras, July Loras and Landyn Green. The worst thing that happened to them was encountering me. The pain in my heart was almost unbearable as I remembered the times we laughed and bickered together.

_A gain a loss with conflicts encounter_

A gain, I finally learnt the secrets of the Doors of Death. A loss, July getting hurt, or possibly me falling into Tartarus. What's the use of the gain when we have failed?

_Rays shall break by the fire-flaming shore_

Rays, our own rays…that meant the Loras twins, didn't it? The daughters of the Sun god, one hurt one shattered. July's pale, lifeless face and bloody body flashed before my eyes. I also saw June's roughly cut hair, her crazed expression of fear, guilt and devastation. If they're the last things I can hope for, I hoped they all reached Camp safely. I hoped July survived.

_He who deceived time lost at the door_

I should've died seventy years ago. But I was so foolish, to think I could lead this quest. I should've known-I had led my friends into a trap.

Would I ever see my teammates again? Those beautiful crystal blue eyes of July Loras, would I ever see them again? Could I live to hear her playful teasing again?

All that I knew was_ I was all alone, again._

* * *

**Ahhhh, done. I am feeling so many different things now: relief, pride, happiness, anxiety and a little sadness. This is actually the first time I have every written something so long and complete. I never knew I could actually write stories and let others enjoy it. I never thought I could have so many hits and reviews either. I can't thank our supporters enough. You gave me confidence in myself! Writing this story really was a great way to spend my spare time (not necessarily "spare time", I wrote a part of this chapter during my Politics, History, Geography combined exam, right under the nose of the teacher) and I really could see improvement in my story-writing (I have to admit that the first couple of chapters have some unreasonable stuff in them). Writing this story also compelled me to probe deeper into Greek Mythology and I did so much research. I love Greek myths more than ever now. **

**-Hazel (I never got to say, I did NOT name myself after Hazel Levesque, though I do like her.)-**

**I'm gonna miss this story! I feel so sad to leave the four-people group all scattered in the end. Each of them all alone (except for July and Landyn, but they weren't close anyway). We even emphasized that in each person's POV. (Did you see that?) **

**Anyway, a sequel will be up soon. I hope you all like that! The sequel will be the story behind The Mark of Athena, mainly about what's going on between the two camps when the Seven go on their voyage. We have lots of surprises, excitements and twists in store waiting for you! We won't add any OCs, unless absolutely necessary. If you have any requests about what you want to read, feel free to tell us! We welcome all the help we can get, as we're still such inexperienced writers! ;P**

**In the end, I must give our sincere thanks for all those followed us and helped us out throughout the story. Without you guys, we would've never been able to finish this. Special thanks to Dndchk, who stood behind us since the very start…of course, until she got grounded and "vanished". Thanks to Ranger132, Snowswirl66, WeirdButCool and Amimex-13 for their solid continuous support! We love you guys! Also thanks to all the others that read and commented!**

**Ah…this is getting too longwinded…I'm sure I bored you to Tartarus. But, PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE _LAST_ TIME, and let us end on a happier note!**

**If you are interested in the sequel, please follow or favorite us as authors. (It's not too big an award to ask for our hard work, is it?)**

**So, fare well, our first fanfiction! And…welcome, The Doors of Death: Lights and Shadows, _sequel to The Doors of Death: Nico's double troubles!_**

**-Amber-**


	23. Notice for the fourth time

Notice！

Hello, readers! We're extremely sorry to tell you, you might have to wait a while for our new sequel. Actually we've started on both Chapter 1 and 2, and both chapters are almost done…but still, we're not going to update until probably next week.

Try not to forget us until then! ;P

-Amber & Hazel-


	24. Reminder

Hiya guys! Long time no see! Surprised to see this old story updated again? Hehe.

Actually…this is just to remind all my old followers that the sequel has been up for quite some time already, but so few of you has followed it. *hides face*

Why is that? Did you forget to check it out? Or was it that the sequel isn't good enough? Please tell us what's the matter and we promise to improve!

So…just search _Doors of Death: Light and Shadows_, OK?

-Amber & Hazel-


End file.
